The Trouble with Jondy
by WyldeGod
Summary: Trouble is all that can come from the actions of those involved in the events that are occuring. Has Deck turned to the dark side? Where did Logan disappear to? Why isn't Max back yet? Jondy is completed!
1. Default Chapter

The next installment of my S1 Future History begins.  Things have barely had time to calm down since Logan's takeover of Cale Industries but its business as usual in the penthouse.  Unfortunately, the events of the past several days have left Jondy in pretty bad shape and as seizures set in, she begins to remember things from the past that she has kept locked away for a long time now.

The usual disclaimers apply.  Not mine and probably never will be.  I was kind of disappointed in the small amount of reviews I received for my last couple of stories.  I'm very interested in knowing what you guys think of my words but if you don't review then I won't know so come on people.  Read and review.  It does mean a lot to us writers to hear the feedback from the readers.  We want the feedback.  We need the feedback.  Personally, I'm a junkie for the feedback so read and review.

For those who have already reviewed… I can't thank you guys enough for them.  I really appreciate hearing from all of you, especially when you tell me that I'm a better writer than I think I am.  Keep feeding my ego.  That's what makes me happy.

As always, enjoy!

Running Down

Chapter One

Wyoming 2009

Somewhere in a forest…

          _She ran._

_          She ran hard and fast darting between trees searching for the shadows and pockets of darkness.  The cold snow burned her feet as she sped along the thick white carpet.  Occasional bursts and sporadic gunfire mixed hauntingly with the sound of snowmobile engines and shouting soldiers.  Choppers flew overhead screaming through the night sky, their searchlights scanning the deep blanket of snow for any sign of the escapees._

_          She felt the cold air clinging to her face as she ran.  She was angry at herself for being so defective.  Her eyes kept dripping and it was messing with her vision, causing problems with her sight as she ran.  She was confused.  Her eyes had worked fine up until now.  They had never been defective before.  She didn't understand.  She was suddenly glad she had escaped.  With defective eyes they would take her away like they did with __Jack__ when he wouldn't stop shaking.  Her thoughts turned back to the pond, the ice and the water continued to seep from her eyes._

_          Max…_

_          The wet, dripping distraction left cold, solid lines frozen in streaks on her face._

_          Max…_

_          'I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.'  She couldn't get the thought out of her head as she ran.  It flew through her mind over and over again.  'I failed you.  I'm so sorry.'  It continued.  She cried not realizing what the wet, icy streaks falling over her cheeks really meant.  'I failed you.'_

Seattle 2021

The Penthouse  Fogle Towers…

          Jondy rolled over and pulled the blankets around her.  She swallowed three more tablets of tryptophan and huddled against the edge of the bed wrapped tightly in the thick comforter.  The nightmares had always been there.  She was sure they would always be there.  She was sure because she didn't have a man like Logan to take her nightmares away.  Not like Max.  They had talked that first night after Logan had as much as rescued her from Ames White outside the truck stop just north of Frisco.  She had been hiding in the bushes.  Her location was about to be discovered when Logan backed his beat up old Aztec to the gas pumps.

          She worried.  How he had known…

North of San Francisco

Nine weeks earlier…

          _She had ducked into some thick standing weeds and bramble tucked out of view behind the gas pumps, unnoticed by the weird, twitchy guy pouring the precious liquid from the spout for far too much money._

_          She noticed the stranger immediately.  He was walking through the scene, displaced from it, like he wasn't really there.  He walked with a confidence in his stride as if he alone possessed some secret knowledge that no one else could know.  Whatever it was, she watched him walk just a few yards from White's position.  The man called __White__, her obsessed fan turned hunter/stalker, had been involved with pointing out a truck driver's failings and hadn't even noticed the man.  None of White's men noticed him as he walked to his car._

_          The strangest part was not his apparent ease in passing the feds but the fact that he turned calmly and looked directly at Jondy where she was hiding.  He smiled and climbed into his car, backing it up to the pumps.  He popped the hatch and started speaking to the attendant.  She hesitated, but the brush behind her was suddenly disturbed by several men with weapons and she was essentially unarmed.  Climbing quickly and quietly into the back of the Aztec, she held onto the latch as he drove out of the lot._

_          "Stay down until I tell you…" The stranger said._

_          How had he known?_

          He had known because of Max of course.  He had been involved long before she realized he was.  She had come into their lives not knowing what Max and her man had lived through.  She didn't known about the red series.  She knew nothing of Lydecker's ex-communication from the project.  She was not aware at the time that Manticore had fallen and was essentially no more.  She knew none of these things.

          She only knew that a man named Ames White had wandered into the lounge one night.  It was late and she was finishing her last set.  She was singing what the piano man called 'an old staple' or something like that.  White had noticed her outfit first.  The cherry red spaghetti strap dress with the flouncy skirt which gave the illusion that she was showing everything as she rolled around on top of the piano, singing in the husky passion-filled tones her audience loved her for.  One day out of seven when she wasn't pouring drinks for drunks in that dive downtown, she sang songs in a mob lounge.  She had been doing it for a while and every final set for eleven weeks; he showed up and sat in the darkest corner sipping gin and juice.  She was certain he was no harm.  She had convinced herself that he wasn't.  She still had Lydecker and Manticore to worry about.  When the Eyes Only hack came she had no idea she was being pursued by the same man until she looked down from the rooftops expecting to see Lydecker.  Instead, she saw the short, little man called Ames White.

          She had nowhere to turn.  She had nowhere to run.  She was out of options.  This set her on the course to find Eyes Only and low and behold he had been ahead of the game all along.  The conversation with Max just a few weeks earlier had been the kicker.

          They were sitting on top of the needle watching the approaching storm.  It had been a quiet couple of weeks and there was nothing much going on.  Max had seemed restless as if it had been quiet too long.  Jondy watched and listened as Max would whisper quietly to Logan in his office, saying things about news events.  Occasionally she would ask or if he needed her to do anything.  Jondy suspected but didn't have the concrete proof that she wanted, the proof she needed.

On the edge of a storm…

          _"_Max___."  Jondy asked.  "Can I ask you a question?"_

_          "Of course."  __Max_ said.  The girls were staring out over the bleak city of __Seattle___.  It had rained all day, the showers had dropped off to a light, cold drizzle.  It didn't deter the two from visiting the space needle._

_          "Have you ever heard of Eyes Only?"  She asked.  __Max__ continued to look out over the city.  Jondy was watching closely for a reaction.  "You have.  Right?"_

_          "Of course.  I live in __Seattle__."  __Max__ said.  She had spoken about this with _Logan___ when Original __Cindy__ and Bling went down to Frisco to meet her and bring her home.  They had no idea that _White___ had been so close so fast which led __Logan__ to believe that __White__ was looking for Jondy even before the fall of Manticore._

_          "You say that like you know he's in __Seattle__."  Jondy noted._

_          "It's the popular theory."  __Max_ said.  She looked at her sister.  "Why are you trying to find him?"__

_          Now it was Jondy's turn to stare out over the city.  The wind made the only sound as the two young women sat there waiting for the second storm front to approach._

_          "Jondy…"  __Max_ said.__

_          "What were you doing when his cable hack came?  Where were you?"  She asked __Max__._

_          "That's complicated."_

_          "Tell me.  I need to know."  Jondy said.  "Please, Max."_

_          "I was having dinner with __Logan__.  __Zach__ called and told me he had just escaped from Manticore.  I went after him although __Logan__ told me not to.  Lydecker had implanted a tracking/transmitter chip.  I didn't know and in my desperation to find you and Tinga and the others I got __Zach__ to talk about where you guys were.  That's when we heard the choppers and figured out they were listening."_

_          "But how did you get word to Eyes Only?"  Jondy asked.  "You know who he is, don't you?"_

_          "__Zach__ and I barely escaped Deck's little snare.  We, I actually yanked the chip out of his head.  We sent it down a stream we were using for cover.  We went back to _Seattle___ and that's when we saw the hack."_

_          "But you didn't see it did you?"  Jondy asked.  "You were there while he broadcast it."_

_          "It wasn't like that."  __Max_ said.__

_          "__Max__.  We may not have kept in touch over the years.  You, of all our brothers and sisters, you could never lie to me.  You are lying to me right now."  Jondy said.  __Max__ looked into her eyes._

_          The girls stared at each other for a long time.  Jondy could see turmoil in her sister's eyes.  She was fighting, struggling with something._

_          "What?"  __Max_ asked finally.__

_          "Is __Logan__ Eyes Only?"_

_          Dead silence filled The High Place.  Even the wind was listening._

          She should have put it all together.  She should have seen it, but the Eyes Only broadcasts were mostly at night while she was at work.  There was only one time when she had been in the penthouse while Logan was working in his office.  Three days before she had cornered Max about Eyes Only.  She was wandering into the room from the kitchen when Logan exited the office closing the door behind him.  He sat down and turned on the TV to see what the stations were running.  He was watching some Australian rules football when the picture went snowy.

          The familiar crackle and pop of the coming cable satellite hack emerged from the snow and Jondy sat there mesmerized beside Logan as Eyes Only spoke of some corruption in the local school board.  Three of the boards top officials had been extorting money from the system and the kid's educations were suffering because of it.

          She remembered it like it had just happened and she had gone to Max just a few days later and demanded to know if Logan was Eyes Only.  She just hadn't bought the fact that he was sitting beside her during the broadcast.  It seemed, arranged as if he somehow knew she had been snooping around.  It had been like he set it up to try and prove that he was just a rich guy with connections.

          Max hadn't broken.  She had taken Jondy back to the apartment that night and promised to help her find Eyes Only.  She had been so convincing that Jondy wanted to believe that Max was just Logan's girlfriend but the next morning; Jondy stepped out of her room to find Logan sitting in his office waiting for her.

Logan's office early one morning…

          _Jondy stepped into the office wondering what was going on.  __Logan__ was watching her closely._

_          "Good morning, Jondy."  He said._

_          "Hey __Logan__.__  What's up?"  She asked._

_          "Not much.  __Max_ told me you two were up on the needle last night."  __Logan___ said._

_          "Yeah.  We were chatting."  Jondy said._

_          "About me?"  __Logan__ asked._

_          "Not directly."  She said warily.  She was telling the truth.  They had been talking about Eyes Only and not directly speaking about __Logan__.  "I was asking her some questions.  We talked about some things."  She said evasively._

_          Suddenly, everything in the room lit up.  __Logan__ hadn't moved but his entire rig came on.  Every screen in the office was running.  Jondy jumped, startled as she looked around.  There was definitely something about this man._

_          "How'd you…"  She started to ask, stopping only when she turned to the shelves and noticed the three monitors.  The first one held a blank screen where the digital video camera recorded a blank wall.  The second one held that same blank wall grayed out and bordered by blue and red.  The third held the blank wall and border with scrolling words crossing in opposite directions on top and bottom._

_          "I'm Eyes Only."  __Logan__ said.  "Tell me why you are looking for me."_

_          She had suspected it.  She had believed that he could be.  She even wanted him to be.  Now that she knew, and she knew he wasn't lying, she was hesitant to tell him her deepest, darkest secret.  There was something suddenly holding her back, although she knew he was probably the only one that could help._

  
          She had been looking for the only man that had ever protected her in the past.  She had little information and knew nothing more than his name but had desperately wanted to find him.  He had been there for her five years earlier when a gang of punks tried to rape her in a dark alley.  They had her severely outnumbered and had planned to take her back to their hideout to have their fun.

          A low rumble that shook the walls and rattled glass around them entered the alley.  Jondy had been cornered and couldn't do anything against their numbers but this guy on a giant Harley rode calmly down the alley and easily dispatched over fifty of her attackers.  She had been too stunned to help.  His movements were fluid and fast and he strode through them in a matter of minutes leaving them groaning and broken in the ratty alleyway.  She squeezed him tight about his waist as he drove her home on the thunderous hog.

          After some convincing, she spilled her story in Logan's lap and he promised to do everything he could as soon as they returned from their trip to the cabin.  Events leading to Logan's purchase of Cale Industries and the death of Pierpont Lempkin had reared its ugly head.  Things she didn't understand got in the way and she learned some things about Max and Logan in the previous four days.  Things had changed suddenly.  The events of the previous week had gotten in the way and she now understood her sister better and why she stood by this man.  Why she protected this man.  Why this man protected her...

          Now, here, alone, she found herself struggling to maintain her consciousness as wave after wave of tremor and convulsion ripped through her entire body.  Sweat poured from her and she finally gave into the pain and frustration at not being able to do anything about it.  She thought she heard a whimpering moan from somewhere else in the apartment.  As she tumbled to her side a bright light opened in the darkness and she fell over, her body thumping to the floor.  The nightmares soon followed…

          _Jondy sat on the floor in the center of a group of girls.  All six of them were about twelve or thirteen years old.  __Callie__ was the oldest at fifteen but she had been sick for a few days and was lying in front of the rest.  She had been in charge as it were but the flu-like symptoms had taken it out of her._

_          Nemitt was the old man that owned the warehouse they were staying in.  They had trusted him.  He had fed them and bought them clothes even before Jondy had come along.  She knew right away he had been doing things with __Callie__.  She seemed willing and it did get the girls food and clothes and __Callie__ didn't seem to mind.  When she came down with the illness, his demeanor changed.  His smile was gone.  His eyes were different._

_          Today, she knew why._

_          The girls were huddled in the center of the floor.  Jondy didn't have to look at the rest of them to know they were terrified.  They had all heard the stories of what happens to young girls out on the streets.  It had been __Callie__ who admitted to them that she had first hand knowledge of such things.  This was the reason why she tried to protect them from those things._

_          When Nemitt entered the scene, Jondy was immediately put off.  He had a greasy hairdo and one of those smiles that you just don't trust.  His eyes were dark.  Jondy never really trusted him and somewhere deep down inside, she always knew she would have to do something about him one day.  She knew this but said nothing._

_          The first few months were awkward but the girls had fixed up the warehouse Nemitt owned.  He bought them things and brought clothes and food.  Some other girls started to show up and before anyone realized there were over twenty of them ranging in age from ten to nineteen.  The older girls worked for Nemitt doing things they didn't discuss.  They seemed happy enough.  Somewhere though, Jondy knew they weren't working counter jobs or running cash registers._

_          Jondy started to wander around like she and __Max__ did back in Manticore.  She managed to find him talking to a girl named Senna.  She was one of the older ones and as Jondy listened, she realized that she would have to take out Nemitt sooner than she thought.  The ten months spent in this warehouse was part of a plan, a diversion to get the girls ready.  Jondy grew suspicious when four girls disappeared in the middle of the same night.  _Callie___ said they found jobs.  The plan had been for a single, mass sale but samples had been demanded.  A small collection had been necessary and the four teenagers were prepared for a man named _Chou___ and his sidekick, a young tough with dangerous, evil eyes called Gerhard._

_          Jondy knew she would have to move fast.  The grown men were multiplying and she would need to do something before there were too many of them for her to handle.  If she didn't, then her 'friends' would have first hand knowledge of the horrible stories they had heard out here on the streets.  She made a plan.  She would be prepared when they came for her and the others._

_          They came a few days later.  It was the middle of the night.  The young punk, Gerhard had been there with two henchmen.  They carried big shiny weapons and devious looks.  The girls were rousted from their beds and brought to the central room where they were roughly shoved to the floor in a group under threat of gunshot wound._

_          "Don't make me use this on any of you.  I doubt you'd survive."  The one called Gerhard said.  He laughed.  He was young but he wasn't stupid.  She wanted to get to him.  She didn't know why but she needed to get to him as quickly as possible.  He was the key in this situation._

_          "This is it?"  An Asian man asked.  He wasn't much taller than __Colonel __Lydecker__.  He had a vicious glare in his eyes.  "This is all you have?"_

_          "Look __Chou_, you already took my best girls for you sampling.  Right now this is what I have left."  Nemitt said.__

_          "You can get more?"  __Chou_ asked.__

_          "Always.  These things are a dime a dozen out here.  Flash some clothes and food and they do anything you want."_

_          "What's wrong with that one?"  __Chou_ asked.__

_          "She's sick.  Flu or something."  Nemitt said._

_          "Will she get better?"  The young punk asked._

_          "If she doesn't, then we have somewhere to use her."  __Chou__ said.  "Her health wouldn't matter in that kind of a film anyway…"_

_          That had been too much for Jondy.  She moved fast.  Faster than anyone there knew she could.  Gerhard fell first.  She stripped his weapon leaving him with a broken arm.  She fired two perfect shots at his henchmen dropping them instantly.  Noticing the door opening, she saw three more Asian men rushing into the room._

_          She ignored them for now and turned her attention to Nemitt._

_          "__Susan__!"  He called her false name.  He had a weird look in his eyes.  He was confused, yet he knew it wouldn't be painless.  Jondy knew exactly where to hit him to make him suffer the most and still end his life.  When he died, he screamed like a girl._

_          The Asian man fell next.  He tried to defend himself but he wasn't that fast and his new thugs weren't close enough to protect him.  She turned, facing the three new men that had rushed in.  They had guns and were aiming at her.  When they fired on Jondy's location she wasn't there.  She spun and ran at a very odd angle along the wall toward her first target.  Grabbing his chin, she snapped his neck as she passed.  Bullets from the other two ripped into his body as she moved toward the second one.  She disarmed him and turned his gun up under his sternum firing three times while using his body as a shield against the third.  That one was reloading his clip when Jondy stepped forward and pointed Gerhard's gun at him.  He raised his hands._

_          "Go out the back!"  She shouted at the girls.  Most didn't hesitate.  Callie did though and when she glanced at the older girl, Jondy noticed the young punk's body was missing.  Gerhard had escaped.  The last Asian man took her glance to mean she was distracted.  He moved toward her.  She unloaded the clip into his chest at point blank range._

_          Just then, the main door of the warehouse was kicked open and Jondy could see eight more men pouring through the doors.  She turned and ran…_

          Logan pushed open the door to the penthouse.  The trip to the open market had been uneventful.  He glanced around as he walked toward the kitchen with the stuff from the market.  Piling everything on the counter, he walked over to the fridge to start putting stuff away when he heard a slight sound.  He listened, but could hear nothing.

          Finishing with the freezer, he reached for the door to the other side just as he heard a noise that sounded like a groaning gasp for air.  Placing it in the vicinity of the bedrooms, he moved toward the guest room quickly and threw open the door in time to see Jondy collapse on her side to the floor.

          "Jondy!"  He said.  He could see her pills spread out all over the floor where she obviously dropped the bottle.  She was shaking uncontrollably.  He was at her side in an instant and had dropped to the floor next to her trying to pull her up into his arms.  She was mumbling…

          "Is… really you… Zack?"  She muttered.  "Zack…"  She whispered, then passed out.  Logan pulled her up against him, wrapping her blanket tighter as he calmly whispered soothing words to her and gently stroked her hair back from her face.

          "Shhh…"  He said.  "It'll be okay."

          When he was certain she had calmed somewhat and was asleep, he reached for his cell phone and dialed Max.

          "Go for Max."  She said.

          "Max.  Where are you?"  He asked.

          "I'm in sector six, why?"

          "It's Jondy.  She's had some really bad seizures.  We're in her room now.  I found her on the floor mostly unconscious, mumbling something about Zack."

          "Zack?"  Max asked.  "What was she saying?"

          "Not much, but I think she thought I was Zack."  Logan answered.

          "Probably a flashback.  I used to get them when I went into seizures although mine were mostly about Manticore."  Max said.  "I'm already on my way."

          "We'll be here."  He said.

          Twenty minutes later, Max rushed into the apartment just as Logan was pulling the covers up over Jondy on the bed.  She was looking up at him with a sad smile and wide green eyes.

          "Hey."  Max said.

          "Hi." Jondy whispered.  "I'm sorry."

          "Stop that."  Logan smiled.  "You didn't do anything wrong."

          "Screwed up genetics?"  Max asked with a half smile.  Jondy nodded.

          "I had a really bad seizure."  She said.  "Logan took care of me."

          "Yeah.  He's good at that."  Max said.  She kissed him as he headed out of the room.  "So what happened?"

          "I had a seizure.  That's all."

          "Logan said you kept calling him Zack."  Max snickered.  "That couldn't have made him to happy."

          "I did?"  Jondy asked.  "I don't remember…"

          "Why Zack?"  Max asked.  "My seizures always brought on bad memories.  I know Zack can be a pain in the ass at times but…"

          "I promise I'll tell you sometime, soon."  Jondy said.  "I… it, it was about the first time I met Zack after the escape.  The seizures brought the memory back."  She paused and looked at Max.  "It's not a good memory."

          "Of Zack?"  Max asked.

          "No.  Zack showed up just in time."  Jondy said.

          "Doesn't he always?"  Max asked.  She remembered more than one occasion when he came out of night to protect her.  "I'll be out front with Logan if you need anything.  Call if you need us."

          "I will."  Jondy said.


	2. Chapter Two

Here we go with chap 2 of The Trouble with Jondy.  Max and Jondy have left for the cabin.  Logan promises to meet the girls at the secluded lakeside residence when he's completed his investigation of the gang wars going on in sector 6.  Max and Jondy reminisce in peaceful comfort while Logan, Alec and Biggs sort out clues leading to an unexpected problem for Eyes Only.

This one has started out kind of slow but I assure those reading.  It's building to something none of you will be expecting.  Or at least I plan on it turning out that way.  I can't read your minds but such a gift could be interesting…

Well, maybe not.  Anyway, read, review and as is most important with these tales.  Have fun and Enjoy!  That's why you're here, right?

I thought so…

Moving Along

Chapter Two

Penthouse

The next day…

          Max held Jondy as her seizures subsided.  Within minutes she was asleep and resting comfortably in her sister's arms.  Logan stood in the doorway watching.  He wasn't sure whether if leaving the room was such a good idea.  He didn't know if he could be presumptuous and join the girls on the bed.  It wasn't like there was much he could do anyway.  He got his answer when Max tucked Jondy under the covers and walked over to Logan.  She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his chest.

          "She's going to be okay."  She said.  "It's the way we're made."  She wasn't proud of this.  She wasn't saddened by it.  It just was…

          "Max."  Logan started but he knew the truth of her statement.  She pulled back and looked up at him as he pressed his lips to her forehead.  "I'll find Lydecker and get him to do something about this.  I promise."  He said.  "Were they bad this time?"

          "They were."  Max said.  "It was a violent set.  She was having a hard time of it trying to breathe for a while.  I wasn't sure the tryptophan was even helping."

          "Was she talking about Zack again?"

          "No.  She was telling me about Frisco when you did that cable broadcast.  She had been working that night.  They had the TV on at the end of the bar where she was pouring drinks when your cable hack came.  She said there were some guys sitting there that were fans.  When your hack came on she listened expecting the usual."  Max recounted Jondy's tale.

          "Only it wasn't the usual save the world stuff that time."  Logan whispered.

          "She said she went on auto as soon as she heard you say X5.  She picked up some glasses and wiped down the bar one last time so she could hear the whole broadcast and then called a cocktailer over to watch the bar.  She headed out the back way and toward the roof leaving everything behind.  As she jumped roofs, she heard the trucks approaching but when she looked down it wasn't Lydecker."

          "Right, because Lydecker went to Portland after Tinga."  Logan said.  "So he couldn't have been in Frisco and made it to Portland before we got there.  He had to have gone straight there."

          "Exactly."

          "It was a squad then."  Logan surmised.  "A group of Manticore black ops sent out to retrieve her."

          "It was White."

          "White?"

          "Yes.  She told me she used to sing one day a week in a mob lounge across town from where she worked.  She had an obsessed fan."  Max explained.

          "White."  Logan spit his name.  "How long has our favorite cult loony been hunting her?"

          "That's just it.  He hasn't, at least not until he found out that she was a transgenic.  It seems he was a fan of her singing."  Max said.  "She said he showed up in that lounge during her third set every week for eleven straight.  He tried to meet her on several occasions.  He was obsessed with her and even tried to follow her one night before the Boss' meat pulled her into a limo and drove her home."

          "Is that how he came to be looking for her?"

          "No.  She doesn't know how it happened."  Max answered.  "One day he's trying to catch up to her on the street and the next he's gone.  He was there every week for eleven weeks and then three weeks passed and he didn't show up once."

          "Then I ran the X5 hack."  Logan caught up.  Max nodded.  "Somewhere in those three weeks he went from obsessed fan to transgenic hunter."

          "Yeah, but how?"  Max asked.  "Who told him about transgenics or Jondy at the least and why?"

          "She doesn't know?"  Logan asked.

          "The seizures kicked into overdrive at that point and I didn't…"  Max looked at Logan.  Jondy stirred.  She was waking up.

          "I understand.  She may not even know."  Logan said.  They were silent for a few moments.  "When I was on my way back from Frisco, I stopped at that truck stop just north of the city limits.  There was White and his henchmen.  He specifically called Jondy a Rogue…"

          "Rogue bitch."  Jondy said.  Her voice cracked.  It was barely audible.  "Its okay, Logan, I've been called worse."  She tried to smile but she coughed.  She sighed and let her head fall to the pillow just watching her two best friends.

          "How are you doing?  What do you need?"  Logan asked.  He and Max walked over to the bed.  Max sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled some hair from Jondy's face.  Logan stepped close ready to jump at her first request.

          "You've done enough for me.  You both have."  Jondy whispered.  "I just need to rest for a while and get some sleep and I'll be good as new in the morning."

          "You said that yesterday and look what happened."  Max smiled.

          "I'll be fine."  Jondy said as she closed her eyes.  "You two are here with me."  Her voice trailed off as she dozed again.

          Logan's hand pulled on Max and she stood.  They walked out and toward the living room.

          "Why don't you and Jondy head up to the cabin for a few days."  Logan suggested as they sat down to watch the rainy Seattle night.

          "That would do her a world of good not to mention us."  Max smiled.  "I'd like that.  You promised us a vacation anyway."

          "I won't be going with you.  I've got something to look into for Eyes Only.  Nothing major but I got a hit on something that could turn into a serious turf war near or around sector six."

          "What do you need me to do?"  Max asked.

          "I need you to take Jondy to the cabin and when I'm done with the investigation and figure out what's going on I'll come up and join you."  

          "So you think we should?"  Max asked.  "You really don't mind?"

          "Why would I mind?  She needs the rest and I didn't get to give you that vacation you wanted anyway."  Logan said.

          "What about you?"  Max asked.  "What are you going to do?"

          "I'll look into this turf war over on the east side and see what it's all about.  If I need anything looked into I'll call Alec or Biggs.  They want to work for Eyes Only anyway or at least do the things they were trained for."  Logan said.  "It's nothing major I'm sure.  

          "What if it is?"  Max asked.  "Alec's not always on the ball.  He's got trust issues and he's not exactly a team player."

          "That's a polite way of saying it."  Logan laughed.  "He's trained and wants something more exciting than just being a bike messenger.  At least that's what he said to me.  He and Biggs did a lot for us on that Lempkin thing if you remember?"

          "I remember.  I'm just saying, that's all."  Max said.  "He's not as interested in setting things right like you are.  This world we live in, even broken like it is has more freedom than anything he ever knew.  He's not your standard freedom fighter into the good fight."

          "Then I won't treat him like he is."  Logan smiled.  "You two go and when I have what I need on all of this, I'll come up and join you.  Sound like a plan?"

          "Sounds like a plan."  Max agreed.  "But you promise you'll call me if you need me?"

          "First number I'll dial."  Logan said.  He tilted his head down and kissed Max.  She smiled, tilted her head and pushed into his lips.  They sat there for a long time just watching the rain run down the large windows and soak the city far below.  Logan dozed off after a while.  Max held him until she grew tired herself.  It had been a long day but the moment she moved Logan woke up and smiled.

          "How's Jondy?"  He asked when he realized nothing was wrong.  Max wondered what he had been dreaming about.  He had mumbled a few inaudible phrases and called her name once or twice but there didn't seem to be anything to worry about.  He hadn't been frantic.

          "She's still asleep I think."  Max said.  "What were you dreaming?"  She asked.

          "What?  Oh, nothing really.  Did I say something?"  Logan asked.

          "You called my name a few times."  Max snickered.  "You were dreaming about me."

          "I always dream about you."

          "You do?"  Max asked.  "What kind of dreams?"

          "Usually, in the dreams, you're all wet.  Mostly naked and I'm standing nearby in my shorts and nothing else.  The sand is hot and white and you've just climbed out of the ocean and are walking toward me.  It's not like I'm having one of those kind of dreams.  It's more like you and I are just alone somewhere without any issues, you know."

          "Why am I naked?  How come you're not naked?  Why does the woman always have to be naked?"  Max asked with a kittenish grin.  She had started to purr a while ago but Logan noticed the intensity of her vibrations starting to rise.  "What beach is it?  Is anyone else around?"  Max pushed up onto his lap and straddled him.  She didn't give him any time to answer the question.  They were lip-locked when Jondy came out of the bedroom.

          They heard her clearing her throat.  With a slight snicker, Max pulled away from Logan and turned to face Jondy.  "I'll get some stuff ready for the cabin.  You'll need it tomorrow when you get there."  He smacked Max on the butt and turned.  He smiled as he walked by her and left the room to gather supplies.

          "The Cabin?"  Jondy asked.

          "We're going to the cabin for a while.  The seizures have been hitting you pretty hard lately so Logan and I thought a few days out of the city might do you some good.  You know, dizzying heights and fresh air can do a body good."

          "Is Logan coming?"  Jondy asked.

          "He's got a few things to do around here but he'll come up in a few days."  Max said.  "Until then we're going to rough it."

Outside Fogle Towers

The next morning before lunch…

          Max revved her baby and smiled.  The motor was music to her ears.  Jondy revved hers and smiled as well.  They both loved this part.  "Time to go fast."  She said.

          "Be Careful."  He shouted.  "Call me when you get there."

          "We will."  Jondy said.

          "Are you going to be okay?"  Logan asked her.

          "I'm fine.  I've rested and Max says it's a short trip."  Jondy assured him.  He rubbed her back up and down a few times before turning to kiss Max one last time before they headed off.

          "Things are getting worse over in sector 6."  Max said.  "I was talking to OC this morning and she said the cops are going to lockdown the sector and let the gangs have their turf war until there's a winner."

          "What turf wars?"  Jondy asked.

          "Don't worry about it."  Logan said.  "I'll take care of everything.  Call me when you get to the cabin and make a list of some things we'll need so I can bring them up with me."  He said.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out three cards.  He handed one to Jondy and two to Max.  "This one's for gas.  The other two are for supplies and whatever you need over at the general store."

          Jondy tried to give hers back to him but he shook his head and told her to keep it.  He also pulled a phone and handed it to Jondy.  "What's this?"  She asked.

          "It's your phone.  Max can show you how to use it."

          "Consider it your secret decoder ring."  Max snickered.  Jondy raised an eyebrow.  "It means you're one of us now."  Max reached up and pulled Logan down to her lips with one hand for a kiss.  She revved the bike when she kissed him sending a wild vibration through both of them.  As she let go both girls were off.

          Logan watched after them as they headed north toward the sector checkpoint to leave the city.  He turned with a smile and headed back toward his tower.  Alec and Biggs walked around the corner just as he was approaching the entrance.

          "Hey guys."  Logan said.

          "You got something for us?"  Biggs asked.

          "The message didn't sound urgent so we waited for lunch."  Alec said with a smile.  "You got anything to eat?"

          Logan laughed.  "There's food in the fridge.  Knock yourselves out.  I have to make a phone call and get some information first."

          "So what's going on?"  Biggs asked.  "You got a mission for us?"

          "Whoa, down boy."  Alec said.  "Logan's got something or he wouldn't have called.  Personally, I'd like to eat first."

          "One track mind today?"  Biggs asked.

          "I didn't get anything to eat last night."  Alec said.

          "You wouldn't let go of that blonde last night."  Biggs said.  "I'll bet that had something to do with it."

          "She was blonde?"  He smiled.  Biggs shook his head and Logan rolled his eyes.

          When they made it to the penthouse, Logan headed for the office while the guys went into the kitchen.  Ten minutes later Logan wandered into the kitchen to find a mess on the counter.

          "What news O' great and fearless leader?"  Alec asked.

          "Nothing good I'm afraid."  Logan said.  He reached for a piece of lunchmeat and some bread.  "There are some turf wars in sector six."

          "There are always turf wars in sector six."  Alec said.  "There have been turf wars in sector six since I got into town."

          "What kind of wars?"  Biggs asked.

          "Gang wars."  Logan clarified.  "Ridin' 40 is the largest and arguably the strongest gang in Seattle.  They even have their own lawyers and are actually running some legitimate businesses around town.  Unfortunately, for Ridin' 40 there seems to be a group effort against them.  It seems some of the smaller gangs have banded together after laying their hands on some premium firepower and are trying to take down 40."  He said.  A knock sounded at the door.  Biggs and Alec dropped their sandwiches on the counter, disappearing into the apartment as Logan moved to answer it.

          Logan opened the door.  He knew who it was.  Matt Seung was standing there with a small leather pouch in his hands.  It looked heavy.  "What's up, Logan?"

          "I should be asking you that question."  He said.  "C'mon in, Matt."

          Following Logan to the kitchen, he noticed the sandwiches.  "You got company?"  He asked.  Logan nodded directing Matt to turn around.

          Alec was standing there.  Biggs was stepping out of a shadow along the wall.  Matt nodded but was obviously shaken by their sudden appearance.  He stepped around the counter opposite the young soldiers.

          "What'cha got for me, Matt?"  Logan asked.

          "I've got this."  Matt said.  "We found these during a routine investigation of sector six."  He set the pouch on the counter as Alec reached for his sandwich.  It clanked down heavily.  Biggs and Alec looked at each other when they heard the noise.  They recognized the sound of weapons hitting the hard surface.

          "Sounds like an M16."  Alec said.  "And an Uzi."

          "No."  Biggs corrected him.  "That's an H and K G41."  He said as Matt pulled the cloth wrapping back revealing a short assault rifle.

          "Very good."  Matt smiled.

          "H and K?"  Logan asked.  "You mean Heckler and Koch?  How did these turn up in sector 6?"

          "That's an MP5."  Biggs said.  "Where did you get these?"

          "I got these from a warehouse we raided in the sector."  Matt said.  "There were more weapons there."

          "How many?"  Logan asked.

          "Cases."  Matt said.

          Logan picked up a Spectre and turned away from everyone.  He checked the weapon before tossing it to Alec.  "How many cases?"  He asked.

Alec and Biggs looked at Matt awaiting his response.

          "Three hundred.  The weapons we found were these guns along with some MPi 69s, Steyr AUG from Australia, Sar 80s and a couple of cases of Makarov 9 mils."  Matt said.  "There was enough ammo for a few weeks at least."

          "Where did it come from?"  Alec asked.

          "That's what I'm working on.  An informant is digging around for some information for me.  I should have something by tonight."  Logan said.

          "I really appreciate this Logan.  We're stumped.  Frankly, I'm glad we got it off the streets."  Matt said.  "I have no clue what this could have been for but it wouldn't have been good for the city.  Anyway, I've got to get back to work."

          "Can I hang on to these?"  Logan asked.  "I can turn them over to some people I know and see what they can find."

          "I figured as much."  Matt said.  "These particular weapons don't really exist."  He smiled as he turned, taking the long way around Alec and Biggs.  He nodded but otherwise avoided them.  When he was gone, Logan returned to the kitchen.

          "Logan.  I understand the necessity of getting these weapons off the street but let's face it, these things are damn near obsolete."  Biggs said.

          "That doesn't mean they can't still kill people."  Logan said.  "Someone is supplying the smaller gangs with enough firepower to take over the city.  We need to find them and stop them."

          "You need recon."  Alec said.

          "Get in.  Find out what you can and get out.  I need to know yesterday what the hell is going on over there.  Who supplied these weapons and why?  Ridin' 40 has their own arsenal.  The other gangs have weapons but these things showing up… had to happen for a reason and we need to know what that reason is."

          "We'll figure it out tonight and drop by in the morning."  Alec said.  "It's interesting."  Alec said.  He picked up the MP5 and looked at it.  "I trained with this weapon."  He said looking at Biggs.  The hard stare from the dark soldier affirmed Alec's admission.

          "You know, Logan.  We used to practice live fire exercises with the SAR and the AUG.  Smaller weapons fit the kids back in Manticore perfectly."  Biggs said.  Alec nodded.

          "Are you saying these weapons came from Manticore?"  Logan asked.

A cabin by the lake…

          Max and Jondy pulled up in front of the cabin.  It looks peaceful and Max smiles remembering her first kiss with Logan through the window of the old Aztec.  The girls had a relaxed ride doing the whole trip at around eighty miles an hour restricting conversation to necessary shouts.

          "What are you looking for?"  Jondy asked.  She grabbed her pack and walked over to Max.

          "Nothing.  I was just remembering."

          "What?"

          "The first time I kissed Logan.  He was sitting in his car right over there.  Lydecker was still looking for us at that time and he had a manhunt out for me.  He was offering a huge reward and I had been forced to hide behind a vent panel in South Market.  I didn't know it at the time but Zack killed a man that had set me up in a trap for Lydecker.  Deck was trying to pin the blame on me.  Zack reluctantly asked for Logan's help and they both got me out of the city."

          "Zack actually went willingly to Logan?"

          "Not willingly.  I had to make him go."  Max said.  "When we got up here I realized I might never see Logan again.  I didn't like the way that made me feel so I asked him to go with us.  He refused.  He was very ill at the time."

          "How ill?"  Jondy asked.

          "He was dying.  The spinal injury was bad… the bullet was migrating.  He was going to die."  Max turned back to her bike and un-strapped her weekender.  "Zack would have been so pissed off if he knew I asked Logan to run away with me."

          "Everything pissed Zack off."  Jondy laughed.  "At least everything we did."  The girls laughed as they opened the doors to the musty old cabin.  It had been sealed up tight for months and didn't have a pleasant odor.  Jondy busied herself with the windows while Max worked on the doors.  "So what happened?  What did Zack do when you kissed Logan?"

          "Nothing.  He was already inside the cabin.  Probably scouting for enemy cockroaches or something."  Max laughed.

          "I'll bet he swept the entire cabin for listening devices and surveillance equipment."  Jondy said.  "Is that the first time you saw Zack?"

          "No.  He had been in town for a while.  He pretended to be someone else and took a job as a courier with Jam Pony for a while.  It wasn't until I got a report from a PI I hired to find you and the others that it became clear Zack was, well, Zack."  Max said.  "Anyway, after Logan and Zack rescued me Logan drove us up here and gave us the key.  I was heading to the cabin when something turned me around.  I looked at him and walked over to the car.  Then I kissed him.  It was the best… it was impulsive and I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't stop myself.  It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had."  Max said.  "I realized then that I didn't want to lose Logan."  She sighed, staring straight ahead for a short time.  Jondy gave her the moment she needed.

          "How did you guys find this place?"  Jondy asked.  "It's beautiful here.  Quiet."

          "It belonged to Logan's Uncle Jonas but after his death, his wife had started liquidating the family's assets.  Logan used the last of his money to buy this place but I didn't find out about it for a long time after the fact."  Max said.  "He said something once about living up here and raising a family."  Max mused.

          "That would be nice."  Jondy said.  "Would you be interested in that life?"

          "With Logan?"  Max asked herself more than actually clarifying Jondy's question.  "Only with Logan."  She said finally.  She smiled.  "Yeah, I would be interested in a family with Logan."  Jondy smiled but Max changed the subject.  "When did you first meet Zack, or should I ask, when did Zack first locate you?"

          "That's a long story."  Jondy said.  She remembered the incident in the warehouse when she had been free of Manticore for a few years.  "I had been in a bad situation.  I made some bad decisions and a few terrible mistakes.  I fell in with some girls my age living on the streets like I was.  They had a guy that they trusted, you know, got them things."  Jondy said.  Max nodded.  She remembered Moody.  "Only he couldn't be trusted.  He had planned all along to sell us to a foreign slave trader named Chou and his punk sidekick Gerhard.  Gerhard got away but I killed Chou and his henchmen."

          "Gerhard?  As in Gerhard Bronck?"  Max asked.

          "I don't know.  Maybe.  He was bald and had a creepy smile.  His eyes were evil.  I was pissed off that he got away from me but I was about twelve and there were six of them.  They had weapons and I didn't.  By the time I finished with Chou's bodyguards, Gerhard had escaped.  I wish I could find him.  I tried to, but I didn't know anything about him and I wasn't about to go to the police."

          "Hold that thought a second."  Max said.  "I forgot to call Logan."  She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.  She got his answering machine.

          "You've reached the number you dialed."  His voice said.  The tone followed and Max left her message.

          "We're at the cabin safe and sound.  I need you to do me a favor.  Check Bronck's file and tell me if he ever associated with an Asian man named Chou.  It's just a curiosity but Jondy was telling me about something that happened to her back in the day and I thought maybe she might have had a run in with Bronck several years before we did.  Thanks."  She hung up.

          "You had a run in with this Gerhard guy?"  Jondy asked.

          "Logan and I took out a slave trader several months ago.  His name was Gerhard Bronck and he almost shot Logan and Matt Seung.  If it is the same character then I got to him.  He's dead.  I made sure of that."  Max said.  "So tell me about Zack."

          Jondy stared at Max for a few seconds before smiling and continuing her story.  "I didn't know it but Chou had men with him.  They were highly trained with big guns.  I took out five before eight more came into the warehouse and chased me out the back.  I assumed that Bronck had sent them after me.  I just unloaded my clip into a guy and had no ammo so I turned and ran when I saw them.  I didn't know they had the back exit covered and when I got there four more had the other girls at gunpoint.  I didn't know what to do so I just stopped.  I waited, ready to pounce…"  Jondy said.

          "What happened?"  Max asked.

          "One of the girls screamed and when I turned to look at her I noticed two of the four men in back were dead and there was something blurry going for the third.  It was one of us, Zack actually but I couldn't focus on him so I just turned and attacked the other eight.  One of them pulled a weapon but I grabbed it as I ran past.  I killed him and took out two others.  When I turned to face the rest of them there were only two left.  Zack had killed the others and was holding one of them by the neck.  The last one was running away.  I shot him and then I shot the one Zack was holding."

          "I'll bet he wanted to leave the girls behind and get you out of there."  Max said.

          "More or less, but I was holding the gun at the time."  Jondy laughed.  "I told him to help or leave.  I still wasn't sure it was him.  He hadn't told me his name yet but I knew as soon as he turned around and his ponytail swung over his shoulder."  Jondy said.

          "He had a ponytail?"  Max asked.

          "He had a long thick ponytail.  After a while I learned he hadn't cut his hair for over two years.  It had grown halfway down his back.  He looked, weird actually.  I had been keeping my hair short at that time and I wasn't used to seeing any of us let alone Zack with long hair."

          "I can't picture Zack with a ponytail."  Max said.  She picked up her phone again and dialed Logan's number.

          "You've reached the number you dialed."  Logan's voice said.

          "Logan.  Did you know that Zack used to have a pony tail?  I thought you might like to know.  Anyway I was just checking to see if you got back yet.  Everything's okay right?  Let me know."  She said.  She punched the off button and put the phone away.

          "You're worried about him."  Jondy said.

          "He can take care of himself."  Max said.  "If he's doing what I think he's doing then he's researching while Alec and Biggs are getting some recon on this turf war."  She said.  "He's probably so busy with his files that he's not paying attention to the phone."

          "He wouldn't go with Alec and Biggs, would he?"  Jondy asked.  "Not that I would worry about him actually.  He didn't seem to fear White outside that truck stop."

          "White has seen him before but never for long periods of time.  Logan seemed to think that White had finally recognized him when he picked you up."  Max said.  "Logan isn't afraid of anything really.  Well, spiders actually and he used to be afraid of heights but getting tossed from the roof of the Steinlitz hotel cured that.  He doesn't like needles though."

          "What do you mean tossed off the roof?"  Jondy asked.

          "He turned himself over during a hostage negotiation to get the women released.  The May 22nd movement had been one of the good teams but they got twisted by this guy named Darius.  He was some psycho-flip that flopped and when he imploded he almost took Logan with him.  I left him alive when I got to him but Deck was at the same genetics conference."

          "So Deck killed him."  Jondy said.

          "That's my bet."  Max said.

          "You didn't tell me how Logan survived getting tossed off of a roof."

          "I jumped after him with a line and we swung into a window around the fourth floor just as Darius' men shot the line.  I left Logan there on the bed and went after the rest of May 22nd, but some had broke and ran.  I took out a few of them and found Darius with the kid."

          "I remember hearing about that on the news.  That made big news down in San Francisco at the time because we were having a lot of problems with a group called the S1W."

          "S1W?"  Max asked.  "Who are they?"

          "I don't know but they were involved in a few things that made the news.  One of them was reported on an Eyes Only hack.  The local news said that the S1W had taken some supplies from a warehouse somewhere.  They had taken some kind of chemicals or something that were to be used in some terrorist attack or something.  The local feds went after them but they seemed to have disappeared.  The Eyes Only hack came a few days later but didn't mention them."

          "Do you think Logan had something to do with them?"  Max asked.

          "I don't think about them at all."  Jondy said.  "Just another group of terrorists like your May 22nd group."

          "They aren't my group."  Max laughed.  She picked up the phone and called Logan's again.  She listened for the message and left another one of her own.  "This is the third message in an hour, hotshot.  If I come back there and find out you were running around gangland with Alec and Biggs… I'll kick your ass."  She paused counting to five in the hope he would pick up.  "That's it.  You're not there right?  You're out doing something stupid that you shouldn't be doing, aren't you?  I know you Logan Cale and I expect to hear from you tonight or I'm coming back there and smack you upside the head…"  She paused long enough for the machine to disconnect the call.

          "Where would he be?"  Jondy asked.

          "He's probably out meeting an informant."  Max said.  Her face told Jondy something else.

          "Or…"

          "Or he's in sector 6 with Alec and Biggs…"


	3. Chapter Three

Logan watches the activity outside of sector 6 while Alec and Biggs run covert recon within the sector.  What they uncover near the waterfront is a heinous plot to expose and destroy Eyes Only once and for all.  Meanwhile, up at the cabin, Max and Jondy realize that Logan will be busy in Seattle longer than expected and decide to take their road trip seriously and visit Jondy's first 'real' home in Phoenix.

Thanks to everyone that is reviewing.  I keep learning things piece by piece about FFNet.  It's great to have you guys out there supporting me and telling me how much you like my stories.  I can't tell you guys how much your encouragement means.  It's great.  I'll keep these stories up as long as you keep telling me how much you like them.  Sound like a good deal?

As always, I hope you read, review and enjoy.

Working Angles

Seattle, Central Checkpoint

Sector 9 departure zone…

          Logan nodded.  Alec stood fifty feet away.  He could clearly see Logan in the dark night where he stood in the outer rim of the checkpoint lights.  The guards weren't paying attention to Logan.  He wasn't one of the refugees trying to flee the gang war in Sector 6 nor was he one of the fools trying to get through the lockdown.  He was just a spectator.

          The Central Checkpoint was always a hotbed of activity connecting four major sectors in Seattle.  Sectors 3, 9, 5 and 6 were heavily traveled and the CC easily handled all of it.  That was until a lockdown went in effect due to turf wars.  Then it became a massive pile of frustration and anger.

          Logan could just barely make out Biggs behind the mass of bodies pushing to get out of the sector.  He watched for a second until he got the signal from the young but dangerous transgenic who had found a way into sec6.

          "I'm in."  Biggs said.

          "Copy that."  Logan said quietly.  "Alec?"

          "I've got him."  Alec called over comms.  "See ya in a couple hours."

          "Be careful.  Don't take any unnecessary risks."

          "Technically, this is an unnecessary risk, buddy."  Alec said.

          "But it's what we do."  Biggs added.

          "Right."  Logan smirked.  "I'll be monitoring."

          Alec checked the distance before taking a running leap across the alley to the building bordering sector six.  He checked the perimeter and noticed two guards standing below smoking a cigarette.  Scanning from the roof, he found an easy way down and could use it for cover as he crossed into the sector.  A last glance at the perimeter revealed three more guards inside walking between waypoints.

          "Biggs, I've got five guards near my location."  Alec said.  "I Won't be joining you just yet."

          "Understood."  Biggs called.

          "I'm on it."  Logan announced.  Alec checked and noticed Logan was walking around the corner of a building not far from the guard's position.  A loud thump followed by some crashing barrels brought all five guards to life as Logan ducked between the buildings where he just raised the commotion.  Alec was down the wall and moving toward sec6 immediately.  He knew a good diversion when he heard one.

          "I'm in.  Thanks Logan."  Alec said.  "Now go home before you get in trouble."

          "No trouble."  Logan said.  "Just get the recon and get out."

          Alec moved between shadows swiftly.  He located Biggs waiting for him near the entrance of a small bombed out building that had recently seen some heavy gunfire and at least one or two explosives.  There was no sound from inside as they moved through the sector between small bursts of weapons fire in the distance.

          Biggs signaled the pattern and Alec followed the zigzag.  Alec froze behind half a blown out dumpster when three gang toughs walked past just feet away from Biggs.  One of them took a long look down the alley as he passed but otherwise didn't seem to care.  They were laughing about something that happened a few nights earlier.  Another one was grunting some old rap beat.  They seemed oblivious.

          Biggs blurred from view and appeared across the street, turning to signal the all clear to Alec.  Alec followed quickly after and joined him in the shadows.

          "Seems pretty straightforward to me."  Alec said.  "But I can't help thinking about Syria."

          "You know, I was there about a minute ago.  There's something else going on here."  Biggs whispered.  "I get the feeling were in the middle of it."

          "Yeah.  I hear gunfire in the distance but none of it tracks to the sector core."

          "Where's Ridin' 40 located?"  Biggs asked.

          "North-eastern shore near the lake."  Alec said.  "There's small arms fire to the north and some machine fire to the south."  He stopped when Biggs pointed out a small group of heavily armed sector cops patrolling the street they had just crossed.

          When they passed, Biggs spoke up.  "The cops seem to be sticking to the western part of the sector as if they know something."  Biggs looked at Alec with a smile.  Alec nodded.

          "To the sector core we go."  Alec whispered.  "Follow the leader."  He said.  He took off down the alley toward the fire escape leading to a roof.

          "I am the leader."  Biggs spoke into comms.

          "Not right now."  Alec called back.

          "You owe me a beer."  Biggs grunted.

          The two men made their way to the top of the building and checked the distance.  They could make out one stationary guard about five buildings over but no other activity above ground.  Down below, occasional groups of armed men and boys displaying varying colors moved along the streets and alleys.  Biggs followed Alec across rooftops toward the sector core searching for something that could help.  Eyes Only needed proof.  They were here to get it.

          The only strange thing they noticed was the diminishing number of gang-types as they got closer to the sector core.  Biggs grabbed Alec and pointed into the darkness.  A building several blocks over was capped by six armored guards with M-16s and night vision.  They were not gang members.  They were soldiers in full body armor.

          "Logan.  We've got a snag here."  Alec said as Biggs scouted the area.

          "What is it?"  Logan asked.

          "You've been monitoring our chatter, right?"

          "Yeah.  Gang stuff right?"  Logan asked.

          "Not anymore.  I've got six troops in body armor on top of a warehouse roof.  These guys are wrapped tight.  It only seems to be the one building though."  Alec said.

          "The ground is just as heavily patrolled."  Biggs added.  "At least twenty troops down there."

          "Who are they?"  Logan asked.  "US military?  Homeland security?  Is it remnants of Manticore?"

          "Could be."  Alec said.  He did not clarify the response.

          "Pick one."  Biggs said.

          "Thanks."  Logan said sarcastically.  "Let me in on the secret when you know for sure."

          "Will do."  Biggs said.  "Hey buddy.  See you on the other side."  He smiled.  Alec nodded.

          "I'll go left."  He agreed.  The two men split up and went in opposite directions.  They could cover more ground this way.

          "Alec!  Biggs!  Don't do anything stupid."  Logan shouted.

          "Already have."  Alec muttered back.  Biggs laughed quietly.

          Outside of Sec6, Logan was leaning against a wall in his black longshoreman's jacket.  He was tapping his fingers and eyeing the large group of people fighting and struggling to get every which way without knowing where they were going.  Some still wanted in even though Logan could hear occasional bursts of gunfire.  He absentmindedly reached around behind him and brushed his fingers across the 9 mil he brought with him from Matt's stash.  It was still there just in case.

          His phone vibrated for the fourth time.  It would be Max.  He pulled it to see he was right.  He knew he would have to talk to her sooner or later.  He realized from her last message that she wasn't going to let him off so easily for ignoring her.

          "Hey Max."  He said.

          "It's about time."  She said.  "What the hell are you doing?  What's that noise?"  She asked.  Her hearing picked up the commotion.

          "It's nothing…"  He started but she interrupted. 

          "Don't give me that.  I hear the shouting.  You're in sector 6 with Alec and Biggs aren't you?"

          "No.  Alec and Biggs are getting recon in sector 6.  I'm watching things outside the sector.  You know, getting some intel.  I'm staying a safe distance away."  Logan said.

          "That boy is whipped."  Alec muttered in his other ear.  Biggs laughed.

          "Well.  Just be safe and don't do anything stupid."  Max said.  "Do you need me to come back there?"

          "No, Max.  I'm fine and everything is under control here.  You two have a good trip?  How's Jondy?"  Logan asked trying to change the subject.

          "Of course Max isn't much better."  Biggs announced.  

          "Jondy's fine.  She's cooking up some food in the kitchen.  I was helping until I burned something."  Max laughed.

          "One of these days I'm going to teach you to cook."

          "I kick ass, Logan, you cook meals."  Max giggled.  "Hey.  Be careful."

          "I will Angel.  I'm going home soon anyway.  Alec and Biggs found something interesting and are checking it out.  They'll be heading out as soon as they're finished.  I'll call you in the morning and let you know what I found out."

          "Promise."  Max said.  It was not a request.

          "I promise."  Logan said.  "Until tomorrow."

          "Yeah."  Max said.  "Tomorrow."  She hung up.

          "Yep, whipped."  Alec said.

          "At least I know what color her hair is."  Logan said.  "What the hell were you looking at?"  He smiled but it quickly faded.  "I've got incoming."  Logan said.

          "What kind of incoming?"  Biggs asked.

          "A military convoy."  Logan responded.  "There's a dozen hummers and some transports in tow.  They are pulling up just short of the crowd."

          "Logan.  You need to disappear."  Alec said.  "We'll be okay in here.  When we're through we'll meet you back at the tower."

          "I think you're right."  Logan said.  "They're unloading troops for crowd control."  He ducked into the alley not far from his position and turned to watch.  "There's a bunch of them.  All are wearing body armor."

          "Homeland Security called in the National Guard."  Biggs said.  "We're probably scouting their base on the inside."

          "Sounds like a classic maneuver.  Troops inside moving out to meet the troops on the outside moving in."  Alec said.  "Take out everything in between." 

          "That could be."  Logan said.  "I don't think it is though."

          "Why?" Alec asked.

          "The troops are forming up in a wedge and pushing the crowd back from the main entrance.  It looks like they are going to push through the sector and head inside."  Logan explained.  "There's an officer conversing with someone in the lead vehicle and one of the sector cops is walking over to them."

          "Probably command in the lead vehicle."  Biggs said.  "A maneuver like this would be minimal risk."

          "I'm going in silent."  Alec said suddenly.  His comms disconnected.

          "Dammit Alec."  Logan muttered.  "Biggs."

          "I'll keep my eye out."  Biggs said.  "Wait.  Did you hear that?"

          "Hear what?"  Logan asked.  He got no response.  "Did I hear what?"  He asked again but his comms were dead as well.  "Damn."

          Logan looked back up at the lead vehicle just as a small woman was climbing out of the front.  She had a long black pony tail and hard but frighteningly beautiful features.  She was obviously Asian, exotic.  Logan felt his stomach lurch as he recognized her.

          He had only seen her once before.  It had only been a brief glimpse but she had been visible long enough for Logan to lock her features into his memory.

          It was in the halls of Manticore.  He had been sitting in the mobile command unit they had stolen from Deck's South African counterpart and his team.  He was watching, monitoring Max as she rushed through the halls to stop one of her sisters from running into the explosion and dying needlessly.  He hadn't learned her name until later when Syl and Krit had confirmed her identity.

          As he stood enmeshed in the shadows of the alley watching he realized he was vulnerable to her.  She was scanning the area looking for something.  She found it when her eyes locked on Logan's position.  He had no doubts in that second.  He knew who she was.  Her name bounced around inside his head carrying with it some horror stories about the evils of Manticore.

          The small Asian woman in charge nodded as if acknowledging his presence but he couldn't be sure.  He nodded back and she smiled.  It was a friendly smile by appearances but Logan understood appearances.  This one had just marked him.  He had been tagged for future reference.  Logan stepped out of the shadows and walked calmly out of sight down the alley.

          Brin was alive and she was still working for Manticore.

The cabin porch roof…

          The moonlight rolled in bright shimmering bursts along the shoreline of the black expanse of the deep lake.  Somewhere an owl hooted a warning to its prey that it was coming.  A low, barely audible rumble sounded in the distance announcing the coming storm.  Two women sat on the front porch roof staring out at the night.

          "I asked Logan if he would do something for me."  Jondy said suddenly.

          "What?"

          "I asked him if Eyes Only would be willing to find someone."

          "Jondy…"  Max started.  She knew about the conversation they had.

          "I know Logan is Eyes Only.  He explained it to me."  She said.  Max visibly relaxed.  "It's just that I didn't tell him who I was looking for.  Yet."

          "Why not?"  Max asked.  "Look, if you are waiting for Logan to have some free time, let me tell you that rarely happens.  Tell him what you need and he'll get to work on it.  You know, mix it in with all the rest of his stuff.  Who did you want him to find anyway?"

          "His name is Joe."  Jondy said.

          "Joe who?"

          "I don't know.  I only know his first name.  Could be his only name."  Jondy said.  "I was in a pretty bad situation once and he came out of nowhere and helped me.  I've been looking for him ever since but I don't even know where to look."

          "What happened?"

          "There were some guys that decided I would make a great toy for the evening.  I would have kicked their asses but they had numbers, over fifty of them and me.  Joe came out of nowhere and together we took them out leaving most broken.  A few dead.  Joe drove me out of there and took me to his place on the Harley.  I stayed with him a few days but… I woke up one morning and he was gone.  No note or anything.  I waited for two days but he didn't come back.  So I left."

          "Where did he live?"

          "Phoenix."

          "You were in Arizona?"  Max asked.

          "I was.  It's a great city.  They have water problems there but they get by.  There are small mountains everywhere to climb.  I stayed in this abandoned building that used to be a fashion mall just south of Scottsdale.  It was a nice place to live at the time."

          "Is that where you were before you went to Frisco?"  Max asked.

          "Yeah.  I left some stuff down there.  It's probably gone by now."

          Max looked out over the lake and smiled.  "Why don't we go get it?"

          "What do you mean?"  Jondy asked.

          "Well, we told Logan we'd be here when he came up.  The thing is I know Logan.  He's not going to be here for a few days.  Why don't we head down to Phoenix?  We can have the wind in our hair and bugs in our teeth and…"

          "That's disgusting."  Jondy laughed.  "I don't want any bugs getting anywhere on me."  She smiled.  "But you're right.  We could make it down there and back before Logan comes up in a few days.  Granted, of course, that he takes a few days."

          "He will.  I'll call him and let him know where we're going though."  Max said.  "He'd be upset otherwise."

          "Does that worry you?"  Jondy asked.

          "No.  It doesn't worry me but I'd be upset and probably kick his ass if he took off without telling me."  Max said.  "We've already been there and learned the hard way that we're both stubborn."

          "I already figured that one out."  Jondy said.  The girls laughed.  "So when do we leave?"

          "Let's get our stuff together and I'll call Logan just before we head out."

          Max and Jondy jumped to the ground together and headed into the cabin.  They were moving systematically, picking up the stuff they had strewn about the secluded cabin and cleaning up the mess they made over dinner earlier.

          Max headed into the main bedroom and packed her weekender carrying it out and dropping it by the front door.  She checked the apartment and made sure all the windows and doors were locked.  Heading back into the living room she found Jondy waiting for her.

          "I'm ready.  You?"  Her sister asked.  Max nodded.

          "All set.  Just let me call Logan."  Max dialed his number and let it ring.  He didn't answer right away and she started to leave a message.  He picked up halfway through her rant about him not being there.

          "I'm here."  He said.  "Calm down."  He sounded out of breath.

          "Are you okay?  What happened?  You're breathing's heavy.  What happened, Logan?"  Max demanded.

          "Nothing.  I just had to take the stairs up.  We're under a brown out here."  Logan said.  "The elevator isn't working."  

          "What's going on with sector 6?"  She asked.

          "Not much.  Alec and Biggs are still checking it out.  I left as a military convoy pulled up."  Logan said.  He didn't tell Max about Brin.  There would be time for that later.  "The guys are running silent right now.  Alec caught a break and exploited it.  Biggs found something but the convoy showed up so Biggs went after Alec to get him out of there.  I'm waiting for them to get back but I just got here myself.  I would guess they're on their way as we speak."

          "What kind of a military convoy?"  Max asked.

          "I'm guessing Homeland Security and National Guard."  He said.  "Probably moving in to secure the area and support sector cops.  They shut down the grid to the sector and eventually, the surrounding sectors followed.  Everything is normal here."  He snickered.

          "Yeah, like a bucket of crap is normal."  Max said.  "So you've got everything under control."

          "Everything is fine for now, Max."  Logan said.  "It looks like I won't be able to get out of the city for a few more days though.  I'm sorry."

          "Somehow, I'm not surprised."  Max said.  "But this is actually a good thing.  You see, Jondy used to live in Phoenix and she wanted to drive down and pick up some stuff she left down there.  At least we're going to see if it's still where she left it."  She glanced at Jondy and smiled.  "The whole trip there and back should take us about three days.  Since we don't sleep anyway, we should be getting back about the same time you're getting to the cabin right?"

          "Sure.  That sounds about right."  Logan agreed.  He really didn't know how long the sec6 situation would take.  Maybe with the X-5 help, he could have it cleared up in three days.  "I'll consider that the plan then.  I want you to keep in touch though."  He said.  "Call me everyday and let me know what it's like out there."

          "Save Seattle first Logan.  Then we'll worry about the rest of the country."  She laughed.

          "Right."  He smiled.  "Be careful, Angel."

          "We will."  Max assured him.  "I'll see you soon?"

          "I promise."  Logan said.

Seattle

Sector 6 near the waterfront…

          Alec was hunched behind a pile of discarded barrels and old rope.  He was peering out over the top when he heard movement behind him.  He stiffened, readying a quick attack if it wasn't Biggs.

          It was.

          "Hey."  Alec whispered.

          "Hey.  What'cha got?"  Biggs asked.

          "I got a shipment of guns coming in.  The soldiers were moving out of that central compound when I went off comms and I followed them here.  What'd you find out?"

          "I got interesting information but I want to be sure before we give the intel to Logan."  Biggs said.  "We're dealing with Manticore after all."

          "That's what I'm thinking."  Alec pointed.  "Isn't that 244 and one of the X-6 over there?"

          Biggs followed Alec's finger.  On the edge of the waterfront a tall, lanky blonde was discussing something with the X5-244.  The blonde was jittery but otherwise seemed typical of gun runners.  She was loaded with two weapons of her own and appeared ready for a fight.  The X-5 wasn't worried about her though.  It was obvious that he had already judged this woman less than a threat and saw what they were doing only as business.  The X-6 was directing troops and other X-series soldiers to unload the guns and haul them back to the base.  Alec and Biggs listened.

          "When will you be back?"  244 asked.

          "I'll be here same time tomorrow night with the same ordinance.  You're order was a little hard to come by but I found a supplier unexpectedly."  The blonde said.

          "What do you mean, unexpected?  244 asked.

          "I mean there was a glut in the market and then there wasn't.  I wish I could say he was trustworthy but he sold me black market guns.  There's no trust."  The woman said.  "I got what you wanted and you gave me what I wanted so nothing else matters, right?"

          "No.  It is what it is.  You'll have the rest tomorrow night?"

          "I'll be here, same time as tonight."  The woman turned to walk away.

          "What's your name again?"  244 asked.

          "Asha.  What's yours?"  Asha asked.

          "They call me Kyle."

          "Kyle it is then."  Asha said.  "See you here tomorrow."  She turned and walked away.

          The soldiers finished loading the crates into the vehicle.  244, Kyle reported mission success.  "This is 244.  We have the ordinance and are returning to base."

          "Good work, Lieutenant.  734 has just entered the sector with her people and will link up in about an hour after they settle in forward base.  We will begin Operation Hunger Strike at 0700 in the morning.  Cowers out."

          "Yes, sir.  Cap'n sir."  Kyle mocked the handheld unit with a funky salute and laughed with the X-6.

          "The Captain thinks this will work, Sir?"  The younger soldier asked.

          "He does.  Unfortunately we have no other choice for commander right now."  The X-5 muttered.  "I hate to admit it but I actually miss Colonel Lydecker."

          "Lydecker, Sir?  You mean The Rogue leader, Sir?"  The X-6 questioned.  "I thought he was on the same hit list as Eyes Only and 452.  He is still the tertiary target behind 452 and Eyes Only, right?"

          "He is but at least he understood command."  Kyle said.  "Cowers doesn't understand how his weapon works let alone directing a full platoon of armed super-soldiers."

          "But we're not here to start a war?  I mean we're just here to draw out Eyes Only."  The X-6 said.

          "That's the plan.  Cowers brought in those Asian techs to triangulate his location but I've read intel on Eyes Only.  They say he came into Manticore alone to pull 452 and 599 out.  They were important to him for some reason."  Kyle said.  "If this is true then we're dealing with more than just a hacker here.  C'mon, we've got to get back to base."

          Alec and Biggs watched the troops leave.  They looked off in the distance to see which way the boat with the girl named Asha was heading.  They looked at each other.

          "Cowers?"  Alec asked.  "Does that make any sense to you?"

          "Nothing makes much sense anymore.  I want to know how the hell Captain Cowardly managed to put together a platoon of X-series and get 734 to follow along.  I want to know why Eyes Only is the mission here.  Why would Manticore be worried about Eyes Only before actually rebuilding the base?"

          "Let's head back and report and see what he's found out.  He might have some ideas on this.  Maybe run some thoughts by Deck before we come back."

          "You should probably call Suede and put his team on alert so they can be ready when we need them."  Alec suggested.

          "He'll like that idea."  Biggs laughed.  "Let's get out of here."

Logan's penthouse…

          The phone rang for the thirteenth time when the machine kicked in with a short, shrill tone.  Logan rolled his eyes as he waited for the machine's noise to stop.

          "It's me.  I've got some interesting information that you should be aware of.  This is breaking news here so an immediate response is required.  I expect to hear from you soon."  Logan disconnected the call and set his phone down.  He set up a search on the net and headed for the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes.

          Twenty minutes later he emerged from his bedroom to an eerie presence.  He listened but could hear no sound.  He dropped his stance slightly and as he moved he kept his weight on the front of his feet.  There was no sound at all to his movement.   He moved silently past the kitchen and around the hall toward the living room.  Nothing, absolutely nothing was in his apartment but as he approached he heard the barely audible click of his mouse.  Dropping into a crouch, he moved smoothly around to the opened sliding door near the front of the apartment and peaked in.

          "You were supposed to call."  Logan said as he noticed Colonel Lydecker playing with his computer.

          "This is interesting news."  Deck said.  He pointed at the screen.  "A turf war in Sec6 that could possibly devolve into a food riot could lead to a full scale lockdown of the city.  Luckily my people are out in the woods and not within city limits."  The older but still shorter man turned and looked at Logan.  "What's this got to do with me?"

          "Everything actually."  Logan said sitting in the chair near the corner of the office.

          "Explain."

          "Why is there a buildup of troops in the sector?"

          "I don't know."  Deck said.

          "Oh, but you do, Colonel.  You see, you know Manticore rules and regulations like the back of your hand.  I'll bet you even wrote some of them."  Logan smirked.  He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and looked at the floor careful to keep The Colonel's hands and feet in view.  "I want to know why a Manticore armored caravan drove into sec6 tonight led by Brin."

          "Brin… 734?"  Deck seemed stunned.  Logan noticed he wasn't actually.  "Yeah, well she was one of the best.  The retraining she received was state of the art."  He said proudly.

          "I'm not going to go into the human being thing with you Deck.  I know you don't look at these kids in a way that resembles, well… let's face facts.  You don't look at them as kids.  You see the machines you wanted to create when you look at them.  Genetically enhanced prototypes and disposable soldiers."

          "Believe me, son.  None of my kids are disposable.  Every one of them serves a purpose."  Deck said.  He was about to continue when Logan cut him off.

          "I'm not getting into semantics with you over this.  I've seen more from these kids than you could ever have imagined…"

          "This is why I need you on my side.  Not as an enemy, Logan.  I've trained those kids as best I can.  Son," Deck started.  "I lost the best of the bunch that night Max, Zack and the others escaped.  They were the cream of the crop and my own personal squad.  I could have made them into something that would have shaped this world.  Unfortunately they escaped and a few of them found their way to you."

          "That's just it Colonel.  You talk of making them into something.  Forcing them to do things they didn't want to.  You would have had better luck had you let them learn on their own."  Logan argued despite himself.

          "And you haven't used them?"  Deck asked.  "Maybe you aren't aware of the reputation Eyes Only has generated over the last few years.  I know Max was working some angle for you when Seth chose death on the space needle rather than go back to Manticore.  One of my men saw her.  Had I known then what I learned later I would have been hunting you a long time ago."

          He stood up from the chair and looked down at The Colonel.  "Whatever Seth or Max had to do with Eyes Only three years ago is irrelevant now Colonel.  The situation in Sector 6 and the appearance of Brin complicates things."

          "Yes, it does."  Deck said.  Logan could see in his eyes that he was calculating something.  "She had troops with her?  Were they Manticore?" 

          "They were."

          "How many did she have?"

          "Twelve hummers and five transports."  Logan said.  "There wasn't an empty seat in the house."

          "She's running a platoon in there.  There were younger soldiers with her I assume."  Deck asked.

          "She had transgenics."

          "She's running directive ten on a regroup."  Deck said with a smile.  "She's going to be the key.  We isolate her, I can control her."

          "Control her?"  Logan asked.  "What exactly do you mean control her?"

          "I developed the techniques used to reprogram her.  I've got the trigger she needs."

          "You mean the trigger you need."  Logan said.  

          "You contact your people and I'll tell them how to take her."  Deck said.  "We can shut down this situation before it begins."  He was interrupted by Logan's cell phone ringing.

          "Yeah."  Logan said.  "Hey, Alec.  What'cha got for me?"

          "I've got bad news, buddy."  Alec said.

          "You mean Manticore?  I already know."

          "That's great but you don't know this."  Alec said.

          "What is it?"  Logan looked up at Deck.  He was waiting patiently for Logan to finish.

          "We were right about Manticore but we were wrong about why they are in town.  Some chick named Asha is bringing weapons in off the lake and supplying an ex-Manticore Captain called Cowers."

          "Asha?"  Logan asked.  "A lanky blonde?"

          "Yeah, kind of cute but way too thin."  Alec said.  "You know her?"

          "I do.  I can handle Asha.  Tell me about Cowers."  Logan said.  Deck's eyes widened when he heard the name.

          "He's running something called Operation Hunger Strike.  The plan is to start a food riot and shoot a bunch of people to get sector authority involved.  He's got Transgenics working with him so he'll stay covert but here's the kicker…"  Alec paused as if listening to something in the background.  "Anyway," Alec continued.  "He's doing all of this to get Eyes Only involved.  He thinks he can pull Eyes Only out into the open and take him down.  Cowers brought in a tech team to track your broadcasts."

          "He's after Eyes Only?"  Logan said.  "This is an attempt by Manticore to take out The Informant Net?"

          "Not exactly.  He's coming after you, buddy, personally.  He wants Eyes Only dead and gone."  Alec said.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four of The Trouble with Jondy finds the girls riding fast from the mountains of Flagstaff toward the city of Phoenix.  They run into a little problem and an unexpected mystery on the outskirts of the city.  In the city, the unexpected mystery has problems of her own to deal with.

Yes.  Here we are again staring at a new chapter.  This chapter shifts the story from the opening to the middle game.  A dangerous threat is revealed which will complicate things for the characters.  It's a strange little life they lead.

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing.  It is great to hear the speculation and worry about what I'm going to do or not do.  Not only are new ideas being born but some of the old ones find a rebirth of sorts…  Thanks to all of you a thousand times over.  Y'all are the greatest.  I mean that.

So… read, review and Enjoy!  That's what you're here for after all.

Aborted Currents

Phoenix, Arizona

Near Camelback Mountain…

          Ames White threw the memo into the garbage can and cursed the name written across the top.  He hated the way things had turned out.  It wasn't his fault but he would surely be blamed for it.  Personally, he had no one to blame but himself.

          Sure, he knew Eyes Only had been behind the whole thing but who had time or the resources to catch Eyes Only.  No one.  Those who tried failed.  The elusive pain-in-the-ass had been putting away bad guys with covert operations for years and now his actions had released an army of genetically engineered super-soldiers.  They had been intended for the fire but somehow that bastard with the eyes released them into the world before it could happen.

          The rumor was he did it himself.

          Ames White didn't believe in rumors.  He had been charged with their capture and/or termination.  "Get rid of all of them."  He had been told.  How the hell was he supposed to track and kill over 700 transgenics?  How the hell was he supposed to find these abominations and destroy them?  Only Forty-seven X-series kids had been found after the fire.  Forty-seven out of over three hundred charred remains turned up in the dental records searched after the facility south-east of Seattle burned to the ground. 

          Ames and his Phalanx warriors had terminated over ninety others in the two day period following the fire at Manticore.  They would have got more but she showed up.  X5-452 and her friends.  She and her team were all Transgenics.  The tall one with the curly hair had dropped two phalanx soldiers.  The wiry blonde kid with way too much attitude was annoyance when one could actually locate him.  White had to assume they saw the satellite signal and came to rescue the others.  He was not unconvinced that Eyes Only had been involved.  

          White stood in front of the bulletin board staring at pictures of his three most wanted.  On the right side of the Eyes Only screen cap was X5-452.  A sickeningly beautiful young woman of about twenty, she was the reason Manticore had fallen.  The picture had been taken from a live security feed inside Manticore before the fall.  Intel states he went in to rescue her and managed to rescue 599 as well.  At least no one knew where 599 was after the fall of Manticore so assumptions were made.  There was a known connection.

          On the left side of the screen cap was a striking redhead that had caused a particularly violent week in White's otherwise unblemished service record.  He had been making the time to see her sing every weekend in Frisco.  She had that husky voice and just the slightest hint of a southern drawl that touched him in all the right places.  Now that he looked back on it, he realized he had been touched all right.  When she listed on his known transgenics sheet as one of the more highly sought after Rogue escapees from '09, he had lost control.

          Those first few days in the training halls beneath the Conclave had left more than fifty Phalanx warriors broken.  Seven suffered crippling injuries and would not be able to perform.  That was when they pulled White in for psychological evaluation.  Admitting his 'crush' on the dusky redhead had almost cost him his position but he recited a few ancient mantras in his head and politely convinced The Council of Elders he was maintaining the control they demanded.

          They decided to give him a test.  They supplied the intelligence.  They gave him license to handle the situation as he saw fit.  Then they sent him in.  He found 453 in Frisco working corporate espionage.  She remained under cover after the fall of Manticore.  When he found her, he had been pleased with himself thinking he had found 452.  Instead, he discovered the clone project Manticore had in operation for years.  This won him points with the Conclave.  He was back on track.

          He took a particular joy in her interrogation.  It was exciting to him watching her struggle as he tortured the man she was living with.  She struggled beautifully in her bonds as her boyfriends life slowly drained from him.  She cried openly.  Something he never knew transgenics could do.  She swore she would have her vengeance one day.  She swore that oath until the moment he killed her.

          It wasn't until the manhunt for 828 in Denver that The Conclave fully trusted him again.  He had been hunting the voluptuous female posing as a dancer in a gentlemen's club.  He watched for four days until she made her move on the target.  When she took out the target, he moved in and took her out.  The whole thing turned into a scandalous affair in which the man was disgraced in front of his family and peers.  Manticore lost one of their best operatives in the field.  His techniques were working and The Conclave was pleased.  He was back in their good graces.

          He had picked up or disposed of nineteen transgenics Manticore had placed in deep cover from Portland to Las Vegas without missing a beat when the call came in.  Number twenty was a target that would haunt him forever.  She was in Frisco, not singing at the mob dive he used to drink watered down gin and juice in.  She was pouring watered down drinks at a campus dive near UC Berkeley or what was left of the once prestigious university.

          _A barmaid.__  A lowly tavern wench.  He had created this fantastic past and dark future for the mob-lounge singer he believed her to be and here she was hustling drinks for a living and crooning old jazz standards on the side.  He steeled himself, prepared to have fun when he brought this one in.  Especially after that fiasco when he tried to meet her after her last set that weekend prior to getting the intel on her.  _

_          He had wanted her to be something else entirely.  He had wanted her to be so much more but instead she was just your basic bartender flashing too much cleavage for an extra tip or two and flirting with the little rich boys that fell head over heels for her.  To think he was considering her for the ritual mating…_

_          That was a twisted thought he didn't want to deal with.  It had pissed him off enough when he arrived and found out she wasn't there.  The owner of the bar said she had taken off without saying anything shortly after __seven p.m.__  The owner knew because he had checked the time following the Eyes Only broadcast announcing an hourly message until some group called X-5 had checked in.  The stupid barman had thought they were terrorists or something until one of his patrons corrected him, explaining the X-5 was a covert spec ops team working undercover to take down some terrorist group known as the S1W.  __White_ listened to the chatter for a short while hearing X-5 called everything but the kitchen sink.__

          _He ordered his men to sweep the block but somehow he had known she was already gone.  He pulled up a sat-link on his laptop and waited for the top of the hour.  Sure enough another Eyes Only broadcast aired._

_          "__This cable hack cannot be traced it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city. This is a message to those known as X5. You've been compromised. You're in danger. You know what to do."_

          How did they know what to do?  How did Eyes Only know to warn them.  White was after the redhead, yes.  How in the sacred names did he know to warn them?  Why did Eyes Only go public and warn all of the Rogues and the deep cover ops he hadn't secured yet?  That had been the day Eyes Only went on top of his hit list right between X5-452 and X5-299.  Max and Jondy as they called themselves.  Whatever two impure freaks of science needed names for was beyond him.  Thanks to Eyes Only, not only had the Rogues gone to ground but the remaining forty-two Manticore soldiers the project had placed were underground as well.

          His already complicated mission had just grown in difficulty exponentially.  It could have been quiet.  It could have been neat and clean. He could have moved in under false, federal IDs and taken them one by one but instead Eyes Only had stuck his non-existent nose where it didn't belong.  White had to make him a target…

          But the Transgenics were a threat.  They had to come first.  There was no alternative.  Take out the transgenics and then go after Eyes Only.  It was the only path to follow.  Everything in it's time.

          This is how he found himself in the ninety-six degree day climbing Camelback Mountain in Phoenix, Arizona.  The Conclave had located a particularly interesting find.  A transgenic and not just any normal transgenic either, this one had produced a child.  The only other known X-5 which had produced had given birth to a prodigy of sorts.  The boy had exhibited signs of accelerated and above average abilities across the board.

          He was not the target this time however.  One day they would find him, but not right now.  No.  Ames White was cursing his way to the top of Camelback Mountain in search of a clue to the whereabouts of X5-359.  She had been a late escapee from the project having only gone AWOL just a few months earlier with the help of X5-452.

          Somehow, White knew Eyes Only was involved in some way but he didn't care about such a connection.  His eyes were on the prize that would be 359 and her bastard child named Max.

          How he hated that name.  He remembered nights, long nights lying awake in bed unable to sleep.  That name wandering around inside of his head trying to escape.  The name alone had been a festering insecurity within him that had led to more frustration than anything else.  He wanted to remove that name from the face of the planet and soon he would get his chance.

          The Conclave had other plans however.  They wanted X5-359 and they wanted her child to verify that transgenic offspring were indeed above average.

          He had been in Phoenix for eight days now.

          He had been watching her for three.  They were prepared to move.  Then she was gone.  She was last seen heading in the direction of Northern Scottsdale through Paradise Valley.   She had traversed Camelback Mountain near the Phoenician Resort.  They had lost her and the child there.

          He was determined to know how she had known they were moving in.  It couldn't have been Eyes Only.  Intel had him quiet for days and had no connections outside of the city.  He figured she was aware of his surveillance team all along and had played them.

          Now here he was struggling up, over the makeshift path on the north side of the middle hump.  He cursed the name Max with every strain of muscle.  Transgenic freedom fighter or small child didn't matter; he hated everyone with the name.  They deserved no less. 

Flagstaff, Arizona

Southern Sector city limits…

          Max smiled and climbed on her baby.  She revved sweetly, happy to be full of gas after another long, hard ride.  Jondy smiled.  Max nodded at her sister as the two girls sped off into the distance taking the mostly straight road out of the mountains deep into the vast forest of Saguaro Cactus at or around a hundred and fifteen miles an hour.

          The whole trip had been fast.  Riding these open roads were the best part for the genetically superior women.  They had come on this trip for no other reason than to get out here and open up the similar Ninjas.

          The 17 heading south stretched out miles before them with nothing but an occasional Jamestown or small village set just off the highway in range but of no interest to the two young women.  They rolled at alarming speeds blowing by everything that happened to be on the road in front of them.

          No one really saw them as they rocketed through the day stopping only once near Preston to refuel and grab a sandwich.  A couple of rough looking bikers gathering supplies for their crew took notice of the girls while they were grabbing a bite.

          "Hey baby."  One of them said.  The particularly greasy looking beard with loose eyes headed toward Jondy's side of the table as if to sit down next to her.  "Where'r you two headed?"  He asked.  Jondy slid further out to stop him from sitting next to her.  He noticed her movement.

          "What's it to you?"  Max asked.

          "Just curious is all, honey."  He said.  "It's a dangerous road out there.  You maybe not want to be caught alone on the road at night.  There are some bad people ridin' these highways.  Wouldn't want two such beautiful babes to end up in some harem somewhere doing things they didn't want to do."

          Max laughed.  Jondy snickered and took a bite of her sandwich.  "You mean, like, you guys aren't dangerous?"  Max asked.

          "Oh, we're dangerous."  The dumb looking one said.  He spoke for the first time.  It wasn't that the other one was a genius or anything.  The second one now leaning against the side of the booth Max sat on just had that look about him.  This guy was an idiot.  "We're more than dangerous.  We're so dangerous that we're… uh, really dangerous."  He said.  He laughed.  Jondy gave Max a look, wondering which one was Beavis and which one was Butthead.

          "You sound, uh, dangerous."  Jondy said.  She laughed.  The greasy one was growing visibly angry.  "Listen guys.  You two are…" She paused looking for the right word.  "Amusing, but my girl here doesn't swing that way, which is the reason she's MY girl."

          "What's she mean, Dexter?"  The dumb biker asked.  "What's she trying to say?"

          "You two are gay?"  Dexter, the greasy one asked.

          "That's right, Dexter.  We play for the all girl team."  Max said reaching out and grabbing Jondy's hand.  Jondy pulled her hand up to her lips and kissed her ring finger.  "No boys allowed."

          The two bikers stared at each other for a few minutes without moving.  They were completely stunned.  Jondy continued to play with Max's hand and fingers until the bikers walked away, struck dumb.  They were mumbling but the girls could hear every word.

          "What's the all girl team, Dexter?"  The dumb one asked.  "I've never heard of it.  There's an all girl team?"

          "It's not like that."  Dexter said.  His voice betrayed his anger.  "There is no all-girl team.  It means they aren't into guys like us."

          "They don't like bikers?  But, they're riding rice-burners."

          "No, you idiot.  It has nothing to do with bikes."  Dexter said.  His frustration was mounting.  "They don't do the opposite sex.  They're lesbians."

          "Oh, actresses…"  The dumb one muttered as they walked out the door.

          "Not thespians, you moron."  Dexter said with a long look at Max.  "Lesbians…"  He started the explanation again but the door swung shut silencing the conversation.

          Max and Jondy burst into laughter.  Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the biker taking a long steady glance at both ninjas parked in front of the diner.

          "I'm your girl?"  Max asked when they calmed down.

          "It worked didn't it?"  Jondy asked.

          "I wonder what Logan would think."  Max asked.  "Actually, I wonder what Original Cindy would think."  She laughed.  Jondy laughed with her.

          A few minutes later, they offered some cash for the food and paid for gas on the credit cards Logan supplied before hitting the road again.  Max was worried they weren't through with the bikers.

          Just north of Phoenix, her fears were justified as they rolled to a stop in front of a line of hogs and several burly bikers milling around.  Max marked the dumb one and Dexter standing off to the side immediately.  The girls could tell from the look on his face that Dexter was proud of putting this roadblock together.  He seemed to be gloating in fact.

          "Hello, ladies."  Dexter said.  "You are aware that this is a toll road, right?"

          "Yeah, a toll road."  The idiot barked.

          "Does he roll over and play dead, too?"  Jondy asked.  Dexter looked over his shoulder at the moron.  He looked back at Jondy and glared.

          "My brother might not be so smart but only I can make fun of him."  He glared at the girls.  They were snickering.  "You two dykes may think this is funny but I ain't.  We're going to get what's coming to us whether you like it or not."  He said.

          "We told you."  Jondy started.  "We don't swing that way.  We're simply not interested."  She could plainly hear several of the bikers muttering about "making her interested" and "getting a fine little piece."  One was even stupid enough to pick a target.

          "I'm going to plug up your dyke, bitch."  A particularly mean looking side of beef said staring right at Max.  She rolled her eyes.

          "I don't have time for this."  Max said.  "You take the eight on the right.  I'll get the nine on the left."  She said…

          Snorts and hoots went around the crowd as Max and Jondy climbed off their bikes.  Some snickered.  Some laughed.  None believed.

          "How about you take the eight on the left and I'll get the nine on the right."  Jondy said.  "I'll bet a hundred I get finished before you."  She held out her hand.

          Max took it.  "It's a bet."  She said.

          The girls moved.  They moved fast becoming a blur of activity that none of the bikers could follow…

          Max was on the first biker at the end of the semi-circle before he could react.  She blurred through his field of vision.  Before he was aware of her, she was behind him as he pitched forward, unconscious to the ground in front of him.  His head bounced twice.

          She jumped straight up in the air, throwing a swift front kick directly into the face of an oblivious man trying desperately to focus.  He would never see her again.  His head whipped backward carrying him into two of his buddies.

          "WHAT THE HELL!!!"  Someone screamed.  "WHERE ARE THEY?!"  

          "OVER THERE!!"  Shouted one.  Max heard a giggle followed by two dull thuds.  She reached out and tapped the big, mean looking one that had called her a 'dyke' earlier.  He spun in time to see a fist slam into his face.  He would know nothing else.  Max ducked and rolled as a large body was hurled over her head.  She rolled up in between two other bikers still turning circles trying to locate the redhead and the small brunette.  They were being humiliated by attackers they couldn't even see.

          "Behind you!"  Jondy yelled.  Max doubled over kicking her legs up and over in a standing cartwheel landing a solid foot on the jaw of the man behind her.  She flipped and landed on a knee between the two that had just faced each other.  Max giggled and punched straight up.  The men doubled in pain and cracked their skulls as Max went for their hardware.  Their packages would become software for a long time to come…

          "WHAT IS SHE?!" Someone yelled.

          "OVER THERE.  BEHIND YOU… NO, IN FRONT… WAIT!"  The voice fell silent with a thump and a cloud of dust alongside the road.  Jondy moved back three steps bringing an elbow up into the face of the biker moving to support his fallen comrade.  His head whipped back, reflexively bouncing forward and into Jondy's fist.  His body dropped instantly with the second hit.

          Jondy turned and moved on a guy coming at her with a knife in both hands.  She didn't smile.  She could do blades.  She was good back in Manticore with the blade.  She remembered cutting Zack the first time.  It was fun to get one in on the CO.  The second cut had been the kicker.  They realized her potential then.  She had cut many after that.  Too many.  They made her cut them.

          She disarmed the attacker leaving him weaponless.  She tossed the blades into the desert and smiled at the stunned man.  He had never been disarmed before.  It was written all over his face.  "Knives are dangerous.  You could hurt someone."  She said in her sweetest little girl voice.

          "OVER THERE!"  Someone shouted from her left.

          "Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with knives?"  She asked just before dripping knife-boy unconscious to the ground, turning in time to deal with a screaming biker charging her at full speed from the side.

          Stepping and turning with him, she used his speed and her turn to launch him over a small group tussling in a cloud of dust.  Watching Max duck and roll out of his way she noticed two men spinning in circles looking for the fight not realizing it would soon be between them.  A biker charged at Max from behind.

          "Behind you!"  Jondy shouted hearing steps behind her.  Jumping straight up, she kicked out sending her extended body over his head and grabbing his long pony tail as she came down behind him.  He was easily controlled at that point.  Jondy used his head as leverage as she kicked out at the group of four attackers attempting to coordinate their movements on the wild redhead with the disheartening giggle.

          Hanging tightly to the pony tail, Jondy jumped out and spun the confused biker while she ran a semi-circle of her own against the four.  She kicked each one of them sending all sprawling back.  Two fell down but the first and last ones were still standing.  She yanked hard spinning pony-tail and slamming his face into the fourth guy.  She giggled.  Two bodies thumped as they hit the ground.  A small cloud of dust puffed out from each one.

          She turned to face the first of the four as another was regaining his feet.  A swift kick to his head put him out of commission and she turned in time to catch the first one dropping into a combat stance.  A blur flashed behind him in her field of vision and she caught a glimpse of Max going after the last group of three men a short distance away.

          Three seconds later Max hollered.  "Jondy.  Quit playing and finish him."

          "He's kind of cute."  Jondy said.

          "I thought you were gay?"  The man asked.

          "Well, about that…"  She said.  She moved fast and struck him square in the jaw.  He fell hard to the ground.  The girls turned to face Dexter and his inane sidekick.  They were expecting two frightened bikers unwilling to fight.  What they faced stunned them.

          Dexter was sitting on his Harley.  The dumb one was beside him on his own.  They both kicked their starter and revved.

          "Running away?"  Max asked.

          "Transgenic scum."  Dexter said.  "We weren't prepared for three of you."  He looked at his sidekick and nodded.  Revving the bike again, he rode a large arc out and back to the road toward Phoenix.

          "You're probably not even actresses…"  The other one said.  He laughed out loud until the cackling was lost in the roar of his bike.

          Max and Jondy watched them disappear over the horizon before returning to their own bikes.

          "What did he mean?"  Jondy asked.

          "You mean about expecting three of us?"  Max asked.

          "Yeah…"

          "I don't know, Jondy.  I have no idea."

Phoenix, Arizona

Camelback Mountain

Middle hump three days earlier…

          The tall, lithe beauty cuddled her baby in her arms as the small child fed.  Soon a good burp would be followed by a couple of peaceful hours of napping.  Jace could get some rest as well then.  It wasn't that she needed it but every little bit helped now that her location had been exposed.

          It would have been easier in Mexico.  The country was still essentially poor but the pulse hadn't hit them as hard as it had the US.  If that loser with the gun hadn't freaked out at the checkpoint when they were refueling then she wouldn't have been stuck here.

          Things had been great for a while.  No one bothered her.  She was just another expectant mother without a father as far as anyone could tell.  It was easy to blend in with other young moms.  One even offered her a place to stay if she was willing to chip in on rent.

          Working as a waitress at the restaurant in Lesser Scottsdale was a good gig.  Sure she wasn't allowed into Upper Scottsdale.  Only residents were allowed and she wasn't wealthy enough to live there.  The place was locked up almost as tight as Manticore but she knew a few ways in here or there.  It was a good supplemental income.

          "Okay, Maxie."  Jace said as the girl pushed herself away and looked up to her mother.  She pulled her blouse over her breast and pulled the baby up on her shoulder gently patting her back.  The little one burped.  "That was a loud one."  Jace snickered.  Ten minutes later the child was asleep in her mother's arms making barely audible noises and occasionally adjusting her sleeping arrangements.

          Jace looked up into the sky.  Sitting here against the rock staring out at the western sky she couldn't help thinking about another time when she had been waiting.  She recounted the tale again for her daughter while the girl slept.

          _The top of the needle in __Seattle__ was as frightening to her as it was exhilarating.  __Ben__ had told the story to them almost every night.  Soon they were all filling in their own details…_

_          "Tell us about the good place."  __Max__ always said that.  Of all of them in the group she was the one that loved stories the most.  It didn't matter who was telling it.  She loved them all, happy or sad didn't matter, she just wanted to hear the stories.  It would figure she would be the one carrying the fight straight to Lydecker and beating him every single time._

_          "The good place is where only the best soldiers get to go.  It's bright and warm and no one ever complains."  __Ben__ started the story differently each time but it always ended the same way.  "There are no drill instructors shouting at you in the good place.  No one ever tells you how wrong or bad you are and no one ever yells at you for stupid reasons."_

_          "You can get whatever you want whenever you want there.  No one hits you or makes you do things you don't want to.  You can eat whatever you want…"  __Ben__ continued.  Occasionally, others in the room would chime in with their ideas of what life would be like there._

_          "You could sleep all day and not have to get out of bed."  __Eva__ said._

_          "No one makes you hurt your friends."  Brin said._

_          "You don't have to hunt bad guys."  Tinga offered.  "And you can be friends with anyone you want to be."_

_          Jace had thought about __Ben__ that night on the needle as well.  She was waiting for _Max___ to meet her after they had flown over Lydecker's head.  __Max__ assured her the needle was safe and it had been.  She had been up there for a few hours when __Max__ showed up with some food and a smile._

_          "How's you're guy?"  Jace asked._

_          "He's okay."  __Max__ said._

_          "What happened to him?  I heard Veritas talking about paralysis and a miracle cure."_

_          "Yeah.  He was shot in the spine trying to save a little girl."  __Max__ said.  She noticed Jace placing her hand over her stomach.  "He was paralyzed but he started to regain some strength in it and Veritas was the only doctor that could help him."  She explained._

_          "Tell him…"  Jace started but stopped.  "Tell him I'm sorry."_

_          "It's not your fault.  It's Lydecker's.  __Logan__ isn't mad at you."_

_          "But I led Lydecker to her and he shot her."_

_          "By that Logic, I would then be the one that shot __Logan__."  __Max__ said.  She noticed the puzzled look on her sister's face and smiled.  "__Logan__ asked for my help and I refused.  Had I been there, __Logan__ wouldn't have been shot protecting the girl.  Her mother wouldn't have been forced to run away and He wouldn't have been paralyzed.  If I apply your logic to that situation then I'm the one that pulled the trigger."_

_          "I see your point."  Jace said.  "Can he walk anymore?"_

_          "No.  He's confined to the wheel chair again."  __Max__ said.  "I don't care either way but he wants out of it."_

_          "Then he'll get out of it."  Jace said.  __Max__ glanced at her unsure of where her optimism came from.  "I look at it this way.  I watched all of you jump out of that window that day and run into the cold night.  I tried to follow you but I just couldn't.  I spent the next several years hiding that memory deep inside of me."_

_          "You did come with us."  __Max__ said.  "You're one of the Rogues now whether you like it or not.  So what if you were late.  I always believed you stayed behind to cover our escape."_

_          "But I didn't."  Jace protested._

_          "Shhhh…"  __Max__ laughed.  "I won't tell the others if you don't."  The girls laughed.  They sat up there for an hour watching the sparse clouds pass overhead and the stars in the sky.  Jace ate the food Max brought and listened to stories about freedom and life in general._

_          "When I looked down at __Colonel __Lydecker__ as we flew over his head I couldn't help thinking how happy I was to finally be free.  I've never been so happy or as scared in my entire life."  Jace admitted as they girls walked toward the bus in South Market._

_          "We're X-5.  We're not afraid of anything."  __Max__ said.  Jace noticed something in her eyes as she said it though.  She knew __Max__ had some heavy burdens to carry but she also knew __Max__ had that guy _Logan___ with her._

_          "He protects you, doesn't he?"  Jace asked._

_Max__ knew who she was talking about.  "Yes.  So I protect him."  __Max__ smiled.  "It's what we do."_

_          Outside the bus Jace turns to __Max__.  "It feels like I just woke up from a bad dream."_

_          "One of the reasons I don't sleep much.  Let me know if it's a boy or a girl."_

          "And that's how you got your name, baby.  Max.  My little Max."  Jace whispers to the child.  "It's a strong name for a strong woman.  One of these days… one day soon you'll meet her and she'll be so happy to know you.  I promise baby.  We'll get out of here in a few days and we'll go find her.  I won't let that guy have you."  She swore an oath staring into the sky.

          "No one will take you away from me."  She swore the oath again.


	5. Chapter Five

Well, I'm back.  I've been invalid for the last five days or so and haven't been able to login to the site to upload this or the next chapter.  I'm sorry you all had to wait, but it gave me time to write an entirely new story for the series to be posted at a later time.

Here in chapter five we find Max and Jondy just settling into a vacation of sorts at an exclusive resort in Phoenix when things begin to lose control.  In the meantime, back in Seattle things are heating up as Lydecker, Logan, Alec and Biggs plan to dismantle the regrouping Manticore Loyalists gathering in sector 6.  

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.  I understand that I haven't been around for the last few days but I have to admit that I was a little disappointed in the number of reviews I received.  I've mentioned repeatedly that I'm a junky for reviews so let's get to it people.  I don't expect that I'm changing lives here but it would be nice to know that you guys like the stories.

As always, read, review and Enjoy!

Dwindling Hope

          Max and Jondy rode along Indian School heading east.  They weren't looking for anything in particular and they had plenty of time to check Jondy's old haunts.  Max remembered a conversation a long time ago about a resort called The Phoenician.  Pulling over near a sector checkpoint, she made a quick check of the maps and called Logan.

          "Hey.  It's me."  She said.

          "Hey Max."  Logan asked.  "Where are you?"

          "We just got to Phoenix."  Max said.  She wasn't sure if she should tell him about Dexter or not.  "I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

          "Like what?"  Logan asked.  "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

          "I was wondering about places to stay and what might be affordable."  Max said.  "We've only been here for an hour but we thought maybe we could crash somewhere for the night."

          "You can afford anything with those cards I gave you.  Courtesy of the project of course."  Max could hear Logan punching some keys on the keyboard.  "Let me check and see if anything is still listing around there."

          "Well, I was thinking about this resort I heard about once.  It was called The Phoenician, I think."  Max said.

          "I know it well.  My parents used to swear by that place.  It's a resort for those who still have money.  I'll take care of it.  Where are you now?"

          "You'll take care of what?"  Max asked.

          "Reservations.  Where are you?"  Logan asked.

          "Logan…"  Max started to protest.

          "My girl wants a vacation she's going to get one.  I'll arrange everything before you get there."  Logan said.  "It's on Camelback Road Just east of 30th Street."

          "Logan, I don't think…"

          "I do.  Now go and have some fun for a few days."

          "A few days?"  Max asked urgently.  Jondy caught the tone in her voice.  "What do you mean a few days?  We were going to leave and be back the day after tomorrow."  She said.

          "I know but I've run into a few unexpected situations."  Logan said.  "I came across some information that leads me to believe there might be more to this gang war than a simple dispute over turf.  Alec and Biggs did some recon and found a group called the S1W running guns in sector 6."  He said.

          "I've heard of them."  Max said.  "They're some kind of terrorist outfit working the angles down in Frisco."  Jondy became very interested in the conversation at the mention of Frisco.

          "Not exactly."  Logan said.

          "What do you mean?"  Max demanded.  She was sure she already knew the answer.

          "I know their leader.  Her name's Asha."  Logan admitted.  "They've done some work for Eyes Only on occasion although they never really realized it.  I always had someone contact them covertly."

          "How do you know the leader?"  Max asked.

          "The family."  Logan said.  "Her parents were close friends of my Mom.  She went to college with both of them.  I found out a few years back that Asha was running with the group during some eco-terrorism fiasco that almost got the group killed.  I pulled some strings and Eyes Only backed them up with a story that got them off the hook."

          "I see."  Max said.  "Should I be worried?"

          "Max.  It's never been like that with us."  Logan said.

          "I was talking about Eyes Only and the gunrunning."  Max said.  She would never admit to Logan that she was relieved he said what he did as quickly as he did.  She was sure he picked up on it from the tone of her voice though.

          "Yeah.  Well things are going to be pretty busy around here.  The Colonel is coming over to help us plan for some contingencies just in case…"

          "Lydecker?  Logan, you know as well as I do you can't really trust him."  Max couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

          "I know, but I still have that last treatment to go through with and he's been bugging me with messages on the net almost daily since he started them to begin with.  I don't trust him but he's helped us…"  He said but Max interrupted.

          "Logan.  Just be careful.  He's only got one agenda."

          "I know Max."  He said as a knock thumped at his front door.  Max could hear Alec hollering in the background.  "Look.  I've got to go and deal with this.  Call me tonight after you've settled in.  I promise I'll tell you more then."

          "Okay.  You'll make those reservations?"  Max asked.

          "Did that while we were talking.  You're booked for three days in cabana 12 under the name Linda Eastman.  You're now my wife."  Logan said.  "I've placed the deposit but they'll need payment when you arrive.  Have fun and if you want to stay longer, I'll understand."

          "We'll be back soon.  Not a fan of rain but it's really hot here.  I don't think I like the desert."  She snickered.  "I prefer the warmth of your arms and the penthouse."

          "Well, now.  When this is all over and we actually get to the cabin, I'll keep my arms wrapped around you as long as you like."  Logan said.

          "Oh man."  Alec grumbled in the background.  "He's got the look, man.  Check him out.  He's going to tell her to be careful."

          "Be careful, Max."  Logan said.

          "Tell Alec… oh never mind.  Just don't do anything stupid, Logan."

          "Gotta go."  Logan said.  "Bye."

          Max closed her phone and looked at Jondy.

          "Trouble with Lydecker?"  She asked.

          "Not yet, but you can bet there will be."  Max said.  "Logan booked us a cabana at The Phoenician for the next three days."

          "Are you serious?"  Jondy asked.  "That's some place.  Banquet halls and some restaurants and pools and a huge hotel.  There used to be shops in there but they were small boutique shops.  It's a great place.  What are we waiting for?"

          "What about you're old haunts?"

          "If we've got three days then why not wait until tomorrow.  We can get some rest and take in a sauna or a massage and then head out tomorrow.  I'll show you around the city and we'll check out the old lockers and see if my key still works."

          "Yeah?  K.  That sounds like a plan."  Max admitted.  "I don't know about the massage but I could do for a spell in a sauna.  By the way… what's a sauna?"  She asked.  "Is that like a steam room?"

          "Kind of."  Jondy said.  "Though I've never been in one myself.  I just know they have them there."

          They pulled in line at the sector checkpoint and waited their turn.  The passes would work for most main sectors unless it locked down for some reason.  They were through the checkpoint in a matter of minutes and on their way to the resort.

          Twenty minutes later, the clerk was handing a receipt to Max for her signature.  She signed it and took the keys he handed her.

          "Thank you Mrs. Eastman… Would you like you're things brought to the room?"

          "That won't be necessary.  We just have the two bags.  Umh, do you have a sauna or a steam room?"  Jondy asked.

          "We sure do Ma'am."  He pointed along the hall leading toward the pool opposite the main entrance.  "There is a gym, sauna and steam rooms near the end of the hall toward the main pool.  We also have secondary facilities clearly marked at the north and south entrances."

          "Thank you."  Max said.  The girls headed back out to their bikes and rode around to the south side of the grounds.  Ten minutes later they were standing in the doorway to their private patio and smiling.  There was a tray of fresh fruit on the dining table and the patio had a large hammock strung up between two palm trees overlooking a large, crystal clear swimming pool.

          "Wow."  Jondy muttered.  "That's a real pineapple."  She said.  "I've never had one of those."

          "Neither have I."  Max answered.  "I don't know what to do first.  There's all this stuff around."  Someone knocked on the door as she finished her sentence.  The girls looked at each other, slightly worried.  The incident outside of the city limits had them slightly on edge.

          Max checked the peephole and noticed a uniformed cabana boy of about sixteen.  She opened the door and his eyes widened.  "Wow.  Beautiful."  He muttered.  Then he stared, only not at her eyes.

          "Thanks.  Can I help you?"

          "I'd love to."  The boy said obviously hearing something Max hadn't said.  He face grew red.  He glanced up quickly before immediately looking down again.  "I'm sorry.  I… It's, I mean…"

          "It's okay.  What do you want?"  Max asked as Jondy stepped up.  

          "Wow.  There're two of you…"  He muttered.  He had lost all capacity for higher thought staring at the two perfect females in front of him.

          "Why are you here?"  Max demanded.

          "Oh.  I'm sorry.  I brought the bottle of champagne as requested by your husband."

          "My husband?"  Max asked.  "He's in Seattle."  She said.  She liked playing the game but it was now getting weird.

          "He ordered it when he made your reservation.  I would also like to inform you of the party in Esoteria.  It starts tonight at eight and runs until three a.m."  He said.

          "What's an Esoteria?"  Jondy asked.

          "It's the nightclub here at the resort open seven days a week."  The boy said.  "There is a party for guests every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.  If you go through the lobby and past The Grill Room, our main restaurant, then you will find Esoteria."  The boy just stood there waiting.  He was smiling.

          Max stared back at him until Jondy stepped forward and handed him a bill.  The boy smiled then turned to leave.

          "You have to pay them to leave?"  Max asked.  Jondy laughed.

          "It's like a restaurant.  It's just a tip, a nice thing to do.  They rely on tips."  Jondy explained.

          "I'll tip when he actually looks at my face and not my boobs."  Max said.  She walked over to the tray of fruit in the center of the cabana and picked at some food.  "You want to go to that club tonight?"  She asked.

          "He said Friday and Saturday.  Why don't we go unwind tomorrow night?"  Jondy asked.  "I'd rather hunt out this steam room and see what it's like."  She smiled.  "We've got three days.  Besides…"  She would have continued but a crash and some shouting kicked up outside the cabana.  Max and Jondy rushed to the window and looked out.

          A young woman, tall and strong with smooth, brown tones to her skin was running across the commons.  She was clutching a baby to her chest in a harness as she ran faster than seemed possible through the crowd of now panicked people.  

          "Oh my God!"  Max said.

Camelback Mountain

North face summit…

          Ames White spit on the ground as he stomped on a small gecko, squishing it under his feet.  He smiled.  He preferred snakes.  The rest of the hump would be easier to climb now that he was past the steep rock face where the path seemed to go up at an almost impossible angle.  It had grown dark during his climb though and that would definitely complicate things.

          He looked around.  It wasn't a very interesting view.  Not much to see but dirty sectors and crowds of people milling around.  There weren't many cars on the few roads that could still hold them.  Most people couldn't afford gas.

          He headed closer to the pinnacle of the middle hump scanning the ground for signs of something other than tourists.  There were a few spots where people had gathered, small groups of refugees or kids partying late in a high place.  He didn't see what he was looking for though.  He didn't see 359 but there were still plenty of places to look.

          His phone rang.  "What?"  He demanded.

          "Fe'nos tol."  The man said.  "This is Dexter.  We've got a problem."

          "What kind of a problem?"  White asked.

          "The transgenic you're looking for… she's not alone.  Two more entered city limits today.  Both female."  Dexter explained.

          "What?  Where?"

          "They entered the city near Glendale although I doubt they stayed there long."

          "Find them."  White said.  "I want them found and identified.  If they found out about my operation somehow…"

          "Sir?"  Dexter waited for orders.

          "If they're here to rescue 359 or try and warn her somehow… I want them identified and found.  Call your people and meet me at HQ in Lesser Scottsdale."  White said.  "I'll be there in the morning.  I'm calling in Phalanx on this so they might be there before I'm finished here.  Have the tech team on standby when I arrive.  I might be bringing in the target with me."

          "You mean 359, sir?"  Dexter asked.

          "No."  White said.  359 was not the target he was interested in.  He slapped his phone shut and walked further along the slight incline toward the summit.  He could see the hippie freaks dancing around the bonfire up there.  He smiled.  They had no idea what was coming.  No one did.  The transgenics were the only ones that could stop it and it was his job to see they didn't.

          A sound caught his ear.  It was the sound of falling rocks.  He listened and when he heard it again he moved over toward the edge and peered into the darkness.  There, a hundred feet down in the slight glow of light near a home was 359.  She had been close after all.  He reached for his weapon but thought better of it as he scouted the easiest way down so he could follow her.

          The only way to follow her was the jagged rock cliff she had used.

          "3-5-9!"  He shouted.  She didn't look up but he knew she could hear him.  Checking the distance he noticed an easier path carved out of the rock face on the south side leading to the few sparse houses still there on the mountainside.

          359 would have had to pass him to get to it.  She had been smart by heading out along the wall and going toward it at a lower point.  It led straight to the resort below.  He cursed her number before turning and jogging toward the steep path on his way to catch her.

          White knew his odds weren't good.  He knew the abilities of transgenics were beyond human norms but she was carrying a baby and if motherly instinct had any grounds then he knew she would not risk the child.  She would hit the path running and take it at speeds he couldn't contend with so he had to get as close as possible to her.  He could only see one way to do that.

          He ran the path to a hairpin turn around a large rock thrusting up out of the mountainside.  He judged the distance and leapt across the jagged rocks landing squarely thirty feet below dropping into a crouch and rolling up to stand on the edge of a sheer wall of about eighty feet.

          359 was below him.  She was just getting to that part of the path where he was looking.  He calculated the odds of landing on top of her and retrieving the child but thought against it.  "3-5-9!"  He shouted again.  She still ignored him, running along the path now with her baby clutched to her chest.  He turned followed its winding pattern to the narrow, straight decline she was now on.  He knew she would be into the resort's northern cabana area before he could pass her current point and make his next jump to close the distance even further.

          He picked up a rock as he resumed his chase.  It was a long shot but it might work.

          As he approached the straight decline, he noticed she was indeed just reaching the outskirts of the resort grounds.  He risked stopping, pulling back his arm.  It was a long-shot but he had to try.  He reached back and let the fist sized rock fly.  "3-5-9!"  He shouted again.  She stopped this time and turned.  He smiled.  The rock was on target.

          When she reached up and plucked the rock out of the air with ease, he roared loud and angry.  She smiled and he knew she was laughing at him.  He jumped down to the lowest path fifty feet below him dropping and rolling taking the shock of the fall hard on his arm and shoulder.  As he stood, he noticed she was not there anymore.  Lifting his arm, he felt a loose bone, jarred by the fall.  It was broken.  Cursing, he turned and ran along the path and into resort grounds.

          The place was crawling with scantily clad women and barely dressed men laughing, joking and pretending that things weren't the way they were on the outside.  White moved through them trying to locate the girl or security.  He spotted security first.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his forged FBI papers and badge and called for the young kid with the worried look.

          "You."  White shouted.

          "What?"  The kid asked.

          "Get on the horn and lock down the grounds."  He said.  "I'm searching for a fugitive that just ran through here and I'd like to capture her before she escapes."

          "You mean that girl that just tore through here with the baby?"  The kid asked.  "She's heading for the south cabanas."

          "Then let's get you're people down there and seal her in."  White said.  He pushed the kid in front of him and followed after.

          The young security guard was calling in all of his people and they had most of the area covered.  He led White over to the security chief who was already standing there.

          "You in charge here?"  White asked.

          "I'm in charge."  The security chief replied.  "Who you chasing and why did you bring this here?"

          "I didn't bring her here.  She fled here."  White said.  "My team is on the way.  We just need to secure the female and her child and my people will take her into custody."  White said.  He knew perfectly well that these rent-a-cops couldn't hold a transgenic but that wasn't what he was worried about.  His plan was simple.  Security moves in and when she fights her way out, he takes the shot and collects the target for The Conclave.  It was simple.  He just hoped it would work that way.

          "We have her, Sir."  A voice said over the chief's squawk box.

          "Good."  The chief responded.  He turned to White.  "She's not dangerous is she?"

          "She's very dangerous."  White said.  "Have your men surround her but don't get too close to her.  She trained."

          "What'd she do?"

          "That's classified."  White said.  "I just need to bring her in."

          "It's got something to do with the baby, doesn't it?"  The chief asked.  He didn't get an answer.

          "Sir.  She's entered cabana 12."  The man said.  "A woman poked her head out and called her in.  They seem to have known each other."  One of the guards announced.

          "They have accomplices?"  The chief asked.

          "This is news to me."  White said.  "What kind of people do you let in this place?"  He demanded.  He was trying to set blame on the resort.  "Find out who's in cabana 12."

          "Get me the roster."  The chief shouted.  Two minutes later as security moved into position surrounding the cabana, a young cabana boy ran up with a list in his hands.

          "Sir.  There're two women in cabana twelve.  A redhead and a brunette.  I saw both of them not ten minutes ago.  Delivered a bottle of champagne the husband had ordered when he made the reservation."

          "Husband?  They're married?"  White asked.  He remembered 453, of the cloning project in Frisco.  She had been planning on marrying the man she was with there.  "What's the name?"

          "Eastman."  The chief said.  "I remember them.  Two women.  I was in the lobby when they came in.  Beautiful girls.  Hard to believe they are criminals."

          "They're all criminals…"  White muttered.

          "I know you're in there.  We have the place surrounded.  Come out and there will be no trouble.  If you do not, we will be forced to come in after you."  White shouted.  He wasn't worried about sending the security guards in.  He didn't care about the loss of life.  He cared about exposing the transgenics and getting the baby back to The Conclave.

          The time to expose the transgenics was coming.  It just hadn't arrived yet.  It would soon though and The Conclave would be prepared for it.

          "This doesn't have to be this way."  The chief shouted.

          White smiled.  The guards were playing right along with him.  He would have this matter wrapped up nicely in no time.  He pulled his cell and dialed a number.  A voice answered.  It was female and strong.

          "Yes."

          "This is Agent White."  He said.  "I need the team at the south cabanas of The Phoenician.  Cabana 12.  I have the suspect under guard and the cabana surrounded."

          "We're on the way."  The woman said.  "ETA is ten minutes."

          "You have five."  White said.

Fogle Towers penthouse

Living room…

          "I don't know."  Biggs said.  "We couldn't get any details without risking a trip inside.  Better to bring back what we know without taking unnecessary risk."

          "If there are X-5 and 6 in there as well as some of my old teams then going in would be ludicrous.  It would ultimately be easier to hack into their security and watch them."

          "Would they have video surveillance set up in a forward base like this?"  Logan asked.

          "Indoors in an urban environment, it's standard procedure.  It allows for minimal back up security and leaves more troops available to move on any contingency plan more quickly."  Deck explained.  "We check in over there and watch him.  An hour is all it would take.  I could easily figure out what kind of patterns Cowers is running his people on and where he plans to take this little attack of his."  Lydecker said.

          "The Colonel is right, Logan."  Biggs added.  "If Cowardly really is just after you for taking down Manticore then we already have half the intel…"

          "How do you figure?"  Logan asked.

          "The Captain isn't exactly the best strategist and he knows next to nothing about common urban tactics.  My guess is he's letting his officers, the X-5 and 6 run the show for him while he does what he does best."  Alec added returning from the kitchen with two sandwiches.  He handed one to Biggs.

          "Which is?"  Logan demanded.

          "Pushing papers…"  Deck finished.  "No one steered a desk like the good Captain."

          "So this guy is that kind of officer."  Logan smiled.  His wheels were turning.

          "He was a plant from the committee to make sure the training stayed on course.  He's a political officer.  He was recalled after leaving his post at The Pentagon several years back.  When hands changed early on and some of the original scientists in the program started to disappear, he got lost in the shuffle.  I kept him around because he was easily controlled and the kids scared him."  Deck explained.  "The kids started to call him Captain Cowardly after they sensed his fear."

          "He is very easily intimidated."  Alec said.

          "Maybe we should bring him in."  Logan suggested.

          "You mean take him to a safe house and shake him down?  I like it."  Alec said.  Biggs nodded.

          "That could work if you could draw him out."  Deck said.  "The problem is drawing him out.  He may not be an expert in the field but he knows procedure.  You can bet your computers he's embedded."

          Logan turned his swivel chair and tapped the keys for a few minutes.  Several windows popped open and closed.  He made a few adjustments in one window in particular.  He turned back to the other three.

          "All set on this end.  Now we just have to figure out when to invite him to the safe house and have a nice chat with Eyes Only."

          "You're not serious."  Deck said.

          "You came, didn't you?"  Logan asked.

          "That was different."  Deck said.

          "Was it?"  Logan asked.  "You were tracking a fugitive that crossed my path."  Logan said.  He didn't want to raise any hard memories for Alec so he tried to keep it low key.  "You came and talked to me.  You searched the whole room.  There was nothing you could do."

          "I could have taken everything you had in that room back and traced all of it."  Deck said.

          "And I would have tracked you to your base of operation here in Seattle.  You wouldn't risk it.  I'm counting on the same thing from The Captain."  Logan explained.  "I imagine he will bring guards, assuming he's not capable of taking care of himself as well as you.  Besides, you had men waiting outside.  I figure this is where Alec and Biggs come in.  They take in a team and secure his guards and he and I have a personal chat about the inherent danger in seeking to harm Eyes Only."  Logan couldn't help smiling.

          Lydecker smiled as well.  "Devious.  I like it."  Deck stood up and clapped his hands.  "It's a plan people.  Let's make it work."

          "I'll call Suede and let him know were going to need him after all."  Biggs said.

          "A question, Logan."  Alec said.  "How do you propose we tell him Eyes Only wants to set up a meeting."

          "That's the easiest part."  Logan said.  "I've got this friend…"  He called Sebastian.

          Ten minutes later Logan turned from his rig.  He wore another smile on his face and handed Captain Cowers cell phone number to Lydecker.  "I'll call him when everything is set and ready to go.  I'll set the time and the meeting place and the teams can be ready.  Colonel.  This is where you come in.  You say you have a plan to get Brin.  This may be your chance."

          "You want to take Brin, now?"  Deck asked.  He contemplated it for a minute before nodding.  "It might be our best chance actually.  She has knowledge and surely won't be happy about Cowardly taking a meeting with Eyes Only.  She'll want to come along with her own people."

          "So we have to find out who's with her."  Alec said.  

          "Give me one hour."  Biggs paused.  "I worked with Brin during her re-education at Manticore.  I retrained her.  She'll trust me and I can plant a seed about White while I'm there.  It might be easier for all involved to learn that Eyes Only isn't the bad guy here."

          "How will you explain that you're not joining the team?"  Alec asked.

          "I'll tell her I have a job that pays me well.  If we set this up for the afternoon tomorrow then I figure there are two possibilities.  The first being that Brin follows me to see where I work and ignores Cowardly or she ignores me so I can link with Suede and deal with her people on Cowardly." Biggs explained.

          "Sound reasoning."  Deck said.  "We need to isolate Cowardly as quickly as possible.  Alec, I need you to scout the area and designate possible locations for a secondary guard.  Find out where they might be locating a watcher or two.  Biggs, no matter what happens I want you to hook up with Suede and his team to make sure he's ready to go.  Brin will bring a skeleton guard but they'll be good and most likely, they'll be X-series."

          "Do we really know what her motivations are?"  Logan asked.  "I mean we came here expecting to find a turf war with the possibility of a food riot and instead we find remnants of Manticore trying to expose Eyes Only.  You say this Captain Cowers is a joke of a field officer but he managed to put together some squads and bring Brin and her platoon in on this."

          "I'm worried about that as well."  Deck said.  "Which is why we need to isolate her immediately.  We need to know if she's backing Cowers or if she has an ulterior motive.  I would assume that Cowers people are just following orders for lack of any legitimate commander since he's from the committee.  She could be moving in to take over for all we know and already have Cowers out of the way."

          "Whatever you decide, I'm out of here."  Biggs said.  "I'll call when I find out what's going on over there."

          "Good."  Deck said.  "Now about Cowers, son.  What exactly do you plan to tell him?"

          "I'm going to call him up and invite him to meet with Eyes Only."  Logan said.  "Nice and simple."

          "They have a tracking team, Logan.  If you talk longer than a minute they'll be on you immediately."

          "I can redirect.  I'll hack a satellite and bounce the signal.  A continuous refresh should offer enough resistance to their triangulation attempt which should give us at least ten minutes for our conversation.  You're teams can secure Brin and her guards and Deck can bring in Cowers."

          "Bring him in where?"  Deck asked.

          "Another safe house."  Logan said.  "I have more than one, but you already know that."

          "Yes.  So what do we do with him after we've got him?"  Alec asked.

          "Stop the food riot and the turf wars for one and find out why he's after Eyes Only.  If it's just a vendetta then we can remove him and Deck can take the loyalists to his camp up north.  Any of the others who want real lives can stick around here.  Biggs' underground over at the Oak St. safe house can help them get a handle on their situation and rotate them into the world."

          "What makes you so sure they'll want to work with me?"

          "I'm not Colonel, but they are soldiers and they are working in that capacity right now.  Some might like that life and want to choose it.  Others might be following orders because they don't know they have a choice."  Logan reasoned.  "As for Brin.  We won't know her motivations until we talk to her."

          "I would assume she's been monitoring the normal channels and heard the chatter.  Logan's right really," Alec agreed.  "She might just be looking for somewhere to park her platoon and heard Cowers was gathering troops."

          "She was one helluva a soldier."  Deck said.  "I would imagine she's turned into a decent commander."  He stood up.  Logan and Alec knew he was about to start spouting orders.  "I'll use the RCF location here in this sector as my base."  He turned to Alec.  "It's on you and Biggs to get her to that location."  He looked at Logan.  "I'll need everything you have on White and this cult that's trying to take over.  Something I can use to convince her there are more important things in the world than Cowers plan to take out Eyes Only."

          "How is that going to help?"  Logan asked.

          "It will show her there is more to the fall of Manticore than just you and Max.  She'll listen to me once we have her in control.  I started her reprogramming when she first came back to the base.  She'll trust me, eventually."

          "You hope."  Alec said.

          "Bring her alone."  Deck said.  "I'll contact you when my own team gets into the sector and secures RCF.  Alec can drop off that info packet when you've created it and Logan, it has to be convincing."  He walked out of the office and headed for the front door.  "We do this on my time frame."  He shouted over his shoulder.

          "Why am I not surprised?"  Alec asked.  Rolling his eyes, Logan nodded and turned to his computers to start on Decks folder.  "What do you intend to do about this Asha chick?"

          "I've got a plan for her."  Logan said.  "We'll cut off the S1W at the source.  They have a Safe House here in Seattle.  A couple of transgenics should scatter them for a few days and scare the hell out of her.  Here's what I want you to do…"


	6. Chapter Six

Here is chapter six of The Trouble with Jondy.  Max and Jondy have discovered Jace fleeing from White so they call her into their cabana before they are surrounded by hotel security led by the chief guard and White.  Back in Seattle, Biggs has a meeting with Brin While Logan and Lydecker continue to run their gambit against Cowers.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far.  It is important to understand that while I may complain about not getting enough reviews, I understand that there are always lurkers out there reading this stuff without saying anything either way about it.  I'm just trying to draw some of them out when I start my rants about reviewing.

Can I help if my ego gets the better of me sometimes and I crave new readers?  Yeah, I guess I can.  I just don't want to control it.  I like having my ego… well, you get the idea.

Read, review and Enjoy!  Always Enjoy!

Unnatural Selection

A small square office

Eighth floor, Sector 6…

          Captain Cowers phone was ringing.  He reached for it, nodding to the soldier standing in front of him.  He wasn't expecting any calls.  She nodded back and prepared to listen to the entire conversation.  He flipped the base out and answered.

          "Cowers.  Who's this?"

          "This is Eyes Only."  A distorted voice said.

          "How did you get this number?"  Cowers demanded.

          "That is irrelevant.  I understand you and your soldiers have come here seeking vengeance for the fall of Manticore.  Your intentions are clear.  You want me dead.  You have failed in this task."

          "How do you know this?"  Cowardly asked.  "What do you mean They've failed?  They haven't even tried yet."

          "I am Eyes Only.  Nothing happens in my city without my knowledge.  You will meet with me at this location in two hours."  A map of Seattle opened on his computer screen.  A building in sector 9 was clearly marked.  "You will come alone.  Do this and live, otherwise you will find a violent end."  The screen on his computer crackled and popped.  A shrill noise rang in his ear.  He pulled the phone from his ear as the shrill noise grew to a level that suddenly blew out the small speaker on the handheld unit.  He dropped it on the floor, visibly afraid of what had just happened.

          "How did Eyes Only find out about this mission?"  Brin demanded.

          "I don't know."  Cowers said.  "I didn't know anyone knew we were here."

          A knock sounded at the door.  A young tech officer walked in.  He saluted Brin and the Captain before turning to the young Asian woman.  "There's a man outside that says he knows you.  He calls himself Biggs."

          "What is his designation?"  Brin demanded.

          "He didn't say Ma'am."  The tech said.  "He just said you would know him.  He's waiting outside for you.  We have him under guard."

          "Very good."  Brin said.  She glanced at Cowers without speaking and headed out the door.

          "Which way?"  He heard the X-5 commander ask as his door closed behind her.  He stared at the static and snow on his computer screen.  It was if he could see residual effects of the eyes staring at him.  He stared hard at the screen.  He was sure there was something there.  Leaning forward, he squinted as if looking at something very far away.  The silence was deafening in his office.  There was no sound from outside and even the scratchy white noise of the snowy static had stopped.

          He could barely hear a noise.

          He had heard the noise before.  It was familiar to him even though he couldn't immediately place it.  He looked around the office before the monitor drew his gaze again.  He leaned in very close, squinting into the non-existent depth of the screen.  Someone blinked in there.  Someone was watching him.  He knew they were.  He jerked back in his chair and it rolled away from his desk.  Eyes Only was watching him.  A small green light caught his eye at the side of his desk…

          The hard drive was running.

          "SHUT IT DOWN!!!"  The Captain called.  "SHUT EVERYTHING DOWN!!!"  He yelled as he ran toward the door out of his office.  "HE'S IN THE SYSTEM!"  The Captain screamed.  In the background a calm, relaxed laugh could be heard.  Eyes Only was amused at The Captain's reaction.

          The door opened and Brin ran back in followed by the young tech taking her to meet with the one called Biggs.  She ran into Cowers heading out of his office.

          "What is it?"  She demanded.  "The entire system is haywire."

          "EYES ONLY IS IN THE SYSTEM!  SHUT THE DAMN THING DOWN!"  He yelled again.  One of the techs reached for a power box on the wall.   There was a slow second as power seemed to actually hover in the air.  A long, descending drone sounded steady for a short time before the whole building went black.  The monitors dissolved into a snowy pattern.  The eyes were still next to impossible to see, but they were there.  The pattern swirled around the eyes as laughter, amused laughter echoed from Cowers office.

Fogle Towers Penthouse

Logan's office.

          "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were nuts."  Alec said.  Logan powered down his rig as he realized what time it was.  The woman would be arriving shortly.

          "Maybe I am."  Logan admitted.  He picked up his phone and headed into the living room.  "Colonel.  It's me.  Everything's been set up.  Biggs is there now and Suede's team is in place.  They already got an early arrival obviously scouting the area.  He went dark as soon as he saw Suede."

          "That's good news."  Lydecker said.  "Is everyone ready?"

          "Alec just got back.  The sector 9 location is all set up and under guard.  Cowers should be arriving within two hours.  I'll be waiting."

          "What about the S1W?"  Deck asked.

          "I've taken care of them.  Asha and her team are on the way to your position.  They will deliver the weapons to you instead.  You will tell them you represent Eyes Only.  You will tell them Eyes Only doesn't want them in Seattle and give them two hours to clear out.  I've left a voice message for Asha so she will come to me before they leave."  Logan explained.

          "She'll leave the weapons without question?"  Deck asked.

          "I doubt it."  Logan said.  "You know women.  Curiosity and all that.  She'll have a hundred questions."

          "I'll have to take certain measures," Deck said.  "If we are to get them out of the picture completely."

          "Just don't shoot anyone."  Logan said.  Lydecker disconnected the call.

          "Dammit."  Logan said.  "He's going to shoot someone."

          "I better go."  Alec said.  "Unless you need me to stick around until the woman gets here, in case she's… well, dangerous or something." 

          "Do what you want.  There's food in the fridge."  Logan said.  "I'm going to relax and try to call Max.  I want to believe that everything's on schedule and nothing could go wrong at this point…"

          "The problem is, we're at that point when everything usually starts to fall apart."  Alec said.  "Personally, I hate when things get to this part."

          "So do I."  Logan agreed.  "So do I."

Cabana 12

The Phoenician…

          "What do you mean you know her?"  Jondy asked.

          "That's Jace."  Max said.  She rushed over to the door and opened it.  "In here.  Quick."  She called.  Jace turned and stared.  Her jaw dropped.  "Hurry!"  Max said again as two guards rushed into the commons near the pool.

          Jace dashed for the door and into the cabana.  She stopped at the table of food turning to face Max with a piece of pineapple in her hand.

          "What are you doing here?"  Max demanded.  "You're supposed to be safe in Mexico."

          "Long story.  Who's your friend?"  Jace asked.

          "Jondy, Jace.  Jace, this is Jondy."  The girls looked at each other.  They smiled before accepting the situation as it is.  "Hug and reminisce later.  Why the hell aren't you in Mexico?"

          "Never made it and it's a long story anyway."  Jace said.  "This is little Maxie."  She held the baby up and out to Max.  Max smiled.  "Maxie… I'd like you to meet you're Aunt Max.  You're here today because of her."

          "She's cute…"  Jondy started.  Someone shouted outside interrupting her.

          "She went into Cabana 12."  The voice said.  Max ran to the window and checked.

          "We've got to get out of here.  There's someone tracking me.  He knows I'm from Manticore."  Jace said.  "I've been hiding out on the mountain for days now."  She picked at some more fruit.

          "We need a diversion.  Jondy."  Max said.

          "I'm on it."  Jondy went immediately to the patio, disappearing from view a couple of seconds later.  Max grabbed Jondy's bag and put it over the tall Nubians shoulder.  She picked up her bag and slipped it over her own before walking back to the window.  When she peered out she did not like what she saw.

          "Dammit."  She said.

          "What is it?"  Max asked.

          "Ames White."  Max said.  "How did White find you here?"

          "I don't know who he is.  He just showed up one day and tried to arrest me with a handful of FBI agents.  They seemed to know that I was from Manticore."

          "So you kicked their asses and he stayed behind to take you in himself."

          "He said he was going to get a better team."

          "He's going to go get some super soldiers of his own."  Max said.  "I don't know much about him but he's part of some ancient cult that has a plan to conquer the world."  She said.  "We have to get out of here."

          "It doesn't have to be this way."  Someone else shouted from outside.  Max recognized him as the chief of security she spotted on the way in.

          "You two ready?"  Jondy asked, poking her head into the main room from the patio.

          "Where's the diversion?"  Max asked.

          "No diversion.  Just two guards and a quick run to the bikes."  Jondy said.

          "It's White."  Max said.  "He complicates things."

          "He does indeed.  I thought he was stalking me exclusively.  I'm jealous."  Jondy laughed.  "Let's go."

          The three women were out and off the patio in seconds.  Max marked three guards ten feet to the right.  She turned with a sexy little smile and headed directly at them.  Jondy moved with Jace towards the parking lot.

          Max dropped into a roll coming up between two of the guards.  She watched as one struggled to pull his club.  The second reached for his weapon.  She lashed out at the one with the gun.  His weapon went flying from a now broken arm onto another secluded patio.

          "No guns."  She said.  "Play fair."  She giggled as she landed a vicious elbow on the first guard.  He fell unconscious instantly.  She smiled as she turned on the third, catching him completely by surprise with her speed.  A quick punch landed him against a tall Saguaro Cactus.  His body just hung there.  His face contorted in pain for a split second before he fell silent himself.

          She turned back to the second guard nursing a broken arm and hit him once.  He dropped to his knees and pitched forward smacking his face on the hard path.  Max glanced around and noticed no one in the immediate area.  She moved to the bikes and started her ninja quickly.

          Jace sat down behind Max and grabbed her sides.  The baby was quiet but awake between the two women.  It was if the child sensed this and knew it was something that had to be.  "Hold on."  Max said.

          "OVER THERE!!"  A guard shouted.  Jondy didn't wait.  Max followed after her as shots were fired.  The bullets didn't have a chance.

          Ames White kicked in the front door of the cabana as a phone started to ring.  He walked out onto the patio noticing a small cell phone ringing.  Picking it up, he answered it.

          "Who is this?"  He demanded.

          "Who is this?"  A man asked.

          "This is the FBI.  My name is Agent White and the person this phone belongs to is a fugitive."  White said.  "Now, I'll ask you again.  Who is this?"

          "No one of consequence."  The man said.  "I know who you are, though.  You're FBI credentials are fake.  You're plan for world domination is going to fail."

          "WHO IS THIS?"  White demanded again.

          "I am the one that is watching you.  I am the one that will bring you down and your cult fanatics with you."

          "I have your girl right here…"  White said.  He hoped the man would buy it.

          "Then let me speak to her."  The man said.

          "That's not possible."  White continued.  "She was annoying me so I cut out her tongue."  He smiled.  The silence on the other end amused him.  He had no idea what was about to happen.

          The silence remained as the phone started to hum quietly.  White pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the display.  Several lines of information zipped up the screen before the phone went blank.  White pressed some buttons.  He hollered into the phone.  He punched the buttons and listened for a dial tone.  The phone had gone dead, completely dead.

          It shattered against the stucco wall of the patio.  He turned, heading for the front door stopping short of it when the security chief came through.

          "Did any of your men see which way they went?"  White demanded of the chief.

          "He said they went out and headed east toward lesser Scottsdale."  The chief said.  "I've already warned the local authorities."  He continued but White was already walking away.  He would have to hook up with his team to retrieve his car.  He pulled his phone just as members of the Phalanx arrived in a non-descript utility van covered with black primer.  The rear door opened and he climbed in.  The hotel security guards watched the truck drive off.

Seattle

Sector 6…

          Brin walked out the front door and immediately noticed three things.  There was an X-5 under Cowers command pushing up from the ground.  There were a dozen other soldiers still lying around, nursing wounds and groaning.  A man stood to the outmost point of the group.  She recognized him immediately.  He was waiting calmly for another challenger.  He noticed Brin as she opened the door.  He also noticed six more soldiers rushing from either side of the building, three to a side.

          "Biggs?"  Brin asked testing the name, rolling it around on her tongue.  She remembered her own chosen name.  She raised her hand and the six soldiers, all x-series stopped.  Some of them recognized Biggs.  "822, it's good to see you.  We need experienced leaders in this group."

          "I'm not here for that.  I'm on my own side now."  His face was solid and blank.  Brin stopped, staring at him looking for a tell but there was none.  "I will not be staying."

          "Then why are you here?"  Brin asked.

          "I bring you a warning."  Biggs said.  "I know what Cowardly has planned.  He will fail.  Eyes Only is powerful.  He is in control of this town.  He alone."

          "Eyes Only destroyed Manticore.  Cowardly seeks retribution.  Many here are with him."  Brin said.

          "There is a more dangerous enemy.  His name is Ames White and he has been charged by the committee with terminating any and all, human and transgenic which are from Manticore.  He has taken down many of us.  He also has a personal vendetta against Eyes Only."

          "Are you saying that we are after the wrong person?"

          "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  Biggs said.  "Eyes Only may have destroyed Manticore, but Ames White and his cult are a much larger threat."

          "Do you know who Eyes Only is?"  Brin asked.

          "No one knows who Eyes Only is… except, maybe Max."  Biggs said.  "I know Max and she has…" He paused looking for a word.  "Enlightened me.  Eyes Only isn't the enemy here.  In a strange way, he may actually be our only hope for freedom."

          "Transgenics are fairly well equipped to handle any situation.  My teams are among some of the best soldiers the project ever created."  Brin said.  Biggs didn't have to look hard to see her pride.

          "It's not the transgenics that need to worry.  Eyes Only is trying to save the world.  They tried to lock us down and burn us alive.  The committee wants us dead.  Eyes Only saved our lives.  We wouldn't be here without him.

          "But we are here."

          "Because of Eyes Only.  How many times do I have to explain it to you?"  Biggs asked.

          "Do you expect me to believe…"

          "I don't care what you believe.  I'm telling you what I know.  I'm telling you how it is.  There is a more dangerous enemy out there and Eyes Only knows more about the cult than anyone.  Cowardly hasn't got a clue about anything going on right now."

          "He has a meeting with the eyes.  The hacker just cleaned our server here at HQ."  Brin said.  "You're telling me I have to trust him?"

          "I'm telling you that you won't stand a chance without him on your side."  Biggs said.  "I've got a team of my own.  We've supported Max in the past and we will again.  She's in it deeper than anyone could have ever realized.  This cult, the entire cult wants her dead."

          "And Eyes Only protects her so to get her they have to go through him."

          "And no one actually knows who he is."  Biggs said.  "I know someone who is in contact with him though.  He's an intermediary.  He doesn't work for EO and EO doesn't work for him.  They have an uneasy truce in this battle."

          "Who?"  Brin demanded.

          "Colonel Lydecker.  He's waiting for you in Sector 9."  Biggs smiled.  He dropped a piece of paper onto a soldier sitting not to far away from him nursing a broken arm.  "That's his location.  Go and talk to him.  He has some interesting information about Tinga and some of the others.  He also has a very comprehensive file about the cult.  I imagine he gets his information from Eyes Only."  Biggs looked at Brin for her response.  She gave him none.  He nodded before turning and walking away.

          "Wait.  I have questions."  She hollered.

          "I would imagine."  Biggs shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness of a sector under lockdown.  Brin watched after him noting the absolute second and his position when he disappeared from view.

          When she turned, she found Cowers standing in the doorway.  He had listened to most of the conversation.  She watched him weighing her options.  Cowers may have rank but she had the experience.  She nodded to her troops that had come after the commotion kicked up with Biggs.  The six soldiers formed up on either side of her.  They faced Cowers.

          "You will take the meeting with Eyes Only.  Learn what he knows about the cult.  Learn what he knows about other transgenics if he will tell you and find out where Max is."  She said.

          Cowers cocked his head.  "Max?"  He actually didn't know the name.

          "X5-452."  Brin said.  "Find her location and get back to me."

          Cowers stared at her.  "Where are you going?"  He asked.

          "I'm going to go have that talk with Colonel Lydecker.  He's got information I need to proceed."

          "You need?"  Cowers asked.

          "Yes."  She said.  She turned with her team and followed the path Biggs had taken.  They took off at a soldiers pace just as a light rain started to fall.

          She had just taken command away from Captain Cowers.

Lesser Scottsdale

An old mall…

          "I don't mean to sound the alarm here but we're less than a mile from the bad guys."  Jace said.  "It's not like I doubt you two, but…"

          "Nothing to worry about.  We're only going to be here about ten minutes.  I have to check something."  Jondy said as her phone rang.  She pulled it and gave it a funny look.

          "It must be Logan."  Max said.

          "Logan?  You mean the guy with you that time?"  Jace asked Max.  She nodded.

          "Yeah."  Jondy said.  She answered the phone.  "Hello."

          "Hey Jondy, is Max with you?"  Logan asked.

          "Yes.  Hold on a sec."  Jondy said.  She tossed the phone to Max.

          "Hey."  Max said.

          "Thank God.  You're okay, right?"  Logan asked.  Max could hear the worry in his voice.

          "I'm fine.  Just a little busy right now."  She said.  "Is this important?"

          "It is.  White just told me he cut out your tongue."  Logan said.  "As you can probably imagine, I was somewhat surprised to find out that White had your phone.  Care to explain how that happened?"

          "It's a long story and like I said, I'm kind of busy right now."  Max said.

          "Logan."  Max could hear Alec hollering from another part of the penthouse.  "If Lydecker can secure Brin and her company and we have Suede's teams backing us in this upcoming battle…"  He stopped talking when he realized Logan was on the phone.  Logan sighed.  He knew Max heard every word.

          "BRIN?  Logan, did Alec just say something about Brin?"  Max demanded.  Jondy and Jace turned to stare at Max.

          "No."  Logan started.  "Well, yes but it's nothing to worry about.  Lydecker has the situation under control.  Anyway, this isn't about me.  This is about you.  How long have you known about White?"

          "Don't change the subject, Logan."  Max said.  "Brin is one of Deck's little pet projects.  He took point on her re-indoctrination into Manticore.  He's probably got her trigger rolling around in his head just waiting…"

          "Listen.  Brin and the Manticore loyalists in sec6 are under control.  Are you going to tell me how White got involved in your vacation plans?"  Logan asked.

          "No."  Max said.  "Are you going to explain how Deck and Brin are involved in a group of Manticore Loyalists… and by the way, when did this stop being about a turf war and become a problem with Manticore soldiers?"

          "Don't worry about that.  Max, if White is there then you need to get out of Phoenix."  Logan said.

          "And get my ass back to Seattle and save yours from Manticore apparently."  Max said.  "Logan you should have told me what was going on."  She said angrily.

          "Well, I didn't."  Logan said.

          "Whatever.  I've got problems right now.  I'll call you later."  Max said.  She closed the phone and tossed it to Jondy.  "What are we standing around for?"  She demanded.

          "That could have gone better."  Jondy said.  Max stared at her sisters.

The penthouse

Fogle Towers…

          "Yes.  I suppose it could have gone better."  Logan said.

          Alec laughed.  "What is it with you two?"

          "What do you mean?"  Logan asked.

          "Are you ever going to tell each other the truth about what you guys do when you're not together?"

          "What?"  Logan asked.  A knock sounded at the door.

          "Never mind."  Alec said.  "I'll get that."  Logan's phone rang.  

          "Hello."  Logan said.

          "This is Biggs."  He said.  "Brin had no idea what was going on.  Cowers hadn't told her a thing."

          "What is she doing now?"

          "I would imagine she's going to have a conversation with Lydecker."  Biggs said.  "If Cowers is still alive then he's on his way to do your meeting.  Brin was completely in the dark on everything we talked about but I planted some seeds.  A lot of them actually."

          "Good.  So she won't be with Cowers?"

          "I doubt it.  She's going to meet Lydecker as we speak.  She's with a squad of her people.  I'm here waiting.  If Deck gets into trouble, I'll back him up."  Biggs explained.  "If he can handle the girl then I'll move over and hook up with Suede at the Cowers meet."

          "Be careful."  Logan said.  "If she has a team of Transgenics…"

          "Not a problem."  Biggs said.  "I've got it covered."

          "I'll send Alec just in case."  Logan said.  He looked up to see Alec leading a tall blonde into the room.  "I've got to go."  He disconnected the call.

          "Hey Alec."  Logan glanced at his watch.  "It's almost 7:34 and Biggs is waiting for you on the Deck at RCF."  He said.  He smiled at the blonde as he stood up.  Alec nodded and turned to leave.  The woman smiled back but didn't notice Alec heading out.  When she turned toward him, she seemed startled at his disappearance.

          "Hello Asha."  Logan said.  "It's been a long time."

          "Hey Logan.  How've you been?"  She asked.

          "I'm fine."  He said.  "What are you doing here?"

          "I've got a situation."  She said.

          "With the S1W?"  He asked.  She nodded.  "What happened?  More eco-terrorism in the wrong neighborhood?"

          "No.  Actually, we got a call from an anonymous source and found out about a deal that paid a lot of money.  It would have kept us in the game for close to a year.  We could have secured better facilities and far better gear than we already have, plus we had the pick of the lot."  She explained.  "We accepted and did the deal and everything was going fine until we got a call warning us about The Coast Guard.  Sure enough they were there patrolling the shore line where we were supposed to be dropping off the supplies.  This new source told us to go to a secondary location in this sector with our stuff."

          "I know."

          "So the voice mail you sent me wasn't a coincidence."  She concluded.

          "No.  It wasn't."  Logan said.  "Who did you leave the weapons with?"

          "How did you know I was shipping weapons?"  Asha asked.

          "I just do.  Did the Colonel get the rest of the shipment?"

          "And you know he's a Colonel?"  Asha stepped back as Logan walked around his coffee table.  "How did you know what's going on?  Did you send him?"

          "I didn't send him.  But I do know what's going on with the people you were delivering the guns to.  They are part of an advanced military program sent to disrupt the city and put it under permanent military control.  They are working covertly and couldn't be allowed to have the weapons you and your group were taking them."  Logan explained.  The look on her face told him she didn't believe him.  "Look, Asha.  When you got into trouble with that eco thing a few years back, I pulled some strings and risked a lot to get in touch with Eyes Only and have the situation taken care of.  I could have got into big trouble if that had gone sideways.  Fortunately it didn't and your team made it out safely."

          "We had to leave San Francisco because of that.  Now your Colonel has given us a couple of hours to get out of the city.  Logan I don't want to leave another city and set up another base of operation.  I like it up here.  Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

          "What exactly did the Colonel tell you?"  Logan asked.

          "He told us that if we did not leave the city then we would be turned over to the authorities."  She said.  "He threatened to expose the S1W if we didn't leave before the work day begins."

          "I'm sorry, Asha," Logan said.  "But you had better do what he tells you."

          "Help us, Logan."  She pleaded.

          "I can't.  I have no control over the Colonel.  He's running his own show.  I don't know if he's working for Eyes Only or if he's got some agenda of his own that he's sticking to."

          "Well you need to find out."  She said.

          "I can't."  Logan said.  "Look.  I'll contact Eyes Only and see what's going on.  If he gets back to me then I'll contact you and let you know what he said."

          "And if he doesn't contact you?"  Asha asked.

          "Then you'll have to set up in another city until it's safe to come back here."

          "That's great, Logan.  That's just great."  She said.  She looked at him for a long minute.  When his phone rang she turned and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door as she left.

          "Yeah…"  He answered the phone.

Lesser Scottsdale

The old fashion mall…

          "Logan."  Max said.  "It's me."

          "Hey."  He said.  He wasn't sure how to proceed.

          "Look.  I'm sorry I yelled at you.  Things are a little tense right now."  She explained.  "I didn't mean to yell."

          "It's okay.  I should have told you what I had gotten into."  Logan said.  "Are you okay?"

          "Not exactly.  We're probably considered fugitives at this point.  You remember Jace right?"

          "You're sister?  The one you helped out during that Vertas fiasco?"

          "Yes.  White was after her.  He's been tracking her for days and almost got to her.  She came past the Cabana with little Maxie."  Max said.

          "So you helped her get away.  That's good.  Uh, why isn't she in Mexico?"

          "I don't know yet.  She promised to tell us but we have to get out of here.  Jondy brought us here to get something and as soon as we do, we need to disappear."  She explained.

          "So you want me to check the databases down there and see if White reported you to the officials?"

          "Please.  Check the local sector cops, FBI and Homeland Security.  I doubt the HSF would care but White does use the FBI as a tool on occasion.  Personally, I don't want a repeat of South Market."  Max said.

          "Neither do I."  Logan said.  "I'll see what I can do and I'll call you back as soon as possible."

          "Make it quick, Logan.  I don't know how much time we have."

          "It's going to take a few minutes."  Logan said.  "I have to hack into the satellite and then into the database… that's five minutes there.  Once I'm in then I'll have to run a search…"  He mumbled.

          "Mumble, grunt, mumble what, Logan?"  Max asked.

          "Give me twenty minutes.  If I don't call you back by then, call me."  Logan said.  "Twenty minutes."  He repeated before hanging up.

          "We've got twenty minutes."  Max said.  "When Logan gets into the local database, he's going to clear us from the system and then call me back.  If I don't hear from him in twenty then I'm calling him."

          "Then it sounds like we're on the clock."  Jondy said.

          "Where exactly are we going?"  Jace asked.

          "I used to live on the roof."  Jondy answered.  "I left some stuff up there.  It was hidden but there's no guarantee that someone hasn't found it yet."

          Max and Jace followed Jondy through the dark corridors of the former Fashion Square Mall past all the refugees and homeless that had turned the huge building into a tiny city.  The place reminded Max of South Market.  As she wandered by the stands, it seemed as if she could find anything she was looking for here.

          "What is this place?"  Jace asked.

          "It used to be a high brow shopping center.  You know the type.  Rich people buying clothes that match the couch and furniture they didn't need.  It's that kind of place.  I was told that it remained open for a year or so after the pulse but finally the business just stopped coming down from Upper Scottsdale.  The money wasn't there anymore."  Jondy said as they walked.  "They say it only took a few weeks for the place to be looted.  Even less time for the refugees to move in and get off the streets out of the hot sun."

          "It's not a bad place."  Jace said.  "I never got out of lesser Scottsdale much but there was never any reason until White showed up with his goons."

          "This way."  Jondy said.  She turned a corner and headed toward a security staircase.  The door was blocked by a large wooden crate that looked much too heavy to even budge.  Jondy pulled it out from the wall enough to slide in behind it and enter the empty stairwell.

          "Where are we going?"  Max asked after she squeezed through.

          "We're going to the roof."

          "What's up there?"  Jace asked.

          "Someone that probably doesn't want to see me."  Jondy said.


	7. Chapter Seven

The girls have gone into one of Jondy's old haunts.  Max learns a dark secret of Jondy's and a strange truth about the cult along the way.  The Colonel and Brin have a heart to heart at gun point while Eyes Only discusses life, liberty and the concepts behind power and control with Captain Cowers.  It's just another strange day in a broken world.

There's only a few chapters left of this particular tale.  More stories in the history are on the way of course, but this one is nearing its exciting conclusion.  I hope everyone is enjoying it.  I would like to thank those who did review and the couple of new people speaking up for the first time.  It's great to have you on board.  Thanks.

Now.  Continuing in my usual Idiom I would just like to say thank you to the reviewers.  I appreciate every word you have to say, always.  To the lurkers out there, I hope you are enjoying it as well.  And from my end.  As always, read, review and let me know what you think.

ENJOY!!!

Mysterious Ways

RCF Industrial

Sector Nine…

          Colonel Donald Lydecker was not a stupid man.  He was cold, calculating and in control of the things around him.  Only three times in his life did he meet or cross paths with someone or something he wasn't sure about.  Only three times did he not have control of the situation.

          The first time, he came home to find his wife dead.  The way he found her brought darkness to his soul which would never go away.  He loved that woman more than any would ever know.  Most of him died that day.  He tried to get that part of him back.  He did.  He wanted what had been lost returned to him, but there was nothing he could bring back.  She was gone and with her went most of what made him a stable man.

          It's how he found his way into a bottle.  He stopped in that place, hanging out, experiencing it.  He liked the bottle.  It had become a part of him.  It had become a large part, replacing what had been lost when she went away.  He had grown accustomed to the emptiness being filled by things he couldn't remember.

          When his beloved Military pushed him away, he actually thanked them.  He was happy in a strange, psychotic way.  Going home that first night after the hearing left him comfortable.  It was a bizarre comfort but it was comfort.  He had thanked the old General and his staff for the dismissal and moved on to the nearest liquor store.  He spent every penny in his pocket on the dark nectar.  He welcomed the blissful oblivion it brought him.  He enjoyed the lack of everything that it left within him.

          He forgot.

          He wanted it that way.

          There was no memory of the time he spent locked in that cold hotel drinking.  He remembered nothing of the days that passed.  He didn't care that life went by while he tried desperately to summon Death every night.  He tried.  He tried to bring the sweet darkness he knew would give him the nothing he deserved.  

          Only… death never came to him.

          A man named Sandemann came for him instead.  Doctor Sandemann wasn't the death he sought, but he was a hell unto himself.  He was the second point Colonel Donald Lydecker met in his life that gave him pause.  Sandemann was in control.  The Doctor was all about control.  It was all he had ever known.

          He pried the bottle out of the Colonel, or maybe he pried the Colonel out of the bottle.  Neither man knew for sure.  Neither man cared.  When Lydecker finished that first month of sobriety he realized he no longer cared about the bottle.  His wife was still lost to him but Sandemann had replaced his only love with children that needed guidance, the only guidance that a man like Colonel Lydecker could provide.

          The project was even more covert than Lydecker's black operations while he was with the US Army Rangers.  They had started a program to create the perfect soldier.  They had begun to shape creations they could use to save a world.  They had created a new human prototype, one they could shape into whatever they wanted.

          It had been Sandemann's plan all along.  He had known things were coming that Lydecker couldn't have foreseen and the Colonel tried to wait.  He wanted to trust Sandemann, but the man wasn't forthcoming with enough information.  He wouldn't tell the Colonel any more than he needed to know.

          So the Colonel, devious as only he could be, decided to find out for himself.  It hadn't taken long actually.  It only took a few weeks of digging, but he found out.  He found everything he was looking for.  He found all of it and shortly after that last piece of information fell into place, Sandemann found him.

          They confided that night.  The Doctor, with his Sherry and The Colonel, with his tall glass of ice water sat comfortably in a quiet office under the umbrella of some state of the art technology.  No one could hear the secrets they traded between them.  

          A group, known only as the committee, had arranged everything.  They gave Sandemann the money, the technology and the facilities to create these soldiers.  Then something happened.  The committee changed.  It became something different, something wrong, something that should never have been.

          It became something evil.

          It became the one thing Sandemann and Lydecker didn't want it to be.  They launched a plan to save the project they had both become so involved in.  They went against the committee and for that they were hunted.  Sandemann was the first to find a way out, while others died or were disappeared.  The Colonel stayed behind, honoring the age-old tradition.  He stayed to take one for the team.

          It didn't work that way, though.  A situation presented itself and he found he was in a unique position.  He was given the duty of training a new class of soldiers.  The committee gave him a test and he passed with flying colors.  He was put in charge of a group known as X-5.

He picked them up when they were two years old.  By the time they were five, they had learned so much that they were easily two years beyond the remnants of the previous class.  The learning curve they existed on was off the scale.  They were and would become the best the world would ever see.  He knew this.  He had worked toward this goal since the day he met Sandemann.

When 13 of them escaped in 2009, he remained objective.  He picked out a few special targets and isolated them to make it appear his team was doing their job.  He remained in control although he had again become a target.  A new director was brought in from the committee with credentials that even Lydecker couldn't get to.  Things had changed again.

The Colonel was ordered out into the field.  He was told to find the escapees at any cost short of termination.  He found one in LA.  The boys name was Zane.  He had become an accomplished little thief and as The Colonel and his team moved in, something happened that would change the face of the world forever.  The pulse came and went.  A nuclear airburst fried every circuit.  Everything had been affected.  Everything except the committee.

          The Colonel knew they had been preparing for something when he received directive 13.  It was time to go dark.  He welcomed this opportunity to solidify a base of operation.  He knew the committee would eventually contact him again and exert their control.  When they did, he needed to be in a position to show them he was in control.  When they came, he had what he needed.

          They didn't like that he had not found any of the escaped children.  They sent troops to remove him and take over the operation.  He took out three of the committee members himself within a single day.  He stated his position.  He was on board with the whole program.  He was just on his own board.  The committee had no choice but to give him control of the field.  They did so reluctantly, continuing to send the occasional political officer to watch him and report back.  They reported only what he wanted them to know.

He set up his operation in the southeast of Seattle in an abandoned military hospital.  It was the third facility the project had ever maintained.  The first had been dismantled.  The second, in Gillette, was the main base and now Colonel Lydecker sat in the main office of his own base.  He had five hundred hand picked soldiers.  They were the cream of a non-existent crop of highly trained specialists from all branches.  He had a large team of doctors and specialists in all fields and he had the kids.  Remnants of X-3 and 4 were in secure positions.  The remaining X-5 had mostly been placed in field assignments and a few of the most accomplished X-6 had been used.  The remaining X-6 were used as guards to keep out the unwanted.  Lydecker was pleased.  He even had two new groups being coming up.  The X-7 and X-8 were young but the training was moving along well beyind any expectations.

Things were beginning to fall into place.  It had taken several years to get where he wanted to be and in that time he hadn't given up the search.  He had maintained just enough of an effort to appease the committee.  He kept an ear to the ground, but for his plan to work he couldn't readily bring them in.  He needed them to be out there, learning.

And that is exactly what they did.

They learned well.  One in particular learned too well.  It was the littlest X-5 from that perfect group that Colonel Lydecker was most proud of.  She had become everything the project had ever hoped it could create.  Sandemann would have been proud beyond his greatest expectations of the one designated X5-452.

She was the one the project had been designed for.  She was the epitome of the super-soldier they had sought to create.  She was pure in every respect of the word.

Colonel Lydecker remembered the discussion in his office with the young soldier under his command.  "I saw a girl, a woman really..."  The boy had said.  "Built like a girl... a woman."  The words echoed in his mind.  He had been trailing an X-5 known as Seth.  He had found a link to his future in the shadow of a small girl instead.  Seth chose death rather than go back to the project, but she was there that day.  She would eventually take Colonel Lydecker directly to the place he hated being the most.  

She put him and everything he had worked for over the years right out there in the worst possible position a covert operation such as the Colonel's could encounter.  She set Lydecker and his secrets in front of a powerful and dangerous adversary that by all intents and purposes didn't actually exist.  X5-452 led Colonel Lydecker into the realm of a man with no name.  She offered his secrets to a man that had no face.  The one that had chosen her name first, rather than be a number, the one called Max had placed Colonel Lydecker and all his secrets in plain sight of a most formidable foe.

The third loss of control Colonel Donald Lydecker had ever known came from X5-452.  Max had taken his covert operation and placed it on the mainframe of the all-seeing entity known as Eyes Only.  The infamous cyber-journalist had hacked his way into the history books.  He had broken ground on vigilance and he had become the first person in history to hack the entire planet.  A hack that repeated for seven consecutive hours and warned The Rogue escapees as well as several X-5 placed in deep cover operations throughout the world.  In trying to protect the Rogues, he had disrupted over forty Manticore missions.

He had pushed the threshold and with it The Colonel.  The island had been his first acknowledgement.  "We have the suspects.  Five miles…"  Those words had bounced around for days in the Colonel's head.  Of course the Colonel had no idea who the man on the other end had been.  He didn't know then that Eyes Only had hijacked and jammed his second teams signal.  He just knew someone had played him.

A long time had passed and he knew nothing.  He watched sitting in his cold, dark apartment waiting for news to break.  He remembered watching all of the hacks as they came.  He saw the criminals falling to their inevitable doom at the hands of the all-seeing eyes.  He hadn't put it together.  He hadn't even worried until the day he hatched the plot to get Zack to lead him to the others.  599 was a loyal soldier, even at his worst times and when the situation came to a head, just at the moment he was processing the data from the implant and preparing to move, the hack came.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom satellite hack of the Eyes Only Informant Net.  This hack cannot be traced and it will not be stopped.  This goes out to those known as X-5.  You have been compromised.  You know what to do…"  The hack said.  It ran every hour on the hour for seven of them.   He told himself he would find the man no matter what.

He vowed to find him.  He vowed to make sure it wouldn't happen again.  He set up a team to monitor and trace the activities of Eyes Only.  They monitored, but it was impossible to track the man.  He was good.  He was elite.  He was better than the best.  Lydecker knew this because he had the best working for him and they were stumped.

He watched the hacker; every broadcast after that.  He saw a few hacks in the following weeks.  Some more major players fell with a dull thud.  He knew Max was involved at this point.  How deeply she was in was unknown, but when Brin came back to the project and Tinga fell to the blonde bitch, he realized there was more to her relationship with Eyes Only than anyone had realized.

She and Logan Cale were in love.  They had that kind of relationship only true soulmates could have.  They were meant to be.  He recognized it every time they looked at each other.

Sandemann had planned for this contingency.  He had meant from the beginning for each of the children to one day find someone and eventually couple but he had always believed they would find one among their own.  Max found the only one like her out in the real world, not within the confines of Manticore.  She happened upon a person walking the dark road, maybe even waiting for her there.  She found her soulmate and she refused to give him up for anything.

He had worried at first.  He was not unlike a Father trying to protect his daughter from the wrong influence in the matter.  He judged this man from the beginning as a mere human like himself.  Tinga and her son Case planted the seed for his eventual acceptance of the man.  It was one of the reasons he called Logan 'son' so much.  When that man walked into Manticore and left with his perfect soldier in his arms, he knew she was with the right man.  She had chosen wisely.

He was proud of her.  He was almost as proud of another of the Rogues.  734 had been returned, near death due to a flaw in her genetic structure.  She was suffering from Progeria, an aging disease.  They had lost four others to the disease before they found the flawed gene sequence and corrected it.  When Max and Zack sent Brin back Deck had taken point personally.  Renfro was on her way in at the time and he knew her from back in the day.  She was power mad and she would eventually turn against him.

He would not lose control to her.  He knew her to well and when Brin began her re-indoctrination he was left with only one choice.  He planted a trigger.  He had hated doing it but knowing what he did left him with no alternative.

Checking his watch, he knew she would be here soon.  He would have expected her to be watching him already but he had heard nothing.  Of course, where the X-5 soldiers were concerned, that actually meant nothing.  He was a smart man though and he had been a good soldier despite his dishonor in the end.  He was backed up against a solid brick wall with the only two possible entrances into the room visible before him.  She would have to come in them.  He might not have a chance to react but she would have not other choice on the entrances.

Her footsteps echoed along the hall near the door from the right.  She was coming alone.  This was not a surprise.  She was more than capable of taking him.  She knew this.

"In here Brin."  He said quietly.  It was still loud enough for her to hear.

"Brin is dead."  She answered.  "My designation is X5-734."  She said as she stepped into the room.  She had come prepared.  Her weapon pointed directly between his brows.  "Tell me where Eyes Only is or I will kill you."

Safe house

Sector Nine…

          Captain Cowers stepped from the hummer.  He looked around but could spot nothing out of the ordinary.  Some homeless people were trying to hide from them.  A couple of others, lost wandered the streets.

          He ordered his guards to their positions and sent a team inside to scout the building.  He smiled.  He had planned to stay ahead of the game.  He wasn't going to let Eyes Only make a fool of him.  He was certain he had the upper hand in this.

          Twenty minutes later, ten minutes after he had lost contact with the infiltration team, he heard his phone ring.

          "Who is this?"  He demanded.

          "I just wanted a friendly little chat.  I did not want to teach you a lesson.  But you leave me no choice."  A voice said.

          Four bullets ripped into his vehicle.  The radiator began to smoke from two points while the radio short circuited inside the hummer.  A fourth bullet shattered the rear view mirror beside him and lodged in the door just inches away from his free hand.

          "You may proceed inside and discuss the matter at hand or you can turn and leave, pondering your ignorance as I crumble your entire operation around you.  The choice is yours."  The voice said.

          He knew it was Eyes Only.  It wasn't hard to figure out.  He walked in the door without looking back at his men.  It was better than letting them see the fear in his eyes.

          The room upstairs was lit.  It was the only one in the building that showed any light.  It was waiting for him on the table.  A very impressive rig with a huge monitor sat on the table.  The screen was dark as he peered into the room.  He would have to sit with his back to the door.

          "I don't like this."  He mumbled.

          "I don't care."  A disembodied voice boomed.  "Step into the room."  It said.  "You know the alternative."

          Captain Cowers stepped into the room.  The light dimmed and the screen grew snowy, slowly dissolving into the sickeningly familiar grey eyes on a red, white and blue scrolling background.  They stared back at him with an intensity he couldn't hope to match on his most determined day.  He didn't have it in him.  Eyes Only did.

          "Sit down."

          "What do you want from me?"  Cowers asked.  "What happened to my men?"

          "I will not argue such things with you Captain.  I will tell you that your team is unharmed.  If you wish them to stay that way, then you will do exactly as I say."

          "What if I don't?"  Cowers asked.  He sneered as if he knew something Eyes Only didn't.  A bullet ripped through the window to his left and broke through the chair leg sending the Captain tumbling to the floor over the collapsed leg behind him.

          "Are you going to persist with the stupid questions?"  Eyes Only asked.  "I can end this right here and now.  It would only take one shot."

          "NO!"  Cowers shouted.  He lifted himself from the floor.

          "Then sit down and lets talk like civilized human beings about this."  Eyes Only ordered.

          "On what?"  Cowers asked.

          "On the chair, fool."

          Cowers glared at the screen as he struggled to balance the chair he was sitting on.  He was terrified.  Eyes Only had the control here and he knew it.  He could see it in the hacker's eyes.  "What do you want from me?"

          "I want you to open that folder on the floor in front of you.  It contains information that you need to read.  There is a group trying to take over the world."  Eyes Only said.  "I have been collecting any and all information I could find on them.  I have run across much of this information in unlikely places."  He continued.  The Captain flipped through the folder.

          "Do you expect me to believe any of this?"  He asked those eyes.

          "I expect you to be an intelligent man.  I will not force you into anything.  I will let you take this information and read it and in two days time I will contact you for your response."  Eyes Only said.  "The choice is yours."

          "If I choose your side in this, what then?"  Cowers asked.

          "We will save the world."  Eyes Only said.

          "And If I refuse?"  Another bullet ripped through the window and shattered the remaining rear leg sending cowers back onto the floor.  The folder pitched across the room and papers slid out in an orderly but expansive pattern.

          "Do we understand each other?"  Eyes Only asked.

          "How can I verify any of this?"

          "I can put you in touch with someone that has been on the same trail I have.  He has much of the same information I have, but little that I don't.  I can give you his name and number if you wish or you can just meet with him."

          "Who is it?  What makes you think I would trust one of your people?"

          "His name is Donald Lydecker."  Eyes Only said.  "He was your former commander I believe."

          "You're lying.  Lydecker is dead."

          "What makes you think that?"

          "Director Renfro…"  The Captain started but stopped quickly.

          "She failed.  I killed her myself.  She destroyed Manticore, not me.  I set those children loose when she was going to burn them alive.  How a sniveling little coward like you gathered a platoon under your command I'll never know."  Eyes Only yelled.  The Captain sat on his butt on the floor staring up into those eyes with fear in his own.  "You worked for the very people that are trying to control this world.  I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN."  His disembodied voice echoed through the distortion in the computer speakers.  "I will give you this option.  Your ill-conceived attempt to destroy me has failed.  Your ignorance in this matter will get you killed.  I can do this without you.  I can do it easier with you on my side."

          "Your side?  How is it you have a side.  When I was back in Manticore there was only one loose end.  Colonel Lydecker was the man, the only man in a position to muck up everything we worked for…"

          "You worked for?  You were a patsy of the committee.  You were placed to watch and report on the project.  You were the loose end that mucked everything up.  I want you to understand something.  Your precious X-5 commander, the one named Brin is in conference with Colonel Lydecker right now.  She is reading information similar to what I have given you in that folder.  I will bet your life that she is not arguing this as heavily as you are right now."  Eyes Only laughed.  "You are a fool.  The cult has been planning this conquest for the last seven-thousand years.  What don't you understand about that?"

          "7000?"  Cowers voiced the number in barely audible tones.

          "Yes.  They have only one agenda.  They want to control the world.  Manticore was created to fight this cult.  I don't know how or why Manticore's creator knew about them but I assure you I will find out.  Do not doubt me.  Do not cross me.  Do not fight me.  You will lose.  I guarantee you would not survive such a confrontation."

          Cowers sat on the floor for a long time.  A few minutes passed.  He just stared into the eyes.  Eyes that didn't blink.  Eyes that frightened him.  Eyes that could remove him from the picture with a word or a thought.

          "I will read your folder and take everything you have presented to me under advisement.  I will not however make any promises that I will back you in this."  He said.

          "You do not make that decision.  My city, my rules.  You will follow the chain of command in this.  As I clearly stated before, you know the consequences."

          "You're going to kill me?"

          "Yes."

          The Captain swallowed hard.  He had not expected such a flat, unfeeling, cold response.  "Just like that?"

          "Only like that.  You came here to do no less to me.  Work with me and live.  Work against me and you will not make it back to your vehicle alive.  I cannot let anyone stand in my way.  Especially not the likes of you."  Eyes Only said.  "Now pick up that folder."

          "What about Lydecker?"  Cowers demanded.

          "What about him?  Do you wish to speak to him?"

          "Yes."

          "He is ten blocks from here on the other side of the sector.  There is an abandoned building marked with the letters RCF.  It was an old industrial complex.  He is there with Brin now."

          "Brin?"  Cowers asked.  "Who is Brin?"

          "X5-734."  Eyes Only said.  "You were specially educated weren't you?"

          "I don't believe you."

          "Are you going to start this again?"  Eyes Only asked.  Cowers scurried out of the line of sight from the window.  He stared in fear at the window for a minute before looking back to the monitor.

          "RCF you say?"

          "Brin and the Colonel are there now."  Eyes Only said.  "It would not be unexpected if you were to arrive.  I would read that stuff on the way over."

          "What do I have to do?"

          "Go and talk to the Colonel."  Eyes Only said.  "That's not too complicated, is it?"

          "He knows about this?"

          "Yes.  You have one minute to return to your vehicle or my people will open fire."  Eyes Only's fading laughter could be heard as his framed eyes slowly dissolved into a snowy background before the screen went blank.

          Cowers quickly picked up the papers and stuffed them in the brown folder before running out of the room and down the steps to the door he had entered.  When he rushed outside he was surprised to find that he was alone.  His guards had abandoned him.  His hummer was broken down.  He had only the folder in his hands and the word of a known enemy to trust.

          He had no idea how to proceed.  He just stood there waiting for the bullet to rip into him.

          It never came.

Fashion Square roof

Phoenix, Arizona…

          "What do you mean?"  Max demanded.

          "About what?"  Jondy asked.

          "You said something about someone not wanting to see you."  Jace said climbing the stairs behind Max.

          "Oh… that…"  Jondy smiled.  "I wouldn't worry about that."  She continued.  "I was just mumbling to myself."  She said.  Max didn't buy it.  
  


          "Jondy!"  She said.

          "It's nothing really.  I knew this guy once.  We were close but it didn't last.  You know the type of things I'm talking about Max."  She said.  Max nodded.  Jace didn't

          "I don't.  You used to be with this guy?"  Jace asked.  She was curious.  She had only recently escaped Manticore.

          "Sort of."  Jondy said.  "That thing in the alley actually happened, Max.  The one I told you about.  It's just that those guys that assaulted me weren't just a bunch of drunken gangbangers.  They were a gang.  I stole something from them."

          "You were a thief?"  Jace asked.

          "I didn't steal things, per se.  I liberated them from people that didn't need them and gave them to people that did."  Jondy said.  They reached the top of stairs.  "It was kind of a really weird Robin Hood thing."  Jondy reached for the door but it opened before she could reach the handle.

          "Well, well, well…"  A strong male voice said.  "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here."  The man was all muscle with his fair share of scars.  He wasn't pretty to look at but the right kind of woman would find him strangely attractive.  "We never thought we'd see you again."

          "And you don't see me now.  Out of my way Bull."  Jondy said.

          The big man stepped aside and let Jondy walk past but he reached out with his big hand toward Max about level with the top of her low-cut shirt.  "Only you.  The other two will stay…"

          She intercepted his hand twisting the wrist up and out forcing the big man to bend at the waist.  She easily snapped his wrist.  A simple shove sent him sprawling to the ground.  "No one but my boyfriend puts his hands there."  She warned.  "Anyone else want to try their luck?"

          No one made a move toward the girls.  Jondy was laughing.  Max was pissed and Jace clutched the baby tightly to her own chest.  She was watching everyone closely.

          "No?"  Max continued.  "Good.  I'm not in a great mood today.  The first broken bone is a warning.  The next one that tries anything gets a broken neck."  She warned.

          "C'mon."  Jondy said.  "He's over here."

          "Who?"  Max asked.

          "Joe."  Jondy confessed.

          "Joe?"  Jace asked.  "Who's Joe?"

          "I am."  A man said.  The girls looked up toward what appeared to be a raised platform.  A man stood there.  He was smiling one of those smiles that hid meanings of things lost for ages.  Jondy walked right up onto the platform and stood in front of him.  He dwarfed her small frame as she stood there and stared up at him.  "It's good to see you, little one."

          "I didn't know if I should come back or not."  Jondy said.  "After what happened that one time, I was worried that you might not like me."

          "It wasn't like that.  When I returned to the apartment and found you had left…"  He didn't finish the thought.

          "I missed you."  Jondy said.  She stepped closer to the big man as he reached down and engulfed her in his arms.  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling up to meet his lips.  They kissed.  Deeply.

          Max cleared her throat.  She wasn't pushy about it, but she was trying to get the point across that it wouldn't be long before White would have the entire city crawling with agents and his personal warriors, The Phalanx.

          The kiss lingered for a minute before he set Jondy gently to the floor.  They stared at each other for a short time before anyone spoke.  Max felt really strange.  She recognized something in the way they were staring at each other.  She knew she had looked at Logan that way a time or two.

          It was Jondy that spoke first.  "We've got a situation."  Jondy said.

          "When do you not, little one?"  The big man called Joe, asked.  "Who are your friends?"

          "These are my sisters.  The ones I told you about.  The tall one is Jace and her baby is little Maxie.  That's Max.  She's my best friend."  Jondy said.  "We've run into a bit of a situation with a guy named White."

          "White?  You mean Ames White?"  Joe asked.  Jondy nodded.

          "That's his name."  Max said.  "You know him?"

          "I do."  Joe said.  "We've crossed paths before."

          "What do you mean?"  Jace asked.

          "I've run into him on occasion.  We have a mutual understanding.  I don't like him and he doesn't like me."  Joe said.  "An explanation of that is irrelevant.  I assume you've come for your package."  He asked Jondy.

          "I did."  She answered.  "Do you still have it?"

          "I do."  Joe said.  "Stunned that I would keep it?"

          "When you didn't show up back at the apartment I figured you didn't care anymore."  Jondy said.  "As if you ever cared in the first place."

          "I did care.  You were the one running from who you were.  I went out that night and found some information you probably wouldn't have liked me knowing anyway."

          "What kind of information?"  Jondy asked.

          "What you are."  Joe said.

          "So that's why you didn't come back?"  Jondy asked.  "Because you learned that I'm not exactly human?"

          "No.  I didn't come back that night because I got into it with Ames over something that was beyond my control."  He said.

          "What are you to talking about?"  Jace asked.

          "It sounds more like an argument."  Max said.  "What I'd like to know is how come you seem to know so much about Ames White?"

          "That's a long story."  Jondy answered before Joe could.  "And we don't have a lot of time."

          "Come with me."  Joe said.  "There's a back way to my quarters."  He turned and walked toward a second stairwell leading down.  There were two guards standing there watching the girls closely.

          "I want to hear it."  Max said.

          "You won't like what you hear."  Joe said.  "But if you come with me then I will tell you a deep dark secret that Ames White and his cultists don't want you to know."

          "Tell me now before we take another step."  Max demanded.

          "Not out here."

          "Why?"  Jace demanded.

          "Because I can't."  Joe said growing visibly angry.

          Jondy stepped forward.  She looked into Max.  Max stared back at her sister, her best friend.  "Trust me.  Please."

          "I do, Jondy.  I just don't trust him."  Max said.

          "But I do.  As much as you trust Logan."

          Max stared at Jondy for a full minute before looking at Joe and nodding.  "Sorry."

          "I understand.  In a moment you will as well."  Joe said.  "Just not out here."  He turned and headed into the stairwell.  The girls followed him into a large hall leading into an open chamber with far more room than anyone needed for private living quarters.  There were several people around, all of them watching the girls suspiciously.  Most of the people were women.  A few were men.  The girls followed Joe through a veritable maze of small islands of collected groups whispering among themselves of the new arrivals.

          Joe led them into another larger chamber about half the size of the main hall.  "The place used to be a fashion mall.  This was a Limited before the pulse.  Eighteen different shops in one main department store at the end of the mall made up this place.  When I arrived there were still working shops here.  Mall security learned very quickly that I wasn't going anywhere."  He explained.

          "So you just moved in and no one said anything?"  Jace asked.

          "There wasn't much anyone could do."  Joe said.  "The country had fallen apart.  Martial law was in effect everywhere and the looters had already stripped everything.  There were very few people with wealth.  Most were just wandering around banging their heads together and asking why."

          "So you set yourself up as some kind of leader, a kingpin the people could flock to?"  Max asked.  She was wandering around the large former shop looking at things.  Memories of the Chinese Theater flooded her mind and she smiled.  It had been hard at first but now she only remembered the good times.

          "I set myself up a home to live in.  Others came later."  Joe said.  "Then more and still more after that.  Before long, the entire fashion mall was inhabited by displaced people, outsiders and lost souls.  My warriors and I protect them.  We keep out the darkness that constantly tries to swallow them up and engulf them in its evil."

          Max was wandering around the room looking at things, poking her head here and there while Joe was digging for something behind his bed.  He pulled out a lot of things piling them beside him.  Finally he pulled out a small box.  He turned and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Jondy.

          "I can't believe you kept it all this time."

          "How could I not?"  Joe asked.  "I had always hoped I would see you again.  I believed I would."

          "I just never expected you would lead Ames White right to my doorstep upon your return."

          "What happened that night?"  Jondy asked.

          "The same thing that happens every time we cross the same path.  A war breaks out."  Joe said.  "I was going out on a routine hunt to try and bring in some more refugees from…"  He paused looking at Max.  Max was watching him.  "From the road."  He said.  He knew Max didn't buy it.

          "And White was there."

          "White is always there.  He doesn't like losing people anymore than your Colonel Lickerwanker or whatever his name was."  He smiled.  Jondy laughed.

          "Lickerwanker?"  She said.  "You're a nut."

          "Yeah, look.  I know you wanted this back so I wrapped it in this box and left it back there where only you and I ever went."

          "Thanks."  Jondy said.  "You don't know how much this means to me."

          "I think I do."  Joe said.

          "What I don't know is, these refugees you were talking about."  Max said.  "Who are they and why was White looking for them?"  She was holding a jersey of some kind in her hands and looking at Jondy.

          "Max?"  Jondy said her name.  She was confused and watching her sister closely.  The jersey hadn't gone unnoticed.

          "So you know."  Joe said.

          "I know this much."  Max started, but two men burst through the doors and cut her off.

          "What is it?"  Joe demanded.

          "Choppers circling."  One of the men said.  "They've got five choppers and full squads.  I think they intend to drop troops."

          "He wouldn't be that foolish."  Joe said.

          "He would be.  He has no fear of anyone."  Max said.  She had remained mostly quiet watching the situation play out.  "I kicked the crap out of him but he just kept coming."

          "Joe.  We have to get out of here.  Our bikes are stashed on the west side of the building."  Jondy said.

          "Jondy.  We have to get out of here and the less he knows the better it will be for us."  Max said.

          "Max, you don't understand…"

          "I understand perfectly."  Max said.  "He's playing you Jondy.  He's not this great guy you think he is."

          "What are you saying Max?"  Jondy asked.

          She tossed the jersey onto the bed.  It landed with the right arm in plain view.  A patch was sewn into the shoulder there.  "Is that your shirt?"  Max demanded.  Joe nodded.

          "It is."  He said.

          "Jondy.  That's a Phalanx patch.  Joe is one of White's soldiers.  You've walked us right into the middle of a cult encampment."  Max said.

          "Max.  You have to listen to me."  Jondy started.

          "No.  Jondy.  She doesn't.  The three of you need to get out of here."

          "You're not going to turn us over to him?"  Max asked.  She seemed stunned.

          "No.  I'm not.  I wouldn't do that to any of you."

          "But you're Phalanx."

          "Yes.  And so is every other person in this place."


	8. Chapter Eight

Welcome to chapter eight of The Trouble with Jondy.  Things are happening fast.  Max finds out Jondy's dark little secret finally and it isn't remotely what she expected it might be.  Logan learns just what kind of plans Deck had for him and those nanocytes he used to repair the spinal cord.  There's a war brewing and it's not going to go well for anyone at this rate.  

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.  I really appreciate it.  It means so much.  I look forward to hearing from all of you as this plays out.  It's a dark path our intrepid hero and heroine walk.  Where will it lead them and how will it affect them?

Read, review and above all else… Enjoy!

Escape and Evade

RCF building

Sector nine…

          "Tell me where Eyes Only is."  Brin demanded.

          "I can't."  Deck said calmly.

          "But you assaulted the DNA lab with him.  You know who he is."  She said.  "He hacked the security for you.  You were involved.   He went in and took 452 out of there.  He destroyed it."  She wavered for just an instant.

          "I planned the DNA hit.  I have been in communication with him.  I have also done some work for him."  Deck said.  "But I've never met the man.  Only one person I can think of might know him for sure."

          "Who and where do I find this person?"  Brin Demanded.  She did not notice Biggs and Alec in position above here waiting.  Deck did not look up at them.

          "You know her.  She's your sister."  Deck said.

          "I don't have a sister."  Brin said.  Her eyes wavered again.  "I am alone."  She whispered.  She stared into Deck's eyes looking for something.  "Tell me where he is."

          Deck studied the girl in front of him.  She was small but strong.  She had seen and endured much.  She had been twisted by Renfro's deceit and lies, but she was smart.  Deck had planted a trigger.  The time to use it was approaching, fast.  He would have to find the right moment for it.  To do that, he would have to steer the conversation toward a more appropriate course.

          "Max saved your life."  Deck said.

          "Who?  452?"  Brin asked.  "I let her live.  Twice."

          "I know."  Deck said.  He watched as the memories began to replay.

          "She saved my life."  Brin said.  Deck noticed the change immediately.  It was in her eyes.  She hadn't wavered this time.  The eyes just changed.  She still held the weapon pointed directly at him but she didn't have the intensity.

          "Yes.  Max saved your life."   Deck said.  He knew it would come quick and he knew it wouldn't be easy.  The breakdown would come first, followed quickly by the realization that something was terribly wrong.  She would still be Brin, but she would remember everything she had suppressed before he took her back to Manticore.  She would remember everything he did to her to make her a soldier again.  She would probably not be happy.  "She's saved many of you."

          "But she couldn't save all of us."  Brin said.  Deck knew she was talking about Tinga.  He also knew she had no idea that Renfro was behind that.  "She couldn't save Tinga."  Deck noted that Brin had used her name and not her designation.

          "I don't know how she could have.  Director Renfro had mostly destroyed her by the time Max and Zack got to her."  Deck said.  "You remember Zack?  He was with Max when she returned you to me."  He said.

          "I remember Zack."  She said.

          "Max and Zack saved your life."  Deck said.  He noticed the change.  Again it came immediately.  Her eyes rolled upward.  She started to sweat.  Deck nodded to Biggs and Alec.

          "Max and Zack saved my life."  She whispered.  "They left me on the park bench so your choppers could pick me up."  She dropped the weapon and started to swoon just as Biggs and Alec landed beside her.  They caught her gently and she went limp in their arms.

          "She's going to be a handful when she comes to.  Make sure she's comfortable and give her the shot.  Keep her sedated until I return.  We'll wake her and fill her in on everything."  Deck said.

          "What are you going to do?"  Biggs asked.  Lydecker started to respond but his phone trilled.

          "This is Deck."

          "It's me."  Logan said.

          "I've got Brin secured.  Tell me some good news.  What've ya got for me?"

          "It's not exactly going as planned."  Logan said.

          "What do you mean?"  Deck asked.

          "I'm here with Suede right now."  Logan said.  "Everything went fine until he got back outside and found his team had deserted him.  We apparently scared him.  He's walking the other way."  Logan said looking down at the man.  "I'm on the opposite roof right now, watching him.  He's not heading toward your position.  He's going the opposite direction."

          "I was afraid of this."  The Colonel said.  "He was a plant from the committee.  I imagine he's going back to report."  He explained.  "He may or may not be one of them.  I don't know for sure, but either way, we cannot let the committee find out what we know."

          "I understand."  Logan pointed with his fingers.  Suede nodded.  "I'll take care of it."  He said.  The phone disappeared into his pocket and he gave a nod to Suede.

          The big Nubian lined up his shot as Cowers approached the end of the alley near the street.  Logan watched as the bullet spit out of the silenced barrel and sped toward its target.  He traced its path as it connected and burst from the other side of Cowers head, lodging into the brick wall of the building.  The Captain's body lurched forward and to the right almost flipping completely before taking its final resting place among the trash in the alley.

          "Send one of your people to clean it up.  No insignia, but leave the body and make sure they bring the folder to the safe house."

          "What now?"  Suede asked.  "Wasn't his team a part of the plan?"

          "Yes, but the Colonel secured Brin.  She can maintain his troops with her own if Deck doesn't take them."  Logan said.  "The question is… will she want to?"

          "I've worked with her before.  She's smart."  Suede pulled his phone and contacted a member of his team.  The enthusiastic X-6 was already in the alley before Logan and Suede turned to head for the Aztec and hook up with Deck.  "She'll do the right thing.  Besides, the Colonel might be an asshole but he's a good leader.  Most of the troops will want to be under his command again."

          "That's what I'm worried about."  Logan said.  "I understand you guys can take care of yourselves and are capable of making sound decisions, but Deck has that quality that I just don't want to trust completely."

          "Some of us know better than to trust Lydecker.  Some of us trust you.  Those of us that don't might need him and what he represents to us."  Suede explained.  "Remember that we are soldiers, Cale.  It's what we do."

          "Yeah."  Logan said.  "I understand that.  I get it."

          "Besides.  You're one of us anyway."  The big man laughed as they exited the building and headed for the Aztec parked on the street.  Logan gave him a funny look.  "You could just be a spoiled rich boy and live like all the other wealthy types out there, but you don't.  You're out here humping it in the streets with the rest of us.  You may live in the penthouse but you're not one of the Richie Rich's of this world."

          "That's almost a compliment, Suede."  Logan laughed.  A helicopter flew overhead, very low, as the two men were climbing into the SUV.  "What the hell?"

          Suede was on his phone instantly.  "Petey."  He said.  "Grab what you can and get out of the alley."  He said.  He dialed another number.  "Miri.  Get me some recon on this new development."  He said before immediately started to listen.  "Phalanx?  Already?  Are you sure?"

          "It's the Phalanx."  Logan said.  He pointed.  A soldier was moving through the alley toward their position.  He was heading for the door they had recently walked out of.  "How the hell did they get here so fast?"

          "Doesn't matter.  We need to get you out of here."  Suede ordered.

          "Get your team out."  Logan said as he started the car.  He backed out into the street as The Nubian called his team.  "I understand they had a team but how did they get to this location.  Did they trace your laptop?"

          "No.  That's not possible."  Logan said.  "I would have known.  I've been traced before.  I would have got a warning.  My Tech is the best available, straight out of Tokyo and Hong Kong.  I've got my own Magick.  Write the code myself and to date, it's never been cracked or hacked.  No one can trace me."  Logan said.  Suede's phone rang.

          "Sir."  Petey called in.  "I rang the last number dialed on Cowers phone, Sir."  The boy said.

          "And?"  Suede asked.

          "He called someone that speaks a language I don't recognize, Sir."  The boy said.

          "What did he say?"

          "Fay nosh tall."  The boy said.

          "Say that again."  Suede ordered.

          "Sir, I redialed Cowers last number and when they picked up on the other end someone said, in a language I didn't recognize, fay nosh tall."

          "Fay nosh tall?"  Suede asked.  "I see.  What happened then?"

          "I didn't respond so the voice repeated the words and added Cowers name the second time."  Logan held out his hand to Suede.  Suede handed over the phone.

          "Fe'nos tol?"  Logan asked.  "Was that what you heard?"

          "Yes, Sir."

          "Where are you now?"  Logan asked.  The boy told him.

          "We're on our way.  I need that phone so wait where you are for us and we'll pick you up on our way to see the Colonel."  Logan handed the phone back to Suede and grabbed his.

          "Colonel?"  He asked when someone answered.

          "Is it done?"  Deck asked.

          "Yes.  With complications."  Logan continued.  "The Captain was a member of the cult."

Fashion Square

Phoenix Arizona…

          "I already knew that."  Jondy said.  "I told you it was a long story."

          "You're all Phalanx warriors?"  Jace asked.

          "Not every one of us but we are all part of the cult."  Joe said.

          "Then you are part of The Fifth Column."  Max said.

          "No.  We aren't fifth, either."  Joe said.  "Those bastards are no better than the committee.  They both want the same thing but they don't agree on how to accomplish it."

          "What do you mean?"  Max asked.

          "The committee wants to control the world and remove everyone that isn't like them."  Joe said.

          "You're saying Fifth column wants the same thing?"

          "Not exactly.  They want the rest of us as slave labor.  They see a benefit in keeping us around to do their work and serve their pleasures and entertain them."  Joe explained.  "They are both trying to accomplish the same task.  They just have different paths to the same goal."

          "So it's a civil war?"  Jondy asked.  "They fight each other over whether the rest of us live or die?"

          "That's sick."  Jace said.

          "I don't understand, either.  My people here are in the middle of the whole thing."  Joe said.  "I was a member of the Phalanx.  I was one of the warriors they had been striving to reach since they started this whole thing seven-thousand years ago."

          "What do you mean?"  Max demanded.  "Are you saying you ran away?"  She asked.  That was something she understood all to well.

          "I didn't run away.  I went AWOL."  He said.  "Just like you and your brothers and sisters.  I learned better and I got out.  Now, White and his people hunt me."

          "White hunts us."  Max said.  "He's after me and my man.  He has been charged with destroying any trace of us.  The committee wants us dead.  They want us removed."

          "You don't know why?  Do you?"  Joe asked.

          "No, but I suppose you're going to tell me."

          "The committee that had control of Manticore… they have control of the government.  They are in charge in Washington.  They came to this country several hundred years ago to build a better world but they couldn't do it themselves.  They weren't good at it."  Joe explained.  "My people have been trying for thousands of years to conquer the world.  They have been trying to run everything behind the scenes because they can't do it out in the open.  They have warriors but not enough to secure the entire planet.  They invented the idea of a shadow government in ancient times.  They have been pushing and pulling the strings of those in power for seven millennia now."

          "So all of you have an in. What do you care about the rest of the world?"  Max said.  "You will be a part of the new world order when it comes."

          "No.  We won't.  Every one here.  Every one of us has rejected the agenda of the committee and the cult and we're not on board with the way Fifth Column operates either.  We left because we didn't want to be a part of their plan.  We believe in this world as it is, not what they want it to be."

          "So if you're not a part of the cult and you're not with The Fifth Column then who are you?"

          "I'm Joe."  He said.  "I'm just Joe.  I'm trying to lead a normal life just like you and Jondy and that one there with her girl.  We want the same thing.  We want to live free."

          "Yeah…"  Max said.  "Doesn't everybody?"  She asked staring at Jondy.

          "So what now?"  Jondy asked.

          "You three have to get out of here.  My people will deal with the Phalanx."  Joe said.  "Grace!"  He shouted over Jondy's shoulder.  A young girl of about fourteen came in.

          "Yes Dad?"  The girl asked.  She smiled and waved at Jondy.  Jondy winked.  Max finally understood why Jondy wouldn't talk about her past or at least this part of it.  She's had a thing with Joe back in the day.

          Joe looked at her.  "Take these three to the west side of the building.  Give that one your ride.  I'll get you a new one."  The girl nodded.  Joe turned back to Jondy.  She stared up at the considerably taller man.

          "Well, at least we get to say goodbye this time."  Jondy said.  She didn't take her eyes from him.  He was staring at her with a look on his face that Max recognized.  A look she had seen before in another man's eyes.  She had seen that look in Logan's eyes.

          "Yeah."  Joe said.  "Probably should say goodbye."  He reached out and touched her cheek.  She pushed into his palm.  Max caught a glimmer on her cheek when he pulled his hand away.  "You better go."  He said.  Jondy just stared up at him.  

          "We've got to go boss."  The guard said.  "They're going to drop troops any minute.

          "What are they doing right now?"  Joe asked.

          "They are circling but they haven't opened fire yet."  He said.  "This isn't like them.  They don't usually assault us in broad daylight."

          "It's us.  They tracked us here."  Jondy said.  "We have to go."

          "If they tracked you here then they are going to see you leaving.  I don't care how good you are, you can't outrun choppers."  Joe said.  He looked around the room.  He checked the faces of everyone present.

          The guard nodded.  "We knew this day would come."  He said.  Joe smiled.

          "We do it now or we don't do it at all."  Joe smiled.  He reached down to Jondy and pulled her up in his arms.  She pushed her lips into his as they kissed.  Everyone watched until he set her down and brushed a tear from her cheek.  "You three get out of here.  We'll deal with The Phalanx and Ames White."

          "Will I ever see you again?"  Jondy asked.

          "I don't know, little one."  He said.  "I hope so, but I just don't know."  He stepped around her as she held onto his hand as long as she could.  "Grace.  Take them."  He said to the small girl.  "Then find your Aunt and send up word that we are taking to the road."  The girl nodded.

          "What about you?"  Jondy demanded.  Joe turned to Max and looked squarely into her face.

"We are on the same side."  He said.  "Now get your sister out of here."

          "Joe!"  Jondy shouted.  "You can't do this."  She said.

          "I've got to, if only to protect you."  Joe said.  "When the war comes, call me.  My people and I will be there.  We will stand with you."  He looked at his guard.  "Sound the alarm."  He said before turning back to Max, Jondy and Jace.  "You have to leave now."  He said as a loud horn blew, sounding over the entire complex.  Max could hear shouting in the distance as gunfire broke out on the roof.

          The child Grace was pulling on Jondy's arm.  Jondy was standing there, immoveable to the girl.  She watched Joe as he pulled a rifle from under his bed and walked to his closet for his body armor.

          "GO!"  He shouted.  "I'll be okay."  Joe said.  "I've been here before."  He pulled two Katana from his closet and slipped the shoulder straps over his body armor.  They were crossed over his back, the black handles rising from his shoulders like two horns…

          Max forcefully turned Jondy and the three girls followed the young one out of the room and down a long dark corridor to a stairwell leading down.  At the bottom of the stairs, the girl pointed to a door and told them how to get outside.  She turned and ran back toward the old Mall commons.  The girls all looked down the hall and could see people running around.

          It was strange but they seemed very organized.  They had indeed been prepared for this.  They had expected this.  Max contemplated the thought that Joe and his people would stand beside them in the coming war.  She made a mental note to talk to Logan as soon as possible and tell him about this war that was coming.  Jondy and Jace were standing there.

          "Are we just going to leave them?"  Jace asked.

          "We have to."  Jondy said.  "You have a baby to protect and Max has to get back to Logan."  Max caught a look in her eyes.  A look she had given Logan on more than one occasion.

          "You're not staying here."  Max said.

          "What?"  Jace asked.

          "I won't let you."  Max said.  "I don't care what kind of feelings you have for him.  You will come with us now and Logan and I can help you find him later."  She continued.  "Right now, though, we have to get out of here."

          "But…"

          "No buts.  If you stay here and something happens to you…"

          "Look Max.  I can take care of myself."  

          "I have no doubt about that.  I just don't want you to do this.  We'll get someplace safe and we'll contact him and tell him to meet us."  

          "It doesn't work that way."  Jondy said.

          "We have to get out of here.  If Joe loves you then he'll come and find you."  Max said.

          "How do you know that?"

          "Because Logan came for me."  Max said.  "He walked into the halls of Manticore alone to save me.  He'll help you and he'll help Joe and his people.  You know that."

          "Yeah.  I know he would."  Jondy said.  She looked back down the hall and watched the people running around.  Some were coming toward the girls.  "We'd better get going."  She said.

          "It'll be okay. You'll see."  Max said.

          "It doesn't feel okay."  Jondy said.

          "It never does."  Jace added.

Oak St. Safe house

Seattle…

          Biggs and Suede were arguing on the rooftop.  Alec was listening and laughing.

          "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do with them?"  Suede yelled.

          "We have to make them understand!"  Biggs said.  He was a full head shorter than the tall Nubian in front of him.  There was no fear.  Biggs didn't know the word existed.  "They don't even know what went down back there.  They heard the call and ran back looking for someone to give them orders."

          Suede reached down.  His long, strong arm, rippling with muscles pulled an X-5 up by his neck holding him just inches from him.  His voice bellowed into the young man's face.  "They tried to kill you.  Manticore wants all of us dead."  He said dropping the X-6 to the ground.  He turned back to Biggs.  "He doesn't understand that."

          "He does.  It's just a lot to take in the first time.  When Alec told me what happened the first time I was too stunned to talk for a long time."  Biggs said.  "I met the man though.  I met Maxie's boyfriend and he's a helluva man.  He's doing the right thing.  We thought we were doing the right thing."

          "Some of us were."  Suede said.

          "If it hadn't been for the Eyes Only broadcast, I know a lot more of us that would have fallen to the cult because we were supposedly in secure positions and deep cover."  Biggs continued.

          "I know.  I was in deep cover myself with a para-military business organization.  I saw the hack and waited and sure enough the cult showed up.  Some midget was running the operation.  His teams made mincemeat out of the soldiers I had infiltrated."  Suede said.  "He saved a lot of us and didn't even realize how many.  I know the story."

          "Then help me make them understand."  Biggs said.

          "You know you're the only one that doesn't fear me."  Suede said.

          "Should I?"  Biggs asked.  The two men stared at each other for a short time.  "Eyes Only needs our help.  He has a tough enough job just being Maxie's boyfriend but to try and save this world on top of that… he's made more enemies than any of us will ever know.  The cult isn't the only group out there hunting him…"

          "I went to bat for Eyes Only because you…"  Suede started but the X-6 interrupted.

          "You guys work for Eyes Only?  He destroyed Manticore!"

          "Yes."  Both men said looking down at him.

          "How can you do this?"  The X-6 asked.

          "It's simple."  Biggs said.  "He set us free.  He gave us a choice.  Now you have to make one."  He looked at all of Cowardly's guards.  "They're free to make their own choice.  Leave them."

          Suede laughed.  He watched them as he walked away, following Biggs toward the stairs.

          Both men knew they only had one choice.  Brin was unconscious downstairs.  Cowers was dead.  Lydecker had taken over and he not only had the support of Suede, Biggs and Alec but they also worked for Eyes Only.  It was enough to make their heads spin.  Biggs knew.  His had spun that first day when Alec told him the truth in Logan's safe house on Oak St.

          Suede nodded and flashed a hand signal to his team stationed near the rooftop access.  None of Cowers people would walk anywhere alone until they pledged loyalty to the men downstairs.  They would choose either Eyes Only or Colonel Lydecker, but they would choose or they would be forever lost.  When Biggs and Suede moved into the main room, Deck, Logan and Alec were talking quietly over maps.

          "This is what we know."  Deck said.  "The committee is housed here."  He pointed to a large building.  "They call it the conclave."

          "That's fascinating."  Alec said.  "But a direct assault would be foolish.  We've seen them fight.  We know the neck thing works on all of us, even them but to take them on, one on one in a full frontal assault would be suicide."

          "And any transgenic that tried to infiltrate would just get caught and killed."  Logan added.  "The barcode…"

          "Yeah, brilliant plan that one."  Alec said.  "Marked every damn one of us.  The only one here that could do this is you and you're too old.  No offense."

          "None Taken."  Deck said.  "But I'm not the only one here that can do this."  He fell silent.

          Everyone in the room knew who he meant.  They all looked at him immediately.  Logan sighed.  He knew they were talking about him.

          "What the hell can I do?"  Logan asked.  "I'm a hacker, not a soldier."

          "That may be, Son, but I planned for this contingency."  Deck added.

          "You want to let me in on this little contingency of yours?"

          "It's simple really.  I've been to the conclave."  Deck said.  "I went there early on to meet with Doctor Sandemann and the committee when they put me in charge of X-5.  The place is crawling with Monks.  I know you've been beefing up on their language to translate some of their documents."

          "You can't be serious?"  Biggs interrupted.  "You can't send Logan in there.  If something goes even remotely sideways and White finds out… he's dead."

          "If something goes sideways, any of us could go out with a well placed bullet or knife thrust."  Deck said.  "We need someone on the inside.  The catacombs underneath that place are a veritable maze and it will take a mind like Logan's just to remember it.  I've been down there in the arena and in the meeting rooms where the committee operates.  The Monks don't remove their robes ever and they speak only when spoken too."  He continued.  "He could get in, get the recon and sneak out.  We have a team waiting to extract him and when he gets back we know everything we need to know.  He can do this."

          "Is this what the nano-tech was about?"  Alec asked.  "You were getting him up to snuff for this mission because you've already planned this out?"  He demanded.

          "Partially, but I did it more for Max as I did for this mission."  Deck said.  He turned to Logan, who had wandered over to the desk along the wall and was looking at some maps of Seattle hanging there.  "The treatments tweaked your muscles and repaired your spinal injury.  Tell me you don't feel stronger.  Tell me you don't move faster and have better reflexes."

          "I do."  Logan spoke quietly, evenly.  "I've noticed."

          "Would it be so bad to go inside the conclave for a few days and come out with the knowledge we need to break them once and for all?"  Deck asked.

          "That's not the point."  Biggs shouted.  "It's bad enough that you made us, manufactured us but after-market work Colonel?  You've turned Logan into something… different.  How is he supposed to deal with that?"

          "Let me tell you what I see when I look at Logan."  Deck said.

          "Another project?"  Alec asked.  "I'm with Biggs on this one.  You developed us and made us, but not him.  You just changed him without his knowledge or permission.  I was there.  You never once told him what this would do to him?"

          "I didn't actually have that opportunity.  The boy was brought out unconscious and dying.  I had to do what had to be done."  Deck defended his position after the incident with Pierpont Lempkin.  "He was dying and I had the opportunity to save him and give him back the legs he lost.  I did that.  I did that because I watched helpless while this man made a fool of me and the project time and again.  He did this from a wheel chair with the help of only one soldier at his side.  I watched from the sidelines while he went into Manticore alone and walked out with Max in his arms.  He deserves to get his legs back and I was in a position to give that to him."  Deck was standing in front of Alec and Biggs.  Suede was still standing in the doorway.  Logan was on the other side of the room.

          "Why doesn't someone ask him?"  Suede asked.  "I'm pretty sure he's got a say in this.  It is his life we're risking after all."

          "I'm going home.  Call that doctor of yours, Deck.  I'll do the treatment but I have to think about this infiltration of the conclave a while."  Logan said.  "Meet me at the penthouse in three hours.  Bring everything you have on these nanocytes.  I want one of my people to look over it.  If you don't have hardcopy of every last bit of information when you arrive, then I'll shoot you myself and figure this bitch out on my own."

          Lydecker checked his watch.  "I'll be there."  He said.  He would have continued but Logan walked out of the room without another word and left the building.  Alec followed after him.

North of Phoenix

The Desert…

          Ames White signaled to his chopper to circle the grounds while he ordered his teams to drop on the minimal security they had on the roof.  He had nothing but contempt for these useless creatures.  They had chosen their path though.  They could have been there in the end, enjoying the fruits of several thousand years of planning and building, but they chose the way of the sheep.  The way of slaughter and they would be removed with the rest of the useless.

          Ames scoured the ground to see who was going where when he spotted the big man.  It was the swords he wore.  Those two spikes sticking up over his shoulders gave him away every time.  He slapped his sniper and pointed.  The sniper nodded as the chopper hovered.

          "Take him out."  White yelled.  He watched with a smile until he realized what the big man was doing.  Joe had a rocket launcher on his shoulder.  He had already aimed and he was firing as the sniper prepared his shot.  "TAKE THE SHOT!"  White shouted, but it was too late.

          Joe's rocket nailed its target and a chopper in front of White's burst apart in flames.  Burning bodies fell to the ground from a couple of hundred feet up.  One team was down and White had only brought the four with air support.  White watched as his three remaining teams made the roof just as a second chopper exploded in the air.

          "Sir."  The pilot said.  "Over there."  He was pointing.  White followed the line of his finger and spotted the three bikes leaving the area.  "Is that them?"  He asked.

          "Good work."  White slapped his hand down on his shoulder.  "Follow them."  He said.  As the pilot peeled off on their vector, a third explosion ripped the sky behind them.  White no longer cared.  His teams would make short work of the refugees and if he was lucky, really lucky, they would kill Joe this time.

          "They'll take the highway."  White said.  He was calculating scenarios in his head.  Making plans.  "We've got to go north and cut them off.  We'll set a trap and corral them."  He shouted to the pilot.  "Head north and pick a good location for an ambush.  They'll be heading for Seattle ultimately."

          The pilot nodded and veered off.  His route took him low over some darker parts of Scottsdale and north Phoenix.

          "This is White."  He said into his headset.  "Get me Dexter."

          "This is Dexter."  The voice said.  "Where are you, Sir?"  The man asked.

          "I'm heading north to cut the transgenics off.  Get you're people together and head to the highway just north of the city and call me when you clear the city limits."  White shouted.

          "We're already outside of city limits at the rest stop."  Dexter said.  He looked around the camp at the men lying and laughing and the few women they had with them trying to entertain an entire biker gang.

          "Good.  Cut them off and wait for me to get there.  They are on their way and should be approaching your position in about ten minutes.  They're coming in fast so cut them off and hold them until I arrive."  White said.  "I want the baby alive.  What you do with the women is your business, but I get the child!"

          "Understood, Sir."  Dexter said.  "Look alive people!"  He shouted as he disconnected the call.  "Let's go.  Those bitches on the bikes yesterday are coming this way and I for one want a little payback."

          "YEAH!"  Someone shouted.

          "FOR REDD!"  Another one shouted.

          The bikes were on the road and heading just south of the rest area to block the traffic coming north.  They were in position with their weapons drawn and ready just as the girls topped hill where the bikers were waiting for them.

          The three young women lay heavy on the brakes laying rubber a good twenty to thirty feet and stopping about forty yards from the bikers' roadblock.  They all had weapons drawn and aimed at the three women,

          "We could try and run the blockade."  Jace said.  "If we stay low on the bikes and run hard they might not get the shot."

          "Too risky."  Jondy said.  "Especially with the baby."  She turned and looked back along the highway.  She could see two spots on the horizon coming in fast.  "They've got choppers."

          "Yeah.  I know."  Max said.  "We can't risk it right now."  She said reaching for her phone.

          "You going to come quietly or do we have to rough you up a bit?"  Dexter yelled from a safe distance.

          "You really want to do this a second time?"  Max asked.  "You had weapons before and you still lost."  She shouted.

          "Don't make us humiliate you and your boyfriends again."  Jondy added.  "You going to call someone?"  She asked.

          "I was going to call Logan and tell him I wouldn't be home right away."  Max said.

          "Why would you do that?"  Jace asked.

          "There's a signal generator in this thing.  If I leave it on then he has at least ten to fifteen hours before the battery runs out."  Max said.  "They should have us wherever they want us by then and then hopefully he'll be able to send a team."

          "Does he have to know about the call?"  Jondy asked.  "Can't you just turn it on and speed dial?  I mean its Logan.  He always knows who is calling before he picks up a call right?"

          "If he's paying attention."  Max said.  "The choppers are getting closer."  She pressed the speed dial and marked her location.

          "Yes?"  He said.

          "Hey.  It's me."  She said.  "Listen, I'm in a bit of a situation.  If you don't hear from me in say, then next hour then you need to run a trace on this phone and find my location."

          "Max…"  His voice took on an edge.  "Is it White?"

          "Probably."  She said.  "The situation with Jace has gotten a little out of hand.  We were on our way out but he tracked us somehow.  We're cut off and staring at a biker gang Jondy and I kicked the shit out of earlier."  She explained.

          "Can't you do it again?"  He demanded.  

          "What's going on, buddy?"

          "Is that Alec?"  Max asked.

          "It's Max."  He said.  "Alec's here with me.  We've got a situation of our own but I'm going to go start that trace right now."

          "Give me some time first.  I promise I'll call when I get out of this."  She insisted.  "Just give me some time.  I'm going to leave the phone on.  Don't call back or ring this number or he might figure out what's going on."

          "Logan's going to trace the call.  He'll lock onto us and follow the signal to the destination if the phone holds out that long."  Max said.

          "So what now?"  Jace asked.

          "No matter what happens… you get Maxie out of here."  Max said.  "I'll not have my niece falling into the hands of Ames White.  We'll cover you.  Just get her out of here."

          "I can't just leave you two here."  Jace said.  The helicopters were very close now.

          "You can and you will."  Max said.  "Consider it an order."

          "I don't take orders from you."  Jace said.  "But I understand what you're saying."

          "First chance you get."  She said.  The choppers were landing.  Max was staring at White.  He was smiling.  It wasn't a pleasant smile.  He had an evil grin that sent shivers up her spine.  This wasn't going to be pretty.

          "Well, well, well."  Ames said.  "What a pleasant little surprise.  Fancy meeting you out here."  He smirked as he climbed out of the helicopter and walked toward the three girls.  Four Phalanx warriors got out of the two choppers after him.  They were a little worse for the wear but they were still in combat mode.  They would be tough.

          "Hey, Amy.  Sorry, I couldn't stay and wait for you, but… you're an asshole."  Max said.

          "Wow."  White said ignoring her comment.  "452, 299 and 359 all in one neat little bundle.  What's that you have there 359?  A whiny little monstrosity?  A freak of nature?  The boys in forensics are going to have such a time with you and that thing…"  He smiled.  "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I take your badly beaten bodies back to the conclave and dump you in front of the committee.  They're going to have such fun with you three."

          "Not going to happen."  Max said.  White lost a little edge of his smile.

          "It will happen and when I'm through with you, I'll hunt that bastard boyfriend of yours.  When I catch him, it will all be over for you two and we can get on with our plans."

          "Of world domination?"  Max asked.  "You haven't been able to accomplish that task in seven thousand years.  What makes you think you will get away with it now?"

          "I know we will.  We're close.  We're so close we can taste it.  Soon, we'll have everything we need in place and you and the rest of the losers on this planet will fall to the side, waste away and die."  Ames White said triumphantly.  "Then we can live out our lives in relative peace without worrying about the overbearing population on this planet.  The resources that are left will last us for millennia to come instead of centuries."

          "You were specially educated, weren't you?"  Max asked.

          "You don't want to start with me."  White said.  "I have the upper hand here.  You are seriously outnumbered.  You have the disadvantage and I hold all the cards.  All I have to do is give one little nod of my head…"  He nodded.  One of the Phalanx warriors raised his weapon and took aim.  The tire on Jondy's bike blew out.  "And it's all over for you, 452.  I've won this round.  You're mine now."

          "Ya think?"  Max asked.  Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  Her eyes grew dark and she dropped into a defensive posture with Jondy in front of Jace.  "Bring it."  She said calmly.

          "I intend to."  White said.  He waved his four warriors forward.


	9. Chapter Nine

All right.  I've had a very busy week.  It's been quite annoying actually in some respects and very satisfying in others but that's neither here nor there.

Here is the final chapter of The Trouble with Jondy.  What follows is a twisting little landscape of sheer madness.  The next part of the Future History is laid out with this chapter.  The shape of things to come is presented here for your perusal.  It's a different ending than I've used before, but it's all good, right?

You keep saying you want more.  Well more is coming.  Enjoy this story because it's only going to more intense from here on out.  They don't make no seatbelts for the mind so you can't buckle up for what's coming.  

Read.  Please review and enjoy the final chap of Jondy…

Without Thought

          Three more Phalanx warriors stepped into view from the far side of the second chopper.  Max and Jondy reset their footing and prepared for the assault.  They looked at each other.  Set and determined to stop the Phalanx assault team in their tracks.

          "You don't have a chance."  White said.  "My warriors are highly trained specialists.  They only know combat."

          "Don't you ever shut up?"  Jondy asked.

          White stepped forward and began to speak.  It was a move he would soon regret.  "Listen you little bitch…"  He started, but he had moved in range and Jondy was fast, too fast for him to avoid.

          She jumped forward bringing her heel up and into his jaw.  She smiled as she felt the jawbone cracking under the force of her kick.  White's body went backwards landing hard on the ground a short distance away from the chopper.  The Phalanx hadn't been expecting it.  They all looked toward White which was enough of a distraction for Max.

          She moved.  Fast.  Three warriors went sprawling to the ground as she launched into them.  The first one landed hard and hadn't had control of his weapon.  The second stumbled backwards, losing his footing on White's prone body.  The third got his neck snapped, collapsing to the ground where he stood.  Max grabbed his rifle as he fell.  She used it, spinning and smacking another warrior with the butt of the rifle.  He went down hard, his head swimming from the blow.  She continued her spin and tossed the weapon to Jace.

          White was struggling to lift himself up from the ground as Max ran past him throwing a stiff angled kick to his head, bouncing his skull off the pavement and sending him into a daze.

          A burst of automatic weapons fire sounded and bullets trailed a path behind Max as she ran.  The bullets ripped into the pavement and the chopper before stopping.  Max glanced to see that Jondy had got to him.

          The redhead was spinning like mad, a hurricane of legs and fists, almost ricocheting from one soldier to the next.  The warriors weren't taking much damage in their body armor.  She was keeping the three members of the Phalanx busy.

          In the distance, a low rumbling grew louder, drawing closer.

          Another burst of weapons fire broke through the scene.  It was Jace.  She had used the weapon to halt the advance of Dexter's biker gang.  Three were clutching at their legs and an arm.  One was dead on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

          She had swung the baby onto her back and moved for the line of trees along the highway.  Max had been right.  Get the child out of here no matter what.  Jace didn't like the choice, but she understood it.  She was moving in a short wavy pattern, taking shots in short bursts at the crowd of bikers.  She was hitting everything she aimed for.  Dexter's gang was dwindling fast.

          Just as Jace was about to step into the tree line, she stopped and glanced back at the choppers.  A bullet ripped into the tree just a few inches from her head.  She fired without looking and a man screamed in pain.  Checking her clip, she noticed she only had two rounds left.  She frowned, noticing Max and Jondy weren't doing so well.

          Max took a hit across the cheek from one of the Phalanx warriors.  He sent her hard to the ground with a punch she hadn't seen coming.  Stepping back two steps he lowered his weapon and took aim for her head.

          Jace watched in horror as he prepared to fire.  Instinct took over.  She dropped to one knee as more bullets ripped into the tree, where her upper body had been.  She lined up a quick shot and fired.

          Max rolled over to see the barrel pointing at her head.  The warrior grinned madly at her.  The look in his eyes was one of complete hate.  There was a bloodlust there she recognized.  He wrapped his finger around the trigger.

          Two shots rang out from somewhere.

          The warrior with the insane smile squeezed the trigger.  Max only had one thought.  She braced herself, thinking only of Logan.  

          Two bullets screamed into his head from the tree line, sending his limp body into the glass on the front of the chopper.  His weapon fired blindly as he died.  Max caught a glimpse of Jace disappearing from view into the woods.  She rolled up, kicking the weapon out of the dead warrior's hands sending a flurry of bullets into the second chopper and killing the pilot.  A quick glance down the road toward the rumbling, guttural grinding revealed more bikers riding toward them at a fast pace.  With a growl of her own, she turned to locate Jondy.

          The rumbling was very loud now.  It drew the attention of a few of the bikers.  They recognized the sound.  It was a sound they all lusted after in their own hogs.

          Jondy heard it as well.  She swept the legs out from under two warriors just as the third hit her hard in the face with his rifle.  She sprawled backwards on top of the two she had just knocked down.  They immediately grabbed a hold of her.  Lifting her to her feet, they held her as the third one stepped forward and hit her again.  She slumped in their arms from the two consecutive head shots.  

          Max screamed her name as two warriors stepped in front of her with their weapons leveled at her chest.  White stepped between them, holding half of his jaw up where Jondy had broken it.  Max watched Jondy as the warrior in front of her pulled a large, ugly, curved blade and smiled down at Jondy.

          White's fist hit Max in the face.  He laughed as he punched her again.  She looked at him.  He could see the anger in her eyes.  She searched for an opening, but the rifles on her stopped her from defending herself.  She growled.  He laughed.

          The warrior with the curved blade lifted his arm as if to strike Jondy.  Max tried to shout her name, but White hit her again.  She looked back at White.  "You'll never get the child."  She said, spitting blood on him.

          White nodded his head.  He couldn't speak.  He turned to look at the men holding Jondy just as the rumbling stopped.  Behind her, there came the slightest sound.

          Metal scraping metal…

          White noticed the noise as well.  He followed two swords spinning end over end past his head.  He followed the paths as the weapons flew toward the intended targets.  The aim was true.  The two swords sunk into the upper backs of both of the warriors holding Jondy.  The warriors died instantly.

          Joe had arrived.

          The two on Max redirected their weapons from her.  It was the diversion she needed.  She grabbed the barrels of both weapons and pointed them straight up.  The weapons fired, searing her leather gloves.  She used the warrior's strength against them.  She kicked White hard in the center of his back, sending him forward and to the ground gasping for a breath.

          Spinning in the air, she released the weapons just as Joe stepped up to her.  He held one of the ugly, curved Kukri blades in his hand.  Max backed up beside him prepared to fight, but he blocked her from combat.  The soldiers in front fell hard and fast before they could get their weapons centered on Joe.

          "Get Jondy."  He shouted.  Max didn't hesitate.  She went for her sister to pull her to safety.  She looked up in time to see Joe's Kukri sink deep into the body armor of the Phalanx warrior that had been prepared to kill Jondy.  She also noticed the remnants of Dexter's gang moving toward her position.

          Jondy was still unconscious.  Joe stepped up beside her and reached for his swords, pulling them from the dead warriors, slicing them open a little more in the process.

          "This is my fight now."  Joe said.  "I won't be long."  He stepped past the motorcycles as five of Joe's men took up positions guarding Jondy and Max.  The rest stood guard on Whites prone form.

          He stepped around the bikes and stopped in front of Max's baby.  Some of the bikers fired.  Two bullets bounced, deflected off Joe's armor.  One big biker rushed in hard and fast from the side with a baseball bat.  Joe slashed, drawing one of his blades across and through the attackers arm at the elbow, leaving the man screaming.  Joe stepped around him and sunk both swords into a second biker before pulling the blades.  He spun in a complete circle letting the swords follow an arc that decapitated three more bikers including the first one that had lost his arm.

          He dropped and rolled bringing a blade up between the legs of Dexter's stupid buddy and gutting him.  He stepped around the dying man and deflected two bullets with the other Katana.  The second bullet ricocheted into the neck of another biker and he fell instantly.

          Max watched as Joe walked through three more bikers, his swords dancing wildly, never missing their mark.  A loud, roaring growl erupted from deep in his throat as he decapitated two men that pulled up their guns toward him.  He jumped up and over their slumping bodies absorbing two more shots in his body armor as he came down hard, on target, dropping two of the three remaining attackers.

          Joe held their dead, slumping carcasses on either side of the last biker.  His swords were the only things keeping them standing.  Dexter stood in between them.  His head twisted from side to side looking at his dead comrades.  His hands were shaking so hard, he couldn't hold his rifle.  It clattered to the ground.

          He was terrified.

          He peed in his pants.  The puddle collected at his feet.

          Joe laughed.  Max laughed.

          Dexter died on his knees, begging, crying.

          Joe turned and walked back over to White.  He used his foot to roll White over.  White was conscious but broken.  He couldn't move without wincing.  His jaw hung slack.  Blood trickled from his mouth.

          Joe squatted beside him and grabbed his jacket in his hand.  He drew one of his long Katana across the expensive Italian suit, wiping the blade clean.  He snapped his fingers and two of his men moved toward the choppers.  They had them running and airborne a few minutes later.  Joe wiped his other blade clean.

          "I give you this warning."  Joe said.  "I have now chosen a side.  It will be the winning side.  That much I can guarantee.  You will fail.  All of you will fail."  He said.  He stood and sheathed one of his swords.

          "eeee… ulll… unh."  White tried to speak.  His grunts didn't make much sense.

          "Are you just going to leave him like that?"  Max asked.

          Joe turned around and looked down at White where he laid on the ground.  He was broken, but he was definitely not out.  Joe looked back at Max.

          "What should I do?"  He asked.  He noticed Jace coming along the highway.  "Is the little one okay?"  He shouted.  Jace nodded her head as she walked up to Max and Jondy.

          Max, still holding onto Jondy, smiled and reached out a hand to Jace.  "Thanks for saving my life back there."  

          "Least I could do when you save ours, twice now."  Jace said.  Little Maxie was just beginning to calm down.  The girls laughed.  Max turned back to Joe.

          "Shouldn't you take him somewhere?"  She asked.  "Isn't someone going to want to talk to him?"

          Joe laughed.  "And tell them what?  That a cult leader is lying in a mass of bodies on the highway?

          "I don't know."  Max said.  "I just feel like we should do something."  She said.  Joe smiled.  He stabbed White in the stomach, forcing a loud moan from the short man.  Then he wiped the blade again and sheathed it.

          "Best I can do on short notice."  Joe said.  "Don't ever let anyone tell you I'm a nice guy."  He smiled.  "If he lives… whatever.  If he dies, better for us.  This is the desert.  It's better for the scavengers if we leave him here."  He walked over to Jondy.  She let go of Max and grabbed a hold of him.

          "I didn't know…"  She started to say.

          "Of course you did."  He smiled.  "You didn't think I'd hang around with a bunch of highly trained warriors when I saw White peel off with two choppers to chase you down, did you?"

          "No."  Jondy said.  "She pushed up toward his face as Max and Jace walked toward the bikes.

          Max wandered over grabbed her phone from the satchel.  She pressed Logan's speed dial number and waited for him to answer.

          "Hello."  He said.

          "It's me."  She said.

          "Thank God."  He said.  "Is everything okay?"

          "Yeah, fine.  A little worse for the wear but we'll be home soon.  I'll tell you all about it."  She said.  "Are you okay?"

          "Well, I'm glad you're fine.  Is Jace and the baby okay?  Do you need anything?"  He asked.  "I can send whatever you need…"

          "I'm fine Logan.  We're all fine.  What's wrong?"  She asked.  "And don't lie to me.  Something's up.  You know I can tell.  Is it Lydecker?  Brin?  What happened with the sector 6 thingy?"

          "It's pretty quiet here right now.  Sector 6 is a non-event.  Lydecker took care of Brin and she's recovering at the safehouse.  Suede took out the Manticore officer and Eyes Only is no longer in any danger."  He explained.

          "You're not going to tell me what's going on, fine.  You'll tell me when I get home or I'll figure it out on my own."  Max said.

          "It's not like that Max."  Logan said.  "It's just really quiet around here right now.  Everything is as it should be.  When are you going to get back?"

          "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon if we don't stop somewhere.  I don't know if we'll drive straight through or not.  Logan, I learned something very disturbing about the cult."  She said.  "I can't talk about it over the phone, but I'm bringing some information that you need to hear."

          "What kind of information?"  Logan asked.

          "I can't talk over the phone.  We'll tell you when we get back."  Max said.  "White isn't a threat right now."  She said.

          "Good.  I'm glad it all worked out."  He said.  "Be careful on your way back."  He didn't say he would see her when she got home.

          "K…"  She said.  "Logan.  Don't do anything dumb.  I'll see you when I get back, K?"  She asked.

          "Sure, Angel."  He said.  "When I get back."  He disconnected the call without realizing what he had just said.

          Logan replaced the phone and turned to face the greasy doctor from Lydecker's camp.  He didn't like the man.  No one in the apartment really liked him except maybe Lydecker.  "Let's get this over with."  Logan said.

          "My pleasure."  The doctor smiled.  Logan walked out of the office and noticed the steel table that had been set up for his benefit.  He wasn't looking forward to what was coming.  Injecting the nanocytes would hurt, causing him pain he couldn't even begin to control.

          He walked over and took off his shirt.  The Colonel was standing on the opposite side of the table watching closely.  No matter how much Logan hated Lydecker, he had given back the legs Logan had lost.  The plan to infiltrate the conclave and bring down the committee was an important one.

          "Are you ready?"  Deck asked.

          "Who ever said saving the world would be easy?"  Logan asked.  He stretched out on the table while the doctor prepped the injection gun.  "What's this last batch supposed to do again?"  He asked.

          "There are several billion nanocytes in your system right now.  They are working within you to rewire your internal systems and help your body operate at peak efficiency at all times."  Deck explained again.  "This last batch of nanocytes will operate in an administrative capacity.  They will make sure the other nanocytes do their job more efficiently without going to any extreme and unforeseen outcome."

          "Tell me again what extreme and unforeseen is."  Logan ordered.

          "The nanocytes are self-replicating.  That is they continue to remake themselves from supplies found within your system.  If they are not controlled properly, you will die."  Deck said.

          "And how long have you been working with this technology?"

          "We had a project in Manticore for some time now.  We've been developing and testing this tech over the years since the project was created.  The prototype was created about nine years ago.  It was a remarkable failure but we learned a lot about what we were doing wrong and moved on to phase two of the program.  One year ago, we put phase three into effect and four months ago, we found the perfect specimen.  Unfortunately, I was no longer involved with Manticore so I don't know how phase three went."  Deck explained.

          "So this is essentially untested."  Logan concluded.

          "No.  The tech is sound.  The theory is valid and the program works.  You really don't have anything to worry about."  The Colonel said.

          _Sam Carr looked into Logan's eyes.  "I can't begin to explain to you what any of this is going to do to you.  I've rushed the tests on the DNA workup and your spinal injury.  I don't know how this happened."  He said.  "I've analyzed the nanocytes and I even had a tech look at them.  He used to work for Nasa before the pulse.  He has no concept of the technology.  It's years beyond anything he's ever seen and nanotech was a hobby of his."_

          Logan remembered the conversation well.  It was late in the evening three days after the first round of treatments from Lydecker's greasy doctor.  He had gone directly to Sam Carr with Max when he was able to move around again.

          _The following day, __Sam__ returned the news to him.  "I don't know anything about this and I can't tell you what any of it means."  He had said._

          "_I don't know what any of it means."  The words played over and over in his head._

          "_I don't know what it means."_

          "_I don't know."  Logan's head hurt.  He looked out the window of his penthouse.  The doctor and Lydecker were there with him.  So was Alec.  Logan glanced at him.  Alec nodded._

          "This is going to hurt."  The doctor said.  He leaned down in front of Logan's face with a weird smile.  "It's definitely going to hurt you more than me."

          "Shut up and do it."  Logan said.

          The Doctor laughed.  He lifted the heavy instrument with the round flat surface and pressed it into the small of Logan's back.  Logan felt the tip of several small needles just barely scraping the surface of his skin.  He knew what was coming.  The needles would sink into his skin and inject a large amount of fluid comprised mostly of nanocytes into his back in a short amount of time.

          Lydecker walked around in front of him.  He looked directly into Logan's eyes.  "I'm not going to lie to you, son.  This is going to get out of control if we don't do something about it.  You know as much as I do.  Simply put, I can't do this without you."  Deck explained.   

          "And you can't do it with me."  Logan said.  

          "Alec is right.  The transgenics are marked with a barcode.  I've been to the conclave before.  I know some of the committee members.  They know me.  I wouldn't last five minutes inside there."

          "And I know their language."  Logan said.  "Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

          "Max."  Lydecker said.  Logan knew he was right.

          "Yeah…" Logan said.  "Max is going to kick my ass for this.  Let's get the sonuvabitch over with."

          "Are you ready?" Deck asked.

          "Blah blah, woof woof."  Logan mumbled.

          "What?"  Deck heard the words but had no idea what they meant.  "What was that?"  He asked.  The doctor had already pressed the button.  Logan grunted heavily with the pain and closed his eyes waiting for the convulsions to come.

          They came hard and fast and Logan moaned with each new wave as they washed over his body.  Twenty minutes later, they began to subside.  The tense muscles began to relax and within seconds of the last convulsion, he passed out.

          "I hope you know what you're doing."  Alec said stepping up beside Deck.  "I really do, because if you fuck this up, I'll kill you myself."  He said.  "None of us will be able to control Max when she finds out about this.  I can only imagine what she'll do to you if it goes sideways."  He turned and walked out of the room heading for the front door.  "I'm going to hook up with Biggs.  Brin should be coming around and we're going to need you there when she does.  I'll send Original Cindy over to keep an eye on him."  He said as he walked out the door.

          "I'm almost done here."  Deck said. 

          Lydecker waited until Alec had been gone for a while.  He knew that Cindy may or may not have been on her way over at the time, knowing what she would find when she arrived.  It had to be done.  He nodded to the doctor.  The man smiled.  He reached into his bag pulling a small vial and syringe.  He prepared 50cc and looked at Deck.

          "Double it."  Deck said.  "Then wake him up."

          "A double dose might be too much.  He's not transgenic."

          "He's not human anymore either."  Deck said.  "Double it.  Then give him the timed stimulant."

          Fifteen minutes later, Lydecker was leaving.  Original Cindy had called and said she was on her way over.  Logan was just coming around.  The doctor had finished his job and left.  Deck headed out with a last look at Logan.  He was slowly pushing himself up from the table.

          "I'm sorry, Son."  Deck mumbled.  "But I have no other alternative."  He let the door slam behind him.  "Now, if I can only figure out how to get Max captured by the Conclave…"  He mumbled as the elevator doors closed.

          Over at the Oak Street safe house, Brin rolled over and looked around her room.  It was bland but comfortable.  There was a table with a chair.  She had a mirror and a side room with her own bathroom.  She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat up.

          Biggs was sitting along the wall.  Suede stood in the doorway.

          "Where am I?"  She asked.  "This isn't Manticore."

          "She's quick."  Suede said.

          "Where am I?"

          "You're in my safe house."  Biggs answered.

          "You're safe house?"  Brin asked.  "What's going on here?"

          "What do you remember?"  Biggs asked.

          Brin was thinking.  She was running over memories in her mind, recalling the things that had happened.  Biggs knew she was remembering.  She was remembering everything.

          "I remember everything."  Brin said.  "Where is The Colonel?"  She demanded.

          "He's on his way."  Alec said stepping into the room.  He nodded to Biggs and clapped Suede hard on the shoulder.  "He's up to something though."

          "What do you mean?"  Suede asked.  "Did he do something to Cale?"

          "I think so, but I can't be sure."  Alec said.

          "When is he not up to something?"  Biggs asked.  "You know, Max is going to kill him one of these days."

          "Maybe sooner than later."  Alec said.  "You okay?"  He walked over to Brin.

          "I'm fine 494."  She said.  "What's going on here?  What are you guys talking about?  What's a Cale and where is Max?"  She dropped a flurry of questions as her head dropped into her hands.  "My head hurts."

          "The headaches are the worst part of it."  Alec said.  "I remember the first time it happened to me.  They brought me out of Psy-ops and dropped me in a cell.  I listened to that propaganda bullshit for three days straight without a moment of silence.  Duty… Honor… Mission… Loyalty…"  He laughed.

          "You're going to be stuck with it for a few days.  Whiskey helps but Scotch is better."  Biggs said.

          "I prefer tequila."  Suede said.  "It burns more on the way down."

          "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING ABOUT?"  Brin demanded.

          "We should probably let her get centered."  Biggs said.  "You're safe here.  No cult loonies trying to kill you.  There are no Manticore black ops ordering you around.  You can come and go as you please.  I'll send CeCe to check on you and get you fitted for some street clothes."  He continued.  "When Cale comes around, I'll have him get your papers in order."

          "Right."  Suede said.  "Let's move out."

          "Who is CeCe?"  Brin asked.  "Where am I?"  She repeated the question from earlier.

          "Look, Brin."  Alec said.  "I know your story.  We all do.  The Rogues are infamous around here.  You're a legend around these parts.  Deal with it."  He laughed.  She gave him a puzzled look and a strange, confused nod.  "Max will be home tomorrow with Jondy and Jace.  Deck is on his way over.  Relax.  Have a shower and hit the mess hall.  This isn't Manticore.  You're in the real world now."

          "I'm a soldier."  She mumbled.

          "We all are."  Suede said.  "We get to choose our missions now.  It's the only difference."

          "There is a war on Brin.  The enemy is trying to exterminate all of us, ordinary and human alike.  Until a few months ago, Max and Logan were fighting them alone.  Now they have some of us on their side.  It will all be clear in a little while.  I swear."

          She stared at them as they left the room.  Her room.  She sat there on the edge of the bed staring at the floor.  Her head was spinning with the information.

          She remembered everything.

          She remembered all of it as if it happened yesterday.  She had been growing more ill with each passing day.  The freezers had been her way of life for a month until she heard that Zack was in Seattle.  She truly believed The Blue Lady gave that refrigeration truck a flat tire along the road.  Getting to Seattle had been easy.

          The illness had gotten worse when she arrived, but somehow in the end, Max and Zack had found her.  They took her to a location that allowed Lydecker to get her back to Manticore.  She couldn't help it, but she remembered Manticore as well.

          The first few days with Deck had been fine if not a little strange.  He was always leaning over her and whispering things to her as if she had been a long lost daughter.  It was all part of the trigger, and had she known then what she knew now… she would have been more receptive to his suggestions.  Instead she blocked him out and then the Director took over her treatment.

          Director Renfro was a very strict woman.  She had a logical, straightforward mind.  She was military to the core.  Brin recognized it in her.  She accepted it and after a while, she sought it out in the woman.  It had become something she could cling to with Deck's disappearance.  It had been something Brin needed.

          And it had all been one big mind game that she walked right into.

          Now Tinga was dead.  Zack was gone and Max had a boyfriend that destroyed Manticore and set the kids free.  It was a strange word to her.  Free.  She had known a sort of freedom once.  A paranoid freedom complete with day after day of running and looking over her shoulder, but… she was free.

          When she came back to Manticore Renfro told her that she was free again.  She was free to be a soldier and follow orders to her hearts content.  It was also a sort of freedom.  Twisted and psychotic, but it was the only freedom she knew.

          Colonel Lydecker had promised her freedom.  He had said that when the time was right, she would be free.  Turns out he was telling the truth and all she had to do was go through the depths of hell to get it.  Freedom.  It was a harsh concept to her.

          "What exactly is freedom?"  She asked.  Her head was still in her hands.  Her eyes still stared at the floor.

          "It is the right to make our own choices, decisions."  A tall, lanky blonde said from the doorway.  "We don't have to listen to orders being shouted at us.  We don't have to scream affirmations back or be punished when we haven't finished assignments on time."  She rolled a large laundry bin loaded with folded clothes into the room.  "Not having to deal with Psy-ops when we screw up shoelaces is the best part.  We can do whatever we want whenever we want short of breaking the law here in town."  She laughed.  "Of course, if the cops can catch us then we deserve to be caught.  I'm CeCe."

          "X5-734..."  Brin said.  "Well, maybe not.  Guess I'm just Brin now."

          "Glad to meet you Brin.  It suits you."  She smiled.  "I know you probably want to take a long hot shower, but I'd like to get you some street clothes for the everyday things."

          "Like what?"  Brin asked.  "What everyday things?"

          "Well, Suede hauls crates over on the docks.  Penny is a secretary over at Cale Industries.  Skywalker runs security over there as well."  She said.

          "Skywalker?"  Brin asked.  "What kind of a name is that?"

          "He got it from a movie he saw while out on a mission once."  CeCe laughed.  "He's obsessed with something called Jedi.  He wants to use Cale Industries lab to make something called a light saber."  She laughed.  "He actually thinks he can do it."

          "What do you do?"  Brin asked.

          "I work at Jam Pony as a bike messenger with Alec, Biggs and Max.  It's a great place if you can stand Normal?"

          "What's normal?"

          "Not much these days."  CeCe noticed the joke was lost on Brin.  "He's our boss.  Yells at us a lot and throws packages in our face.  Reminds me of Manticore actually but in a good way.  If that's possible?"  CeCe laughed.

          "You're a bike messenger?"  Brin asked.

          "During the day."  CeCe said.

          "The day… what about at night?"

          "That's a whole different can of worms."

          "What do you mean?"  Brin asked.

          "I don't know if I should say anything."  CeCe said.  "It's kind of classified."

          "I thought this wasn't Manticore."  Brin said.  She stood up and walked over to the bin of clothes CeCe had rolled into the room.  It was packed for all fit sizes.  There were shirts, jeans, blouses, t-shirts, underwear, skirts and simple dresses.  It was a rolling store.

          "It isn't, but some things are still classified."  CeCe said.  "I'll tell you this much.  Some of us do some covert recon and stuff for someone high up on the food chain.  I can't say more than that, but I'm sure Biggs and the Colonel will fill you in later."

          "So Biggs is in charge here?"  Brin asked.

          "No one is in charge here."  CeCe said.  "This is our apartment building.  Our home."

          "Biggs called it a safe house."

          "It is.  At least, it used to be."  CeCe sighed.  It was all part of the plan.  Biggs and his people had been through this before.  It was all part of the plan.  "You see, there's this guy."  
  


          "What guy?"  Brin asked.

          "He's a cyber journalist."  CeCe said.  "He does things.  He's points out things to those that need to know.  He's probably the only real good guy left in the world today… or at least the only one doing the right thing."

          "You sound like you're talking about Eyes Only."  Brin said.  She believed it couldn't be true.  She looked over at CeCe when there was no response.  "You are talking about Eyes Only."

          "I am."  CeCe said.

          "You work for Eyes Only?"

          "We don't work FOR EO.  We work with EO.  Only his informants work FOR him."  CeCe said.  "We just facilitate the removal of undesirable elements within the power structure throughout our nation.  He offers the job and anyone who wants it takes it."

          "You all work for the man that destroyed Manticore."

          "Yes."  CeCe said.

          "But he destroyed Manticore."

          "Yes.  He set us free."  CeCe said.  "He gave us a choice that we weren't allowed to have before.  Some of us have chosen to help him in his quest to restore order to this broken world.  There are those that seek to harm us and the ordinaries.  He is trying to stop them."

          "Who is he?  Have you met him?"  Brin asked.

          CeCe shook her head.  "No one has.  No one knows who he is.  No one has ever seen him."

          "Max has."  Brin said.  "Director Renfro…"

          "She lied to you.  She lied to all of us."  CeCe said.  "The cult is our enemy and Eyes Only is the only one that has information on this group."

          "Who are they?"  Brin asked.  "Is this the cult Biggs was talking about?"

          "It is."  CeCe said.  "Did you find something to wear?"

          "I did.  Thanks."  Brin said.  "Tell me more about this cult."

          "Not right now."  CeCe said.  "There are eight others that came in today.  They were part of Cowers team, but since he's dead…"

          "Dead?"  Brin asked.  "How'd that happen?"

          "He was a member of the cult."  CeCe said.  "He was collecting Manticore soldiers.  He was going to use them to take out Eyes Only and then turn them over to the conclave to be killed or experimented on.  You're lucky Biggs got to you before you went over there."

          "Yeah, lucky."  Brin said.

          "Listen.  I'll be in the mess in about an hour.  Meet me there and we can talk some more."  CeCe said as she pushed the bin out of the door.  Brin just stood there holding a small stack of jeans and a couple of shirts that caught her eye.  "See you then."

          "Sure…"  Brin muttered.  She stared after the tall blonde.  A few others passed in the hall.  One even hollered a welcome through her door as she stood there.  Brin recognized her as an X-6 she had worked with once.

          She nodded and pushed her door closed when the girl had moved on.  She really did need a shower.  Her uniform needed to be cleaned anyway.  She reached up and pulled the knot out of her hair letting it fall about her shoulders.  Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that things had indeed changed.

North of Arizona

A crossroads…

          Four motorcycles were parked in the center of a deserted crossroads.  A dozen other bikes sat back on the south lane waiting.  A dozen armored and armed men were laughing and joking.  Their boss was busy.

          "Well."  Joe said.  "Here we are."

          "What now?"  Jondy asked.  She was looking at him.

          "My daughter is back there.  She's waiting for me."  Joe said.

          "Where's her mother?"  Max asked.  She knew it wasn't Jondy.  The child was too old to be Jondy's daughter.

          "She was killed by the priestess of the cult in the ritual sacrifice at Grace's birth.  I wasn't supposed to witness it but Ames called me in to the ritual."  He said through gritted teeth.  "It was supposed to make me understand the whole thing better.  She was ordinary.  She wasn't one of us.  I met Jondy a few years later and we had this… thing."  He said.

          "Yeah.  It was a thing."  Jondy said.  "I never thought I would see you again, but when Max and I found out we had a few days to kill…"

          "You came looking for him and that package."  Max said.  "What's in it?"  She let her curiosity get the better of her."

          "Memories."  Jondy said.  "Pics and things.  Memories of things we did together.  An item or two that should be lost and will remain lost if I can help it.  I never expected to find everyone still here when I came back.  I never expected to find you, Joe."

          "Did you think the cult was going to get me?"  He laughed.  "Did you think that ignorant little…" He was cut off in mid sentence.

          "Not at all."  Jondy said.  "I just thought you would be out somewhere, on the run.  Besides, I always knew you were on his hit list."

          There was a very uncomfortable silence.  Jondy and Joe just looked at each other.  Finally she broke the silence.

          "You could come with us.  We'll go back and get you're daughter.  Seattle's really a great city.  There's plenty of room."  She said, but she already knew the answer.

          "You know I can't leave them.  They count on me."

          "They can come too.  They can all come."  Jondy insisted.

          "That's not sound tactics, soldier."  Joe laughed.  He wasn't really smiling.  "And you know it."

          "I know."  Jondy said.  "I could stay here.  Act as liaison between your forces and the transgenics."

          "No."  Joe said.  "As much as I want you to be here, it's not our time yet."  He swung his leg over the front of his bike and walked over to her.  She met him in the middle pulling him closer.

          "This whole domination thing is going to come to an end soon."  Joe said.  "They know about you.  They know about us.  They don't believe they can be defeated but if we stand together when the time comes…"

          "They'll never know what hit them."  Jondy said.  She was crying openly now.  "I just don't want to leave you again."

          "You haven't left me yet, little one."  Joe smiled.  "You keep showing up and getting me into fights no less."  They both laughed.  Max and Jace were laughing.  "You know how to get in touch with me."  He said.

          "I do, now."  Jondy said.

          "I've got to go back and wrap things up at the mall.  I'll get everyone settled somewhere and I'll contact you."

          "Where are you headed?"  Max asked.

          "Don't know yet."  Joe answered.  "Why?"

          "My boyfriend has safe houses scattered around here and there."  She said.  "If you give me a call in about two days I can arrange something for you even if it's just a short term gig."  She said.  "Logan won't mind."

          "Thanks.  We'll make it on our own."  Joe was still smiling.  "You should be going now.  They'll be finished cleaning up the site by now and sending out scouts.  We'll get to as many of them as we can."

          "Thanks."  Max said.  "Call us if you need anything.  My man and I will be there if you need us."  She said.  A quick rev of the motorcycle sent her off onto the west road across Nevada into California with Jace following.

          "I'm going to miss you."  Jondy said.  "This war is coming sooner than anyone knows, isn't it?"

          "It is little one."  Joe answered.  "My people will do everything in our power to stop it, but I fear we may not be able to do it alone.  It's going to come down to finding a common battlefield and forcing the battle there."

          "If we can't set the battlefield then we are already lost."  Jondy said.

          "You remember your lessons well."  Joe said.

          "I had it beat into me at a very young age."  She said.  The words came out ugly and full of hate.  Pushing into his chest, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.  He pulled her closer with his big arms, tilting his head to kiss her.

          "I love you."  He said.  "Don't ever forget that."

          "I never have.  I never will."

          "Go."

          She watched him walk away.  "See ya soon!"  She hollered.

          "I promise little one!"  He hollered.  She watched him until he got to his group along the south lane into Phoenix.  He waved.

          She waved and kicked it into a high gear to catch up with Max and Jace.

A roadside rest

North of Phoenix…

          "We've got a live one."  A soldier said.  "It's Mr. White, Sir."

          A man in a suit walked over and looked down on the broken body, unconscious but alive.  Night had fallen.  "Is he the only one?"

          "Yes."  The soldier said.  "He was tracking three transgenics and the baby."

          "Three transgenics did this?"  The man asked.  "Are you sure?"

          "There are no indications that he was tracking any more than the three female transgenics.  From all indications, it appears that they overpowered Mr. White's Phalanx and used their weapons against them.  We'll have to do further research."

          "Don't."  The suit said.  "It's my responsibility and I'll take the report to the committee."  He turned and walked away dialing a number on his cell phone.

          "Fe'nos tol."  A voice said.

          "Fe'nos tol."  The suit said.  "This is Whittaker.  I have some bad news."

          "Tell me."

          "We've found White.  He's broken and badly beaten.  His troops are dead and their bodies have been left on the highway north of Phoenix."

          "How did this happen?"  The voice asked.

          "I don't know."  The suit answered.  "We're going to investigate.  We will get to the bottom of this.  With this development and the current situation in Seattle with Eyes Only… I can only conclude that we have underestimated Brother Sandemann's little program considerably.  We should move the program to the fast track and expedite our plans on the original schedule."

          "Is there no other choice?"

          "No."  The suit answered the voice.  "I warned the committee against this course.  The Transgenics have had time to prepare.  It is as I have foreseen.  We should go back to the original schedule.  Make the preparations."

          "What about the committee?"  The voice asked.

          "I'll convince them."  The suit said.  "In the meantime, I'll be sending White to you.  Take him underground and keep him there until my return.  I'll head to Seattle and make preparations with our teams there.  I'll call you after I report to the committee in three days."

          "Understood, Sir."  The voice said.  "I await your call."

Biggs safe house

Seattle…

          "Yeah."  Alec said answering his phone.

          "Hey."  OC said.  "You've got Original Cindy here."

          "Hey Cindy."  Alec said.  "How's Logan doing?"

          "I wouldn't know."  OC said.  "He ain't here."

          "WHAT!"  Alec yelled.  "What do you mean he's not there?"  He asked.  Biggs and Suede both heard him and immediately listened in on the conversation.  "Where's the Colonel?"

          "He ain't here either."  OC said.  "There's no one here.  The place is deserted.  Logan didn't take a thing with him that I can tell.  I think Lydecker took him."

          "Thanks Cindy.  I'll get back to you as soon as we figure this out."  Alec said.  "Dammit.  That sonuvabitch!"  He shouted.

          "What happened?"  Suede demanded.

          "The Colonel left before OC got to the penthouse and apparently took Logan with him."  Alec said.

          Biggs immediately started to spout orders.  "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!"  He shouted.  "WE'VE GOT A SITUATION.  I WANT TEAMS OF TWO OUT IN THE STREETS!  FIND COLONEL LYDECKER AND BRING HIM IN!  BRING HIM IN ALIVE!  HE MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRAVELLING WITH A MAN NAMED LOGAN CALE AND THAT GREASEBALL DOCTOR FROM MANTICORE!  LET'S GO PEOPLE.  FIND HIM AND BRING HIM IN!  NOW!!!"

          "Where do you think he went?"  Alec asked.

          "Do you think he went to the committee?"  Suede asked.  "You don't think he's turning Logan over?"

          "I don't know what to think."  Biggs said.

          "Neither do I."  Alec added.  "I do know one thing though."

          "What's that?"  Suede asked.

          "It's not going to be easy keeping the Colonel alive when Max finds out."  Alec said.  "If we need the Colonel alive for this war with the cult, then we have about a day to find him before Max gets back and pulls The Informant Net in on the search."

          "How will that help?"  Biggs asked.

          "It won't help us, but if they locate him before we do, Max will kill him, real slow.  Take maybe a week."  Alec said.  "Lydecker won't have a chance."

Space Needle

Sunset in Seattle…

          The rain poured on the city in heavy, drenching waves.  He looked out over the dark city catching glimpses of this or that in the flashes of lightning.

          He could feel a presence here.  It was as if something had drawn him to this place.  This high place.  He thought of it that way.  It had nothing to do with being the space needle.  He just knew it as the high place.

          He sat down and rubbed his temples.  His head hurt.  Every time the thunder boomed somewhere, his head throbbed.  The rain pelted him soaking his clothes.

          He pulled his knees up into his chest and put his head down.  In a few minutes he was as close to sleep as he would get in a long time to come.

          His dreams, nightmares, that night were insane at best and marginally disjointed at times, but there was one recurrent theme throughout.  Every time the nightmares would get to their most insane and bizarre point, he would find himself being rescued by a dark, beautiful gypsy woman with the deepest, darkest eyes he'd ever seen.  She seemed to know him and just when she was about to speak, it would all get freakishly twisted again.

          He woke with a start.  The rain still poured.  It was still dark.  He still didn't know who he was.  He didn't know where he was.

          He knew where he was going though.  It was on the card in his pocket.  He was headed to the address on the card.  It was someplace called the conclave.

          There he would find answers to his questions…

          Or he would die trying.


End file.
